The Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfuctional, Family
by bokayjunkie
Summary: Rory and Luke have always had a fatherdaughter bond that cannot be broken. What happens when someone comes along to ruin that? Set in Season 1. Will also contain LL. But they're not together YET. Implied RD also.
1. Prologue

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are NOT together…yet.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? It's bad enough that I don't actually own it, just the concept of this story.**

**A/N: I know, I know. Another story. But it's been a long time since I've written a father/daughter fic about Luke and Rory. And I'm bored. I'm halfway done with Jessica Alba's In Town anyway. And I'm still looking for the rest of my draft for Homeless No More. So, those are still to come.**

**A/N: So, anything you need to know about this story is, well, basically, Luke and Lorelai have known each other since Rory was two. Ever since then, Luke has fell completely in love with Rory, and with Lorelai, but a different kind of love. Chris has never contacted the girls whatsoever. The last time Chris saw Rory was when she was born, and then hightailed his way out of Connecticut. And Rory has always admired Luke as a father.**

**-Now, this will not be just all about Luke and Rory. There will be plenty of java junkie stuff too. **

**A/N: Ok, this is just the prologue. A series of scenes, when Rory was a kid, and Luke being there for her, as a father should be.**

**-**

**Prologue**

**1990 age 6**

A tired Lorelai stormed into the diner and crashed on the counter.

"Jeez, what happened to you?" asked Luke, as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Rory." she mumbled as she took a sip.

Luke suddenly became alarmed. "Rory? What about Rory? Did something happen to her? Is she alright? Is she hurt? Is she in the hospital? Speak."

"She's fine." Lorelai stuttered, a bit frightened of Luke at this moment. She hadn't seen Luke this panicked since last year, when Rory didn't immediately get home after school. And he had thought soemthing had happened to her. "She just has the chicken pox right now."

Luke sighed from relief. Then panicked again. "She has the chicken pox? Is she ok? What am I talking about, of course she's not ok, she has the chicken pox. How is she? Where is she? What are you doing here? Who's with Rory? Don't tell me you left her alone!"

"Luke calm down." said Lorelai. "She's at home right now. Babette's watching her while I'm here to get her some food."

Luke now really calm, but still worried. "Food. I can do that. I can get her food. What food does she want? And if you say burgers I will immediately say no, cause a little girl as sick as her cannot and will not eat greasy food like those."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No. actually her request is mashed potatoes. She's been asking for it all day. But seeing as how I have no culinary skills at all, I have to wait until Sookie's off her shift at the inn so she can make it for her."

"I can make her the mashed potatoes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anything, as long as Rory gets better."

Lorelai smiled at him.

-

"And they lived happily ever after. The end."

"Thanks Babette." Rory smiled politely at her neighbor.

"You didn't like it?"

"Oh I loved it. It's just that, I'm a bit hungry right now, and I want to go to school." she replied sadly.

Babette patted her head. "Aw suga, don't worry. You'll be back at school in no time."

"Thanks Babette. I really did like the story though. I always love a good Luke and Lorelai story." she said with a smile.

"I knew you would. And remember, it'll happen soon."

_Not soon enough _Rory thought sadly. "Oh, look, your mom's back. I better get going."

"Bye Babette." Rory waved at her as she left. She sighed as she rested her head back on the pillow.

"Rory?" came Lorelai's voice.

"Rory?" Rory suddenly perked up upon hearing Luke's voice.

"Hey there chicken head." joked Lorelai as she appeared in Rory's bedroom doorway.

"Knock it off." said Luke sternly. "Hey Rory."

"Luke!" she shrieked.

"Luke brought you some mashed potatoes." said Lorelai as they entered.

"Really." she asked excitedly.

"Yup." Luke said, smiling, as he sat down on a chair next to Rory's bed.

"You feeling better honey?" asked Lorelai as she sat down next to Rory in her bed.

"A little." _specially since Luke's here_.

"You ready to eat?" asked Luke. Rory nodded enthusiastically. Lorelai was about to get herself ready to feed Rory, "Hey, why don't you go upstairs, and rest a bit. You look like you need it." offered Luke. "I can take care of her." Rory didn't have a problem with this.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that." said Lorelai, though she really was tired.

"It's ok. I'll handle this. I took the rest of the day off anyways. I can keep her company."

"Thank you so much Luke." smiled Lorelai grateful. She gave Luke a hug, which he returned uncomfortably. Rory watched the two and smiled, as she took the bowl of mashed potatoes and ate.

Lorelai kissed Rory on the forehead and went on upstairs to rest.

"So kid, what do you want to do?" asked Luke.

"Can you read me a story?"

"Sure."

Rory told him what book to get then he sat on a chair and began to read.

---

**1994 age 10**

"I'll be down here, ok?" said Lorelai to her daughter.

Rory nodded, trying not to tear up from the loss of her former friend, Larry the caterpillar. Lorelai watched as her daughter, clad in her sugar plum fairy ballet outfit, went on up the staircase, leading to Luke's apartment. She prayed to god that Luke was in a good mood today. He could be such a grouch sometimes. And if he ever make her daughter cry by saying no, then you can bet that Lorelai will personally make sure that he'll never live to see his own kids sadden by the lost of their own caterpillar.

With each step Rory made, she felt more and more nervous. Luke has always been known for his grumpiness. She just hope he was in a good mood.

She stood in front of the door with the glass panel that said William's Hardware Private printed on it. Just as she remembers from the many times she's been up there before. She took a deep breath and braced herself. She put on her brave face and knocked on the door.

She could hear grumbles from inside. She got a bit scared but immediately hid it. Then the door opened and an annoyed Luke came to view. At first, he got a bit fumed, not seeing anyone there. But Rory cleared her throat and Luke looked down and his face softened.

"Yes?" he asked, his gruff tone present.

Rory drew in a shaky, nervous breath. "Would you like to come to my caterpillar's funeral?" she asked, her voice quivering a bit.

Luke stood there, brows raised. In an instant, he would say no and throw out whoever the stupid kid was that asked him. Like he would actually got to some stupid caterpillar's funeral. He knew this town was crazy, but not totally crazy enough to have a funeral for a caterpillar.

But this was Rory Gilmore in front of him. He adored this little girl. So much as if she were his own. And besides, she looks so cute with her hair up in a bun, a caterpillar painted in glitter on her upper left cheek, or at least it looked like a caterpillar, and in her sugar plum fairy ballerina costume which was a waste, cause she never really was good at ballet.

"Ok." he says.

Rory's smile was extraordinary. "Thank you." she said shyly.

Luke just smiled back. "Where's your mom?"

"Downstairs."

Luke nodded and picked her up and carried her in his arms. Downstairs, Lorelai was already down to her fourth cup, scared for her daughter's life. She was biting her lip so hard, that it felt like it was gonna come off. She was about to order her fifth cup, when Luke came to view, with Rory, smiling, still in his arms. She sighed from relief, and her heart swelled up at the sight.

"So?" she asked.

"Let's go." he said and the three of them left the diner.

---

**1995 age 11**

Rory walked in Luke's Diner with a frown. She slouched down on a stool and sighed heavily.

"Rough day?" asked Luke as he poured her a cup of coffee.

She smiled at his gesture. "Not really." she said, taking a sip. "It's just hat, I have this assignment. And I really hate it."

"Is it something for P.E. or Home Ec? Cause you never hated an assignment before."

Rory smiled. _He does have a point_. "No, it's not for any of those class. We have this 'Take your father to school day' at school. We go to work with our dad's the day before, and then the next day, we take him to school and give out an oral report in front of the class."

Luke understood, and hated Christopher's guts more than ever. "I see. But why does it have to be your dad? Why can't you just take your mom?"

"Because it's for Father's Day, duh."

"My mistake."

Rory explained. "We already had 'Take your mother to school day' on Mother's day. And now, I have to take my father to school, but I can't cause I have no idea where he is."

Luke sighed in sympathy for her. He remembered the same project when he was at school. He had the same problem on Mother's day. But as a solution, he took Maisy as stand in. then a thought came. "Couldn't you just have a stand in father?"

"Yeah." she said grimly.

"Well, what about your grandpa? Why not take him?"

"I would, but last I heard he was away on business for two whole months. So, he's no option."

"Oh." he said. "Well, isn't there anybody else that can be your stand in? any male figure that would be best suit to stand in as your father?"

Rory thought a moment. Then looked up at him and smiled. "Well," she started shyly, "asides from you, no."

Luke blushed and looked away, trying to hide his reddening face and smile. But Rory saw. "I don't know." _I don't deserve to be called Rory's father._

Rory sighed dramatically. "Well then, there's nobody else that I can think of. You're as close to a father I have ever had. But, I guess I'll just tell Miss. Cruz that I wont be doing the assignment and that she'll just have to give me an…F" she choked.

Luke rolled his eyes at her dramatic ness. _So like her mother_. "Fine I'll do it." he grumbled, but really, everyone knows he'd do anything for this girl.

Rory squealed. She jumped and hugged him tightly and thanked him repeatedly.

----

**1998 agae 14**

Lorelai was at the diner, sitting at a table near the window. She was staring out the window, looking like she was in another planet. Luke came up to her, a bit concerned. She has not once asked or demand for coffee ever since she came in.

"Coffee?" he asked. But she didn't hear. Either that,or she's ignoring him. But why would she, he hadn't done anything, not that he knows of. He knew something was up. He sat the cffee pot down and sat in front of her. Still she hadn't noticed. "Hey." he said, touching her earm slightly.

This brought Lorelai back on earth. She turned her head towards him and saw his concerned eyes. "Oh Luke, it's horrible. Just horrible." she spat out.

the worst possibilities came to his mind. "What's horrible? Did something happen? Is it Rory? Did something happen to Rory?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No. It's not Rory. She's fine." Luke calmed down. _This woman's gonna be the death of me someday._ "You know that I'm doing my business calss in Hartford, right?" he nodded. "Well, there's suppose to be this award ceremony this weekend and I'm one of the students that gets an award."

"Congratulations." smiled Luke.

Lorelai smiled back. "Thanks." she said shyly. Then turned serious. "But, this is an overnight thing."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They just said it would be overnight and that I should bring clothes and toiletries."

"Well...what's the problem then?"

"It's an over night thing." she repeated. He didn't get it. "For adults only." Still nothing. "With booze and dope. Probably not the last part, but I'm sure there will be booze." nothing. "Over 18 only." _oh for pete's sake_. Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I can't bring Rory." she said more clearly.

Now Luke understood. "Oh. Well, couldn't Sookie or Mia look after her?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Mia's in California. And Sookie's visiting her parents for the weekend."

"What about your parents?"

"Europe."

"Babette and Morey?"

"Gig in New York."

"Lane?"

"Grounded." she sighed. "And besides, she has relatives over." she started to panick. "What am I gonna do Luke?"

"Well, isn't there anybody else who can look after Rory?"

"No, they're all busy or out of town at the time." she sighed heavily. "Maybe I should just skip it."

"No!" he said quickly. "You can't skip it. It's an award ceremony Lorelai. You have to go."

"I'll still get my award. I just wont be there to accept it." she explained. "It's better to miss it than have my kid left alone for the weekend." _even though I would love to get an award. And show to everyone that I'm smart._

Luke thought for a moment. "She could stay here."

Lorelai's head snapped up. "What?"

"Rory. She could stay here with me." then added "If that's ok with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Look, you don't have to miss this thing. I know how important this must be for you." _oh how well does he know me._ "You can leave Rory here. That way, you'll know she's safe, and well fed cause I have food, and coffee."

Lorelai smiled at him like he was an angel sent from god._ Of course he was!_ "Oh Luke!" she squealed and hugged him from across the table. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated as she let go. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I know." he smiled.

"Are you sure though?"

"Of course."

"Do you have any room up there for her? Where is she gonna sleep?"

"She can sleep on my bed, and I can sleep on the couch."

_He's so sweet._ "Luke, you can't sleep on the couch, you'll have back cramps in the morning."

He shrugged. "I don't care. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to."

Lorelai just couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Luke in her life. "Thank you so much Luke."

-

"Now, if there's anything you need just tell Luke ok?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they headed their way towards Luke.

"Yes mom." replied Rory, rolling her eyes. They've gone through this at least ten times since they left.

"And if you miss me, or just want to talk to me because Luke's being mean and wont give you coffee, call me."

"I know, I will." she assured

"And remember, if you see anything embarrassing that we can mock him for years, tell me! Even if he swore you not to." Lorelai said seriously.

Rory giggled and nodded her head. The girls entered the diner, which was now closed. Luke had told them he would close early. Even after they had kept on insisting he didn't have to.

"Be there in a sec." came Luke's voice from somewhere. Sounded like he was in the kitchen.

Lorelai turned to Rory. "I don't want to go."

"Mom. We've been over this before, you have to go." she said. "You've never received an award before. This'll be your chance. And I know you want to go and just gloat to people that didn't get an award. I'm not gonna let you miss that."

"Me too." said Luke as he appeared from the kitchen.

Lorelai clung on to Rory and hugged her tightly. "But I don't want to leave you."

"Mom," Rory said, pushing her mom away slightly. "I'll be fine. Luke will take care of me."

Lorelai looked doubtful. "She'll be fine." assured Luke.

"Ok." Lorelai hesitated. then hugged Rory once more and thanked Luke again before leaving.

Rory let out a heavy sigh. "Thank god, I thought she'd never leave." she joked, holding on to her duffel bag.

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "Come one, let's go upstairs and then you can freshen up."

Rory nodded as Luke led her upstairs. "Did you eat yet?" he asked as they entered Lukes apartment.

Luke took her things and placed them on his bed. "I had a bowl of Rice Crispies at home. That's about it."

He looked at her horrified. "Isn't that cereal?" She nodded. He sighed. "Come on, I made lasagna."

Rory brighten. "Really? Yummy!" She sat down ont he kitchen table and Luke served her lasagna.

Minutes lateer, Rory was eating her third serving of lasagna, as Luke was already halfway done with his second. The two were laughing and giggling as they took turns telling stories.

"And then Mom rearanged all of the things on the shelf then we ran out the door before Taylor could catch us." Rory finished her sentence.

Luke couldn't stop laughing. "Aw man. I wish I could have been there to see Taylor's expression."

"It was priceless." they kept on eating and laughing. "Luke, thanks again for looking after me while mom goes to her award ceremony. I wish I could have been there to see her."

"I know. And don't worry about it, I'm happy that you could be here."

"Really?" he nodded. "Thanks." she said shyly. She looked around the room. Noticed some of the stuff that was left behind from William. "How come you live up here?" she asked before she realized what was coming out of her mouth. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking." she added quickly.

"I don't." he said. "I don't know. Asides from the fact that the diner is just downstairs, I don't know. I just like it up here. Enough room for me. If I had lived somewhere else, then it would just be me all alone, in a big empty place. I'd just be lonely."

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Living alone just isn't fun."

Luke smiled. "Hey Rory?" Rory looked up. "I'm glad you're here."

Rory smiled back shyly, "Me too."

The two went back on eating and chatting away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So, that was the prologue. Nothing yet, but next chapter, there will be more…kind of.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEW!-yes, please review. I would really love to know what you thought of this story/chapter. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS that you have for this story, or any other stories of mine for that matter, is totally welcome.**

**♣bokayjunkie♠**


	2. It's her Birthday, He's Gotta be Here

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are NOT together…yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…my life sucks.**

**A/N: So, anything you need to know about this story is, basically, Luke and Lorelai have known each other since Rory was two. Ever since then, Luke has fell completely in love with Rory, and with Lorelai, but a different kind of love. Chris has never contacted the girls whatsoever. The last time Chris saw Rory was when she was born, and then hightailed his way out of Connecticut. And Rory has always admired Luke as a father.**

**-Now, this will not be just all about Luke and Rory. There will be plenty of java junkie stuff too. **

**A/N: From episode 1.06 (Rory's Birthday Parties). Though some scenes and dialogue's will be changed for story benefits.**

**CHAPTER 2: It's Her Birthday, He's Gotta be Here**

"Is he here yet?" asked Rory eagerly for the thousandth time.

"No honey, not yet." replied Lorelai in a sympathetic voice.

Rory sighed. "Oh."

Feeling her daughter's sadness, she decided to lighten her mood by urging her to open her presents. "Open your present. Open your present." she said excitedly, tapping the big box, wrapped in glittery wrapping paper.

Rory smiled at her mother's eagerness. She knows that she's only trying to make her feel better. She kneeled down in front of the box. Everyone gathered, anticipating on what Lorelai could have bought Rory.

Rory carefully unwrapped the present, trying not to ruin the wrapping paper, which Lorelai subtly booed at. Rory rolled her eyes. She opened the gift faster which revealed an iBook.

"NO!" she shrieked.

"Do you like it?" asked Lorelai. In reply, Rory jumped her mother on the couch. "I can take it back."

"Don't you dare." she threatened. "I love it. It's perfect."

"It's blue and it has a handle." Lorelai admired.

"It's way too expensive."

"I know, that's what I told the guy at the store." Lorelai giggled.

Then Sookie came out with the cake.

"Wait, he's not here yet." yelled Rory.

"Hun, he'll be here. Now blow out your candles." assured Lorelai.

"But I want him to see me blow out my candles." she whined.

"We'll take pictures." said Lorelai.

Rory sighed. "Ok, on three cause I'm gonna drop it." squealed Sookie. "One, two…"

Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to Rory. Rory smiled despite the loss of his presence.

"Make a wish." smiled Lorelai.

She made her wish, the same wish she made ever since she was five, and blew out her candle.

"All right everybody, I need your attention," called out Lorelai, standing in the middle of the room. Everyone all turned their attention to her. "This is a very serious moment." she paused for dramatic effect. "Two priests, a rabbi, and a duck-"

Everyone combined a groan and a laugh.

"Mom."

"All right I'm kidding." she giggled. "Um, I would like to propose a toast, to the one thing in my life that is always good, always sweet, and without whom I would have no reason to get up in the morning. My pal Rory. Cheers."

"Happy Birthday." cheered Babette.

"And in honor of this very special girl," continued Lorelai, "I now invite you all to help me eat her face."

"And you may have the first cut." smiled Sookie, handing Rory the cutting knife.

"There's something very strange about hacking into my own head." Rory joked.

-

After blowing out her candle and trying to break the tension between her mom and grandmother, Rory sat in the living room with her friends, talking and eating. She saved a piece of cake, just for him. The part with her eyes cause they're so blue, just like his.

After a moment, Rory went up to her mom, "Is he here yet?" she asked hopeful.

"Not yet honey." Lorelai sighed.

"When is he gonna get here?" she whined.

"Soon. I'm sure he's just very busy."

"But it's my sixteenth birthday party. He's suppose to be here. He has to be here." Rory panicked.

"Don't worry, he'll be here. He's just late."

"What time did you tell him to come?"

"Seven."

"It's seven thirty. He's not gonna come." she said sadly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "He's coming. Don't worry."

Rory grumbled and walked back to her friends. Lorelai shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. Sookie popped up somewhere panicking about no more ice. So as always, Lorelai calmed her down and went on her way out to get more ice.

Just as she was about to leave, Luke walked in with two bags of ice. "Oh! Oh my god!" she shrieked. "You're a vision. Sookie we have ice!"

Sookie, once again, popped up somewhere, "Hallelujah." then disappeared.

"How did you know?" Lorelai asked him.

"Well, a good rule of thumb is you can never have too many ice." replied Luke.

"Oh you're the best." she beamed, and gave him a big hug. Then she pulled back (much to Luke's dismay). She turned and saw her mother standing over the threshold of the hallway. "Oh, hi mom. This is Luke."

"How are you doing?" Luke asked.

Emily smiled politely. "Fine thank you."

"Luke?" came a shriek from the living room. Then Rory came launching into Luke's arms. "You're here!" she cried.

"Hey kid," he smiled, "Sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't scare ya too much."

"Nah." she shrugged.

Lorelai scoffed. "Right."

Rory rolled her eyes. Then turned serious on Luke. "Why were you late?" she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "You missed me blowing out my candles."

"I'm sorry kid. I had to close up."

"Hmph. You've never missed me blowing out my candles." she grumbled. _Not since...ever._ "What if my wish doesn't come true because you weren't here?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "It'll come true, don't worry."

"How can you be sure?" she pouted some more.

"I'll make sure it comes true." he assured her.

_You better._ Rory smiled a bit. "Fine. But I'm still mad at you for being late." she pouted.

Luke chuckled. "I'll make you coffee?"

Rory smiled. "Forgiven."

"Hey, can I get in on that deal too?" asked Lorelai.

Both Luke and Rory rolled their eyes. "Come one, I saved you a piece of cake." Rory said excitedly, grabbing his wrist. "And yes, you have to eat it."

"But the ice."

"I'll take them." offered Lorelai, taking the ice out of Luke's hands. Rory immediately pulled Luke to the living room as Lorelai went in the kitchen.

Emily had been watching their exchange ever since Luke had arrived. At first, when Rory had been asking Lorelai if 'he' was here yet, she assumed that they were talking about Christopher. After all, he was her father. But it wasn't. Emily sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please. I would love to know what your thoughts on this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS for this story, or any other story of mine for that matter, is welcome.**

**♣bokayjunkie♠**


	3. Realizing her Loss and Mistake

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are NOT together…yet. Some RoryDean also.**

**Disclaimer: I am completely hopeless.**

**-Now, this will not be just all about Luke and Rory. There will be plenty of java junkie stuff too. **

**A/N: From the episode 1.06 (Rory's Birthday Parties). Though some scenes and dialogue's will be altered for the story benefits.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Realizing Her Loss and Mistakes**

"She was such a cute little girl." gushed Babette, and everyone had to agree.

Everyone was gathered around in the living room, reminiscing of Rory's childhood. Some were standing, some were sitting. Luke, Rory, and Lorelai were on the couch, with Rory in the middle. _They look like such a perfect family. _Thought Emily sadly.

"Oh, remember when Rory fell off her bike?" said Babette.

"Who couldn't?" replied Patty. "How old was she then hun?"

"I think she was about ten." said Lorelai.

"That bike was deadly." told Luke. Rory giggled.

"Remember," continued Babette, "she fell off in front of the diner."

"Yeah," chimed in Patty. "And when Luke saw, he looked like he about to have a heart attack. He was so scared. He dropped all the plates he was carrying and immediately ran out the diner. He even tried to call 911."

Luke blushed and rolled his eyes. "Jeez. She fell, of course I got scared."

"Scared enough to call 911?" teased Lorelai.

"I think he was even more scared than Lorelai." laughed Babette.

"Rory never got to ride that bike for months." giggled Lorelai. "Luke wouldn't let her, he even hid it in his storage room, so Rory and I couldn't take it." Everyone laughed. Luke blushed more. Rory patted his shoulders, and smiled at him, telling him it was ok. So he wouldn't be that embarrassed.

"I'm still crushed beyond belief that she quit her ballet lessons." cried Miss patty dramatically.

"Oh not me." said Lorelai. "Miss Perfect Work Ethic would prance around this room 24 hours a day."

"Even in my diner." added Luke.

"And I still stunk." Rory pouted. Luke placed his arms around her shoulders and rubbed her arms reassuringly.

"I can vouch for that." chimed in Lane.

"That's not true." Miss Patty defended her.

"She was pretty bad." said Morey

"No, don't you listen to them." said Miss Patty. "You had a true gift." everyone laughed. "What? She did! She was talented."

Everyone continued to laugh. Miss Patty kept on to defend Rory of her ballet talent. As they continued on, Lorelai spotted her mother walking upstairs. She excused herself from the group and followed on up. She appeared in her bedroom doorway and saw her mother holding her quilt that was on her bed.

"I made that." Lorelai said quietly, entering her room. "From Rory's old baby clothes."

Emily was startled, she looked over and saw Lorelai. "I hope you washed them first." she said after a moment.

"Rats I knew I forgot something." Lorelai joked as she sat down on her bed.

Emily took her time in Lorelai's room. Observing every inch, every corner, every detail. Comparing them to her room in the mansion. How cluttered and disorganized this room was compared to her old room. This was the first time the realization dawned on her. that this was more Lorelai than the her old room. It was very out there, which is so like Lorelai.

"That's quite an assortment you've got down there." Emily started off, still in off daze of her room.

"They're great people." she responded.

"This Patricia-"

"Miss patty."

"She teaches dance?"

"Among other things."

Her eyes dozing off at the pivtures displayed on her cluttered shelf. "And the man with the ice?"

"Luke."

She looked at the picture, of Lorelai, Luke, a little Rory at a Holloween party, then looked back at Lorelai, "How long have you two been married?"

_About fourteen years. _Then she realized, "What?" her eyes widen at the question. "Luke?"

Sure they had been mistaken as a married couple at least one or two…thousand times before, ever since she had met Luke. Specially when Rory was still little and they would hang out in the diner, tourists and passerby's would coo at what picture perfect family they looked like. And sometimes, when she's really busy, Luke would be the one to go t Rory's Parent, teacher confrences, and of course, in a samll town like this, the teachers would sometimes wonder why it was Luke talking to them and not Lorelai. He was already like a father to her.

But never, in a million years, would she have thought that her own mother would even think that. "I'm not married to Luke." _is she crazy? Of course she's crazy, it's Emily._

Emily just smiles, "Mh-hm."

"I'm not." Lorelai said defensively. _Even though he proposed to me two days ago...as a joke of course._ "Seriously, we're just friends. We're not even dating."

_Could have fooled me. _"I bet Rory would beg to differ." she said. "She seems to be pretty close with this…Luke." looking at the picture again. "And from what it seems, he's been around a lot."

"Well, Luke has always been there for us. Ever since we've met him. And Rory has always been attached to him." _Ever since she could crawl. She never wanted to let go of him._

"I bet."

"Mom, seriously, you would have known if I were married." Lorelai said._ I don't hate you guys that much that I wouldn't tell you that I'm married. Or getting married. _"Luke is my best friend and keeps me in coffee. Nothing else."

"He seems to like you." Emily went on knowingly.

Well, Emily has not been the only one to inform her this, and every time they would mention it, her heart would skip a beat, and her stomach would di a little flutter. "And you're judging this by how?"

"By the way he looked at you."

"Which was how?"

_To put it, _"Like you were about to give him a lap dance."

_I wish. _Despite herself, Lorelai smiled and felt her heart skip a beat, and stomach flutter again. "He did not look at me like that." still in daze from her mother's description.

Emily noticed her reaction. "You're pleased."

Suddenly hitting earth. "What?"

"You smiled. You're pleased that the ice man looked at you like a porterhouse stake."

Again she smiled, and again, her heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered. Why was she feeling like this, specially since her mother keeps insinuating that Luke, her best friend, keeps looking at her with longing eyes. "I'm smiling, because you're crazy, and that's what you do to crazy people to keep them calm." _yeah, keep telling yourself that Gilmore._

Emily shook her head, she knows better. She moved on over to her dresser and spotted a picture of Lorelai, with a cast on her leg, and in crutches. "What's this?" she asks as she picked up the photo.

Lorelai walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. "Well that's me mom."

"I know that's you." Emily said, rolling her eyes. "You're wearing a cast."

"Yeah, that's when I broke my leg."

"You broke your leg?"

"Yeah, three years ago." Lorelai started to explain. "During a yoga class. The headstand portion took a very ugly turn. The good thing was I brought the smug, blonde, pretzel chick down with me. I've since learned that I'm a bit too competitive for yoga."

Emily hadn't been listening. Her head was still wheeling over the fact that her daughter had broken her leg and she wasn't there to take care of her. "I never knew you broke your leg." _or even did yoga._

Lorelai waved it off. "It's no big deal mom. If I had been really sick you would have known."

"Yes, well." regaining herself, trying not to be too much sentimental, and regaining her posture. "You know, you could get a maid in here once a week to at least tidy the place up."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. _And the true Emily is back. _"I like it cluttered."

"You can't even find the bed."

"Yes I can, it's the thing that I crash into on the way to the closet."

Having enough of this, she decided it was time to go. "I should check on your father." she headed towards the door, but stopped when she heard Lorelai.

"Hey mom." Emily turned to look at Lorelai. "It was nice that you came tonight. It meant a lot." _to me. _"Tot Rory. Really."

Emily understood. "Well, she is my granddaughter, after all. I should be there."

"I totally agree."

Emily started towards the door again, but just really couldn't help herself with the quilt and everything.

"Leave it." Lorelai said, before Emily could even begin to fold up the quilt.

* * *

REVIEW!-yes, please. I would really love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And, and SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS for this story, or any of my other stories for that matter, are welcome. 

♠bokayjunkie♣ 


	4. Secrets and Traditions

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are NOT together…yet.**

**Disclaimer: I try and I try, and yet, it's still not mine.**

**-Now, this will not be just all about Luke and Rory. There will be plenty of java junkie stuff too. **

**A/N: From the episode 1.06 (Rory's Birthday Parties). Though some scenes and dialogue's will be changed for the story benefits.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Secrets and Traditions**

"Next year, we are going to McDonalds with one of those slides and that's it." proclaimed Lorelai as she put more trash in to the garbage back that she's holding.

"Jeez. The two of you already eat enough burgers at my diner as it is." Luke grumbled, entering the kitchen with a big garbage bag that was already filled. "Living room's done." he announced as he threw away the garbage bag in the huge garbage can that he put inside the kitchen.

"Thanks Luke." smiled Lorelai, then turned around so he doesn't see her blushing. _Curse you Emily. _Since her mother had mention Luke's longing eyes for her, she could never look at Luke without blushing. Just having the thought that he might be looking at her like she was someone directly out of a porno magazine, just made her rising red...and really _excited. What is wrong with me?_

"The party was a hit." squealed Sookie.

"And we'll be eating onion dip for breakfast for a week." commented Lorelai.

"Jesus Christ." muttered Luke. Lorelai giggled..._god I'm pathetic._

"You know, you mix that dip with some ground turkey and some garlic and it's really not too bad." Sookie mused.

"Not looking for a recipe Sook." said Lorelai.

"Ooo, reflex, sorry." Sookie said, then turned to Luke, "Hey Luke, you know if you want you can-"

"No!."

"But-"

"No!"

"If you just-"

Luke looked at her with a fixed glare. "For the last time Sookie, No!"

Sookie sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'm gonna go take down the decorations in the living room." she said deflated.

Lorelai giggled. "Ok." then Sookie left. Not really such a good idea. Being in a room alone, with Luke non the less. Lorelai was really cursing Emily now. Why did she have to mention Luke to her. And the fact that she kept insisting they're married. _So what if we have played house before? So what if Rory may have called Luke daddy the first time she met him, in fact, it was the first word she had said to him? It doesn't mean anything! It was just an illusion people._

Trying not to look at Luke's direction, Lorelai turned to face the kitchen window, when she looked up, her eyes widen, and felt as if she couldn't breath. An alarm started to go off in her head. She started to panic inwardly. She is witnessing right now, a tall, thick haired boy, talking to her daughter. Her offspring. Her one and only. _That is until Luke and I have a baby together. _But her head was just busy with Rory and this boy, that she hadn't really registered what she had just thought.

She must have had a horrified look on her face, because Luke was at her side. Either that or he's a mind reader.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Then his head turned his direction to what Lorelai was looking at, his expression was just like hers. "Who the-"

Lorelai's instinct was to immediately, take Luke's eyes away from Rory and the mysterious boy. She pushed him away from the window and try to calm him down. "Now Luke, don't get all harsh now." then it just registered to her that her hand was on his chest. She immediately pulled it away.

"But…who was that kid?" he demanded. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Luke, I don't know. But please, just take It slowly. I'm sure he was just a friend…from town." she bet he was that kid that Miss Patty told her about. The kid that her daughter helped find a job, and was the reason for why she first didn't want to go to Chilton. But no need for Luke to know that.

"He better not lay a hand on her." he said, his jaw tighten."I swear I am gonna kill him if he does."

Lorelai's heart melted by how protective he was of Rory. _He really does care about Rory._ "Look, just don't do anything irational, ok? Relax. I'm sure it's nothing." _I'll be sure it is_. "Just don't do anything you'll regret. Specially in front of Rory. Alright?"

It took a moment for Luke to control his anger. "Fine. But if he does anything-"

"You take his dead carcass body and bury it yourself in Taylor's yard. I know."

Luke smiled little, which made Lorelai proud. At this moment, she realized the close proximity they are in. Her eyes were directly at his luscious lips. She was having mental images of kissing them. She was even licking her lips the way she would whenever she sees chocolate, or pie, or ice cream, or...

"Lorelai." came Sookie's voice.

She immediately jumped apart from him. _That was a close one. _Lorelai thought. _Damn you Emily. _Lorelai made sure that she's at least three steps away from Luke. He seemed to no have noticed Lorelai's close proximity. Or wondering eyes, and sensual lip licking. He was too busy trying to restrain himself from killing whoever that boy was.

Lorelai turned her head towards Sookie, "Yeah hun?" she asked in what, she hoped, was a calm voice.

"I'm leaving now." she said. "Decorations are by the table."

"Ok, well bye Sookie. Thanks for all your help." said Lorelai as she hugged her.

"Welcome. Hug Rory good-bye for me. Bye Luke." waved Sookie.

Luke waved back then Sookie left. Before he could say anything to Lorelai, Rory walked in the kitchen with a content smile on her face.

"Hey." Rory said, both the adults turned to look at her.

"Hey," smiled Lorelai, "Sookie just left."

"Oh, well, I hope you said thank you for me?"

"I did."

"Ok. Well, wanna start now?" she asked excitedly.

Luke and Lorelai nodded. The three headed in the, now decoration-less, living room. Luke sat on the further end of the couch, with Rory next to him. Lorelai put on the video tape in the VCR. She walked back and sat down next to Rory, on the other end of the couch, the one closest to the kitchen.

Rory was seated cross-legged, leaning back to Luke's arms, which was rested on the backrest of the couch. She took the remote and pressed play. The screen showed Rory, starting her first day at Stars Hollow High, from last year. Lorelai was hugging her tightly, and Rory looked like she couldn't breath.

"_Lorelai could you at least let your daughter breath?" _came Luke's voice from the screen. But he was not seen. Obviously he was the one holding the camera.

"_NO!" _screamed Lorelai. "_I'm her mother and I'll say when she can breath."_

Luke chuckled, so did Rory. Lorelai just pouted.

"_Mom!" _came Rory's muffled chocking voice.

"_Oh, for pete's sake." _muttered Luke. Then the camera shook, and changed to Luke hugging Rory, but more gentle than Lorelai. Lorelai was now the one holding the camera.

"_you be good in there ok?" _said Luke. Rory nodded, smiling up at him, looking like she was about to cry. "_learn a lot of stuff."_

Then the camera shook more and was out of view from Rory and Luke's face. It grew a bit dark, because Lorelai shoved the camera against Luke's chest.

"_my baby" _cried Lorelai. The camera was now focused on Lorelai hugging Rory, feircly, again.

Rory and Luke chuckled in their seats as they watched this. Lorelai stayed quiet. She watched the screen, then looked towards Rory and Luke. Every year, on Rory's birthday, after the party, the three of them would watch home movies that they made of Rory's life the past year. They would watch it and reminisce on the past year. It was their tradition. William had actually started it. When he first met the girls, he always had a video camera attached to his hand, recording Rory's every move, every day.

'it's important to document these things.' he said. 'one day, when she's all grown up, you'll want to remember these moments.'

He was right. Every year, she would look back on the past year and feel content and happy with her life. She has a great life right now. A great job. Have really great friends, and an amazing daughter. Whos seemed to be pretty content with her life too. And doesn't need her father after all.

Before, Lorelai would often though that her daughter would resent her because she didn't put much more effort on making Christopher stay. But she didn't. Rory loves her life. She doesn't need Christopher, because she has Luke. He's done so much for them. He's already like a father to her. Lorelai would watch all those family moives, and shows, with the mother and the father and the kid, and would sometimes think, 'I wonder what that feels like'. But all thanks to Luke, she already knew the feeling of a happy, somewhat dysfucntional, family. She looks back at her daughter and Luke sitting next to her, and then back at the screen, all her worries, the mysterious boy with Rory, and the incident in the kitchen, were easing away.

_Oh my god! I thought about having a kid with Luke!_

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I would really love to hear what you think about this chapter/story. And, any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you want to see in this story, or any of my other stories for that matter, is totally welcome. **

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	5. Someone was Caught Playing Kissy Kissy

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are NOT together…yet. But they will be. Mark my words they will be. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing.**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of your reviews. Please keep sending them in. I hope this'll keep you occupied until the next time I update. I probably wont be able to until next week, cause I'm kind of busy preparing for my birthday this weekend. So, hope you like this chapter.**

**A/N: From the episode 1.07 (Kiss and Tell). Some scenes and dialogues will be altered for story benefits.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Someone was Caught Playing Kissy Kissy in the Market**

"One of us has to do laundry tonight." said Lorelai as they round the corner, heading towards Luke's.

"Why?" asked Rory.

"Because I haven't had any clean underwear for three days."

Rory was almost afraid to ask, but, "So right now under your skirt you're wearing…?"

Lorelai grinned mischievously. "Not underwear."

"Mom!" _never ask questions! Never ask questions!_

"It's kinda nice actually…breezy." she says, swaying her hips a little.

_Never ask questions! Specially to my mother. _"My role model ladies and gentlemen."

"How come you haven't ran out yet?" she asked suspiciously.

Rory avoided her for a moment, "I don't know." she stammered. "I guess I have more underwear than you."

"That's not true, you have less." she says, then narrowed her eyes at her. "Have you been doing laundry without me?"

"No." she says unconvincingly.

"Rory."

"Ok, one load."

Lorelai feigned hurt. "And you didn't even ask if I had stuff to throw in?"

"It was a big load. There wasn't any room." she said in defense. "And besides, Luke was the one who finishing up the rest of them."

"Luke was in on this too?" she cried dramatically. "I'm crushed. I'm bleeding. Get me a tourniquet. Oh no, they're dirty, cause Rory and Luke wouldn't wash them."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll do another load tonight. I promise."

"Never mind. I'll do my own laundry." Lorelai grumbled.

_Why do I even bother? _"Fine even better."

"I hate doing laundry." she grumbled even more.

"What do you know? You never even do your own laundry anyway."

"I do too!" she shot back like a child.

"No you don't." Rory smirked. "You either go to the Laundry-Mat, or Luke does them for you, and I do your undergarments."

_She has a point there. _"Maybe I'll just buy new underwear." she thought out loud as they pass Miss Patty's dance class, doing their dress rehearsal, for a Thanksgiving dance, on the stage that they set out in the square.

The girls enters Luke's diner in time to see Taylor annoying Luke about fall decorations, and Luke barking at him.

"We're talking a few streamers and a paper turkey." Taylor went on as he followed Luke around the diner. "How's it gonna hurt to have a paper turkey."

Luke was fuming. "No turkey, no squash, no pumpkins. Nothing colored orange."

Lorelai and Rory share a giggle as they sat at the counter.

"Ok, you don't like orange. That's fine. Autumn has many varied hues to toy with." said Taylor.

"Excuse me," Lorelai called, "can we get some coffee please?"

"And a muffin?" added Rory.

"Warmed?" finished Lorelai.

"This is the autumn festival." continued Taylor, ignoring the girls' requests. "Your show is right across the street from the Horn of Plenty. You're right dab in the middle of everything. You have to decorate."

"I don't have to do anything but serve food!" yelled Luke.

"And coffee!" yelled Lorelai, mocking anger, bashing her fist on the counter.

"And muffins!" yelled Rory, imitating her mother's actions.

"Taylor! I am tired of having this conversation with you, every year!"

"Yoo-hoo!" called out Lorelai, trying to get their attention.

"You have lived in Stars Hollow a long time young man. It's time you became one of us.' said Taylor, both again ignoring Lorelai.

Lorelai gets out a dollar bill, and waves it in the air. "Whoo!"

"Sorry, I guess my pods defective!" Luke shot back at Taylor.

"Hey, my mom's not wearing any underwear!" Rory tried. _That'll get their attention…well, at least Luke's._ Lorelai slapped her shoulders for saying that. "Well you aren't."

The two not even hearing what Rory said. "You're just being selfish Luke." Taylor went on.

"Still they don't notice." Lorelai said. _Luke's not even frazzled that he can just look up my skirt and see all the goods. _"I can't take it anymore."

"We're talking about the spirit of fall." Taylor continued.

Lorelai stood up and went behind the counter. "What kind of muffins do you want?" she asked her daughter.

"Blueberry."

"You know where you can stick the spirit of fall?" he asked him, as he went behind the counter, handing Lorelai hers, and Rory's cup and a tong. "Here, don't use your hands."

Lorelai thanked his quietly and took out the muffins and put them in a bag.

"I don't think you're taking me seriously." Taylor accused, crossing his arms across his chest.

Lorelai went back to Rory and handed her, her muffin and coffee.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically. "No tip?" he asked to Lorelai and Rory, who was almost out the door.

"Oh, yeah, here's a tip. Serve your customers." she said.

"Here's another-don't sit on any cold benches." he shot back.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him, then just stuck her tongue out at him, then left. _Looks like he did hear Rory after all. I wonder what he's thinking._ Lorelai smirked.

* * *

Luke busied himself by wiping down the table. It was already past three, and there were only two tables filled at the moment. There was basically nothing to do. This would be about the time that Rory got back from school. And what he remembers, she doesn't have anything to do after school today. So she was probably gonna be stopping by. 

He figured that she would want pie, or at least some sort of dessert. He went in the kitchen and checked the freezer. Only vanilla ice cream left. Good, but not good enough for a Gilmore. He decided to go to the market to buy the girls' their kind of ice cream. The things he do for these girls.

He went in, and got a basket. Went to the back, and took out coffee ice cream, which was for Lorelai, and cookie dough, for Rory. Very fattening and a lot of calories, but anything for those girls.

After he got the ice creams, Luke decided to buy some toiletries for himself. As he rounded the corner, he spotted Rory and that kid that he saw her with at her birthday party. His back was to him, with two sodas hidden behind. Rory looks like she was thinking about something when all of the sudden, he kissed her.

Luke was now fuming hot. Smoke was coming out of his ear. _How dare that kid kiss her! Geez, and in the market too!_ He was about to step in and give that kid a piece of his mind, when all of a sudden, a voice in his head, which, not so surprisingly, sounded like Lorelai, said 'don't do anything you'll regret. Specially in front of Rory'. Before he could do anything, Rory bolted away and ran out the market.

Before Luke did anything that he'd regret, or probably put in jail for, he paid for his stuff and got out of there.

* * *

"Lane? Lane?" Rory frantically searched for her best friend once she entered Kim's Antiques. 

Immediately, Lane popped up from somewhere, wanting to know what was up with her best friend. If everything was ok. "What's wrong?" she asked panicked.

"I got kissed." she blurted. "And I shop lifted." she lifted up her left arm, showing her the cornstarch that she had took from Doose's.

Now getting excited. "Are you serious? Who kissed you?"

"Dean."

"The new kid"?

"Yes."

"You go the new kid? Oh my god." _this was like gold being found in Connecticut ground._

"It happened so fast." Rory started a bit more calmly. "I was just standing there-"

"Where?"

"Doose's Market."

"He kissed you in the market?" almost squealing.

"On aisle three."

"By the pest spray?" Rory nodded. "Oh that's a good aisle." _Any aisle where you get kissed by the new kid, or by anybody, is a good aisle._

"Oh my god. I can't breath." Rory suddenly noticed how out of breath she was. _Well duh Gilmore, you **ran** all the way here from the market!_

"Ok, sit down."

"No. I can't sit down. I'm too…oh my god. I got kissed!"

"Who kissed you?" the girls turned to see Mrs. Kim who just entered the room. The girls were suddenly became nervous.

"The Lord mama." Lane stuttered.

Mrs. Kim looked doubtful, but let it pass. "Oh, ok then." then she left.

"So? Tell me everything?" Lane asked in a hush, squealing, excited tone, once Mrs. Kim was out of sight.

Rory explained. "So, I go into the store and her offers me a soda. And then he puts two behind his back and he asks me to pick one and then he kissed me."

Lane squealed. "I'm so jealous. That's it. I've got to get some dumb ugly friends."

Rory giggled. "I have to go tell my mom."

"Call me later."

"Ok." she said, starting to leave, then stops.

"What's wrong?" Lane asks.

"I can't."

"You can't leave?" she asked confused. "It's sing your favorite hymn night at the Kim house. Make a run for it."

"My mom doesn't know about Dean."

"So tell her."

"The last time the subject of boys came up, it got very ugly."

"Well that was different." Lane comforted her. "She thought you were gonna quit school over a guy."

"Yes, over Dean."

"Ok, fine. But she doesn't have to know it was him."

"She'll know."

"How?"

"She's Lorelai. She'll know." she explained. "And I don't even want to know what Luke will say. He's gonna be so furious." she started to panic. "What do I do?"

Lane thought of positive outcomes from Lorelai. After all, she is a cool mom. "Well, maybe she'll be more open to the concept now that you're in school and doing so well and everything."

"Maybe." _she is a cool mom. Not even like a mom, more like best friend._

"Try it."

"Ok." Rory smiled, then panicked again. "But what about Luke?"

"Well, have your mom do something to prevent him from killing Dean." Lane said. "She can get him to do anything."

"Good idea." Now with more confidence, she nodded. "Ok, I gotta go." she started to leave.

"Hey," Lane called out, Rory turned. "Was it great?"

Rory smiled. "It was perfect."

Lane smiled dreamily. "Wow."

"Yeah."

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, do tell me of what you think of this chapter/story. I'll take anything. Good, bad, and in between. Also, any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS and/or REQUESTS you want to see in this story, or any of my other stories for that matter, just tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	6. Supermarket Slut

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET.**

**Disclaimer: I can tell what I wish to own…a stereo for my room, Tivo, the first and second season of Gilmore Girls, Luke, Jess, my life…I can go on but it would take forever.**

**A/N: Alright, I've had some people tell me that they're not pleased with the Rory/Dean set up. Well…all I can say is I FEEL YOUR _PAIN_! I know exactly how you feel. It just _pains_ me to write about them. I am not a fan of the whole Rory/Dean relationship myself. I'm more of a _Rory/Jess_ or _Rory/Marty_ fanatic. But come on guys, this is the first season after all, and I have to stick to the script.**

**Which is another thing, yes the story is mostly from the script, with a few twists of my own, but the big finale will be different. Just bare with me people…and there will be more java junkie moments…that's all I have to say.**

**A/N: Also, I didn't mean to update before. I was updating _Jessica Alba's in Town_, but accidently put it on this story. So sorry about that, but here it is now. Again, so sorry.**

**Last A/N: From episode 1.07 (Kiss and Tell) Dialogues and scenes altered for story benefits.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Supermarket Slut**

Rory entered her house, and found her mother laying on the kitchen floor near the fridge. Food everywhere. She sighed. Lorelai seems to be trying to get some repair guys to help her figure out what was wrong with their fridge. _Why ask some guys, who will just spend hours on telling you junk you don't need to know, or useless to you. And bills you by the minute, when you could just ask Luke to help you. He's smart, and knows everything there is about repairs._ Wow, she has been spending way to much time with Luke. She's even ranting in her head.

It looks like she's having a hard time trying to get the guys on the other line to cooperate. She goes into her room and placed the cornstarch on her dresser. It was the perfect remembrance of her first kiss. She looks at it, she can still feel his lips on hers. She goes back outside, and her mother was still on the phone. She sits down on a chair and grabs herself something to eat.

"Great. Good-bye." said Lorelai harshly as she turned the phone off.

"So are they coming tomorrow?" Rory asked carefully. Obviously, her mother was not in a good mood.

"Nope." she stood up. "Monday, between three and eight." she stated angrily. "I am completely useless."

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"Ugh. Nothing to be sorry about. I'll just get Luke to look at it." _at least he'll give me a discount. _"Oh my god. Look at this place. It's a sty! Now I'm crabby and useless. Stupid fridge. Stupid fridge guys. I hate my life." he yells as she left the kitchen.

Rory looked after her mother, a bit scared. _I can tell her later. _Not because she's chickening out of it, but because her mom seems to be in a bad mood. Rory stood from her chair and followed her mother up to her bedroom. She saw her mother, laid down on her bed, with a pillow covering her face.

"Mom?" Rory said, sitting down next to her mother.

Lorelai pulled off the pillow from her face and looked at Rory apologetically. "Sorry for my outburst." she said. "I just had a really crappy day. First, the crappy morning I had at the inn, and Michel's French getting thicker by the minute. Then Mrs. Kim kept on pushing me about the rocking chair that I still haven't picked up. The stupid fridge guys just made it worse."

Rory looked at her mother sympathetically. "Well, we're allowed to have bad days once in a while." Lorelai nodded. "want me to call Luke for you?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Nah, it's ok. I'll call him." she said. Rory nodded. "What are you thinking about?"

Rory's head snapped. "Huh?"

Lorelai looked at her worriedly for a moment. Then gasped lightly. "Oh, are you thinking about what to get him?"

"Get who what?" she asked confused.

"Luke."

"What about Luke?"

"His birthday present?" said Lorelai. "You know, you're always worried about what to get him on his birthday. But you really don't have to be. He'll love anything you give him. You know that." Lorelai smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, right." she said, trying to sound convincingly. "Thank you for the pep talk mom." she smiled and hugged her. She hadn't even thought about Luke's birthday. How horrible is she? Every year, she usually worries more about what to get Luke for his birthday than her own. But this year, she hadn't thought about it at all. And she realized she needed to get him a birthday present. How could she forget? _Well, Dean does have that effect on me. How does he do that? This must be how mom feels with Luke, or how Luke feels around mom._

"Anytime sweets." Lorelai said as she pulled back. She sighed heavily then stood up. "I better go call Luke." she said then went back downstairs.

* * *

"Well?" Lorelai asks as she enters the kitchen. Luke was leaning down, his head inside the fridge. Lorelai tried to look away but she can't. _He really does have a great butt. Maybe I should get him tights for his birthday._

"Almost…" he grunted.

Lorelai wasn't paying attention. She was so hypnotized by his built back that she, absentmindedly, picked up an apple and took a bite. Once she started to chew, the taste registered to her that she was eating a fruit and checking Luke out. She immediately turned away and spit out the apple. She threw it with disgust.

"Alright done." Luke announced.

Lorelai turned back to see Luke, standing up from his position. "Great. Thank you." she was still flustered by what she was doing before. _Now who's looking at who like they were a porterhouse stake? _"You have no idea how much time you saved for me by doing this."

"It's ok. Better than having someone look at it and pay them when you can just have it done for free."

"That is exactly my motto." she joked. Easing a bit. "Which is exactly why I keep you around."

He rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks." he said sitting down on a chair. So did Lorelai. "So, where is Rory?"

"Out collecting can goods for the Horn of Plenty." she explained, eating a more, decent food, Doritos.

"You told her not to go to the market, right?" he asked her. He wanted Rory far away from that boy as much as possible.

She looked at him confused. "No, why?"

"Why?" he couldn't believe she hadn't done anything. "So she can't see that boy anymore." he said a bit forceful.

"What boy?"

"The boy that kissed her." he yelled.

Her eyes went wide. _Did he just say what I think he just said? _"A boy kissed her?"

Then he realized, "You didn't know?"

"No." she said. "You mean some boy kissed her? I mean really kiss her? Not just some lousy peck on the cheek, or the lips. But a long, full on smack?"

"To put it, yes."

Lorelai didn't know what to say. Her head was spinning. A boy kissed her daughter. "Was it that boy we saw at her birthday party?"

"Yes."

"I hate that kid." she growled. "I can't believe she didn't tell me. Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know." he sighed.

"I'm her best friend. Why didn't she tell me?" she wined.

He shrugged. "Did you two fight?"

"Not that I can recall." she thought for a moment. "I gave back her Macy Grey CD." Luke rolled his eyes. "Did she tell you about this?"

"No. I saw him kiss her."

"Where were they?"

"In the market. By the pest spray aisle."

Lorelai nodded. "Why didn't Rory tell me about the kiss?"

"Maybe she didn't know you'd take it so well." he tried.

"But we tell each other everything." she wined.

"This is different." he had to put all his anger aside to comfort Lorelai.

"But we tell each other everything else. But this she keeps a secret." she went on. "It's cause it's a guy thing isn't it?"

"Probably." _like she'd talk to me about these stuff._

"Well that's not good." Lorelai continued. "I have to make her understand that I'm ok with the guy thing. Cause not talking about the guys and our personal lives, that's me and my mom, not me and Rory."

Luke nodded. Then asked, "Are you ok with the guy thing?"

"Yes." she says not so convincingly.

His brows raised. "Really?"

"Ok…ish."

_Should have known. _"That's not ok."

"Well it's an Ok with an ish." she insisted.

"Whatever you say." he knew better.

"She just…she thinks I'll disapprove, right?" she asks, not waiting for his response. "Well I wont. I'll show her that I think this is great. Once she sees that I think this is great, everything will be back to normal between us. Right?" not waiting for his response. "Ok, good."

"So you passed the need for an actual person to talk to minutes ago?" she smiled and nodded. "You're an amazing woman." he said before he could stop himself.

Lorelai blushed and smiled. "Thank you for noticing." he smiled back, glad that she didn't mock him or laugh at him for what he just said. She drew in a deep breath and let it out heavily. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Luke?"

Luke sighed. "You want me to do your laundry, don't you?"

She pouted. "Please."

Luke rolled his eyes and stood up. "Upstairs, bedroom?"

"The blue basket on my bed." she smiled.

"She came prepared." he said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and can you also-" Lorelai started before he left, but was interrupted by Luke.

"Pick up the rocking chair from Mrs. Kim? Yes." he sighed then went upstairs.

Lorelai beamed. "Thank you." she yelled after him. Still processing of their conversation.

* * *

Later, that evening Lorelai have been sitting on the couch ever since Luke left. Her thoughts were still reeling in about the boy that kissed Rory. She couldn't believe that a boy kissed her daughter, and Rory didn't even tell her anything about it. She's not mad, just upset. Not over the whole kiss thing, but because her daughter didn't tell her. 

Lorelai looked at the clock on her VCR. Rory should be home any minute. She decided to check out front, by the window and wait for her. A few minutes later, she saw Rory walking across their yard. She immediately went back to lie on the couch, pretending to read a Cosmo magazine, just as Rory entered the house. She tried to look casual.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Rory said as she entered the living room.

"Oh, hey," Lorelai said brightly. "no big deal. There's Chinese in the fridge."

Rory smiled. "Ok. Oh, Lane and I talked about what to get for Luke's birthday, so I'm gonna go shopping this weekend." she said as she walked towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna go alone though cause if you come with me then we'll never be able to leave."

_Damn it! _Lorelai promised herself and to Luke, mostly to Luke, that she would wait until Rory was ready to talk about it, but couldn't wait. _Luke should have known that I'm an impatient person. _She immediately huffed off the couch and followed Rory in the kitchen. She was looking in the fridge, Lorelai walked up behind her.

"So, kissed any good boys lately?" she asked suddenly.

Rory swirled around and looked at her mother in shock. "Who…?"

"I have my ways." was all Lorelai said.

"of course." Rory mumbled, taking out the Chinese food and closing the fridge door.

"So…is he cute?" she asked as they sat down on a chair.

Rory smiled shyly. "Yeah, he is."

"Can he spell?" she cringed at how it came out, a bit harsher than intended. She sounded like her mother.

"He can spell and read." Rory defended. "How long have you known?"

"Since this afternoon." Lorelai replied. "You didn't think you were gonna be able to keep it a secret, did you? You were making out in the market."

Again, Rory said in defense, "We weren't making out. It was just one kiss."

Lorelai scoffed. "Yeah, well by the time that gets to Miss Patty's it's a scene from 9 ½ Weeks."

_True_. Rory sighed. "So, how did you know exactly? Who told you?"

"It's not important." Lorelai shrugged off.

"Taylor?"

"Nope."

"Kirk?"

"Not even close."

"Was it Mrs. Kim?"

"Mrs. Kim knows?"

Rory cringed. "Not really." she stammered. "Lane and I were talking about it, and she came in, she asked who kissed me, Lane covered up saying that it was the Lord. We weren't sure if she bought it or heard anymore."

_Why am I out of the loop from my daughter's love life? _"It wasn't Mrs. Kim. Or Taylor, or Kirk, or Babatte and Miss Patty…It was Luke."

Rory suddenly shot up. "Luke?" she shrieked. "You mean Luke knows?" she asked in panic.

"Again. Small town. Making out in the market." Lorelai pointed out.

"Again, not making out. Just a kiss. One kiss." she pointed back. Then became a panic again. "Oh my god, I can't believe he knows. He's gonna be so mad at me. He's gonna be so mad at Dean. He's gonna beat up Dean. No…he's gonna kill him."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. _Boy I sure do wish he does. _"No he's not."

"Yes he is." Rory insisted. "He's gonna find him in the market, or in town and kill him." _oh god. _"Maybe I can warn Dean before he goes anywhere near the diner. Luke doesn't even know what he looks like. Maybe I can still save him."

"Look, drama queen, Luke will not kill Dean." Lorelai assured. "And he knows what he looks like."

"He does?" this caused more panic in Rory.

"Yeah. He saw it."

"He did?" _That's not a whole lot better._ Not only was Rory in panic, but humiliated as well. "I can't believe he saw us." she buried her face in her hands, and rested her elbows on the table. "You could have said something you knows?" she wined.

"Now funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you." Lorelai shot back.

Rory crossed her arms on the table. She bit her bottom lip nervously, "So…what now?"

"Now? Nothing."

Rory stared at her confused and suspicious. "No? no lecturing about kissing a boy."

"Not from me. Probably from Luke." Lorelai said. "Why, did you do it wrong?"

"No…" thinking back to the kiss. "I don't think so."

Lorelai sighed. "I didn't love the way I found out." she said. "but you're getting older. These things are bound to happen occasionally. Actually, I think it's great."

Rory eyed her suspiciously. _Yeah right. _"No you don't."

"Yes I do." she said brightly, too brightly. "I'm thrilled."

_Uh-huh. _"Thrilled?"

"Yeah."

Rory inwardly rolled her yes. "You're completely weirded out by this, aren't you?"

"No!" she insisted. "you're crazy. I'm completely fine with it."

"You don't seem fine." Rory went on. "You seem the complete opposite of fine."

"Well, you're projecting that on me because you don't want to think that I'm fine when I am as I have said, fine."

"Ok." though she still wasn't convinced.

"Never been finer." Lorelai insisted.

"Got it." _even if you're lying. _"You want some?" she asked, offering her some Chinese.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please I would really love to hear what you think about this chapter/story. Good, bad and in between. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you'd like to see in this story or any of my other stories, are welcome. **

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	7. All Hale the Royal Family of StarsHollow

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, do you really think I'm that powerful to actually own this show?... ... ...Ha! I wish!**

**-From the episode 1.07 (Kiss and Tell). Some scenes and dialogue's qill be altered for story benefits.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: All Hale to the Royal Family of Stars Hollow**

Later that night, after the girls had established that Lorelai was fine-and Rory still in disbelief of Lorelai's actual state of being-the two went out to get some supplies for their movie night. They walked down the streets of Stars Hollow, heading towards Doose's.

"Ok, we have to be really quick. Cause the video store's gonna close, so stick to our list." Lorelai instructed. "No impulse buying like toothpaste or soap."

Rory nodded. As the two neared the market, Rory suddenly became nervous. She stopped before entering.

"Rory?" asked Lorelai, curious at why her daughter had stopped.

"I think we have enough stuff at home." Rory said lamely.

"Really?" asked Lorelai. "Where do you live? Cause the home I left this morning had nothing."

"Well we're ordering pizza. That's enough"

"Are you crazy?" _well duh! She's my daughter. _"you can't watch Willy Wonka without massive amounts of junk food!" _does she know how disrespectful that is to the Oompa-Loompa's? _"It's not right. I wont allow it. We're going in."

Rory hesitated. "Rory, it's fine."

"It's too weird."

_Aarrgghh. _"I'm gonna have to meet him eventually." Lorelai said. "And plus, luke's already met him, well, seen him, don't you think I should get that honor too? I am your mother after all."

"Ok. How bout next year?" she joked…kind of.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna be so cool in there you'll mistake me for shaft."

Rory sighed. "There will be no interrogations." _It's bad enough that Luke probably already did._

"I swear."

"No kissing noises. No stories of my childhood. No referring to Chicago as Chitown. No James Dean jokes. No father shotgun stares. No Nancy Walker impressions."

"Oh come one." Lorelai groaned. _I'm not that bad. At least I'm not like my mother, she should be thankful for that._

"Promise me."

"I really and truly promise." Lorelai said sincerely. "Now can we please go in the market?"

"Ok. Let's go." Rory braced herself as they entered. She looked around as Lorelai took a basket by the door. "I don't see him."

_Drats. _"All right. Maybe he's on a break."

"Yeah." she eased a little bit more. "Yeah, maybe he's on a break."

Lorelai and Rory went to the candy aisle, picking out whichever candy as they pleased. "Do we want marshmallows?" Rory asked.

"Mmmm." Lorelai smiled. "And jellybeans, and chocolate kisses. Cookie dough we have at home. Peanut butter. Ooo, do you think they have that thing that's like sugar stick on one side, but then you dip it in the sugar on the other side and then you eat it?"

Rory shook her head. "We are going to be so sick. It's amazing that we still function." she said. "If Luke finds out about this, he is gonna be so mad."

"**_If_**, he finds out." Lorelai said. Then in a serious tone, "Which is why you should keep your mouth shut little missy."

"Oh come one." she rolled her eyes.

"You always cave, every time he asks you what you ate. And then I get in trouble and he wont give me any coffee."

"Well can you blame me. He's very scary." she giggled. She turned the corner and saw Dean bagging groceries. "There he is."

Lorelai walked up behind Rory and peered over her shoulders. "Boy he's tall." she commented. "That must have been some back-bender, that kiss."

_God! _"Mom."

"Make sure you warm up next time." she joked.

"Ok, we are leaving now." she threatened.

"Sorry." she immediately said. "Done now. He's got great eyes. Gotta love a guy with great eyes." _I wonder if they're blue, like Luke's._

"Yeah." Rory smiled dreamily.

"And a nice smile."

"Very nice."

"Think we can get him to turn around?"

"It's nice too."

"Really?"

"Trust me."

_Bet it's not as nice as Luke's. _Lorelai thought back to this afternoon when Luke was fixing her fridge. She immediately shook it away. _Bad! No thinking of Luke that way! He's your friend. Nothing more!-yeah, which is why you keep on playing house with him._

The girls went on to the cash register to pay for their stuff. Lorelai stood casually, as Rory tried to be casual as she can, but was too nervous. They made through paying and the introductions, plus some small talk with flying colors.

Rory sighed from relief when Dean was being called to help out in the back. "See, it wasn't that bad." told Lorelai.

"You're right." Rory smiled. _Now all I need to do is convince Luke to not kill Dean_.

"I said nothing embarrassing. Nothing stupid." Lorelai said proudly.

"I appreciate that."

"So chill out." Lorelai said, then couldn't help herself, "Supermarket slut." she smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "See? Even a little information in your hands is dangerous." she said before they left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"God, for a box of chips, these sure are heavy."

"Yeah." Dean grunted, as he, and another co-worker in Doose's, Jeff, lifted up boxes loaded with chips, into the backroom.

"Thanks for helping out man." Jeff said.

"No problem." Dean replied.

"So hey, heard about what happened this afternoon." Jeff brought up with a smirk.

"What happened this afternoon?"

"You and Rory Gilmore. Kissing in the market. It's the talk of the town."

"Why is it such a big deal?" Dean asked. "I kissed her so what? I like her, and she seems to likes me."

"Dude, it's a total big deal. That was Rory Gilmore you were smooch'n on."

"I don't get it. Is she the _IT_ girl here or something? The princess of this town?"

"Uh, yeah!" Jeff said with a duh expression. He explained. "You see, her and her mom are like the Queen and Princess of this town. Everybody loves them. And Rory has never been kissed before. Heck she's never even had a boyfriend before. She's never really had any interest to have a boyfriend. The only guys she likes are either from a book or on TV."

Dean was a bit amused. Pleased that he was her first. Boyfriend and kiss.

"Just watch out for Luke Danes man." Jeff said.

Dean was again confused. "Luke Danes? Who's he and why?"

"You know that man that owns the diner?"

"That Luke Danes?" Jeff nodded. "Yeah. I go there sometimes. He seems a bit scary. Why?"

Jeff pitied him. _He really didn't know what he was getting himself into. _"You really want to get into good terms with him."

Now Dean was really interested. "Why?"

"That man, loves Rory as if she were his own. Heck, she could even possibly be his own. But, she isn't."

"Is he like her stepfather or something?" boy was he in trouble if he was.

Jeff chuckled and shook his head. "No. trust me, we'd all know if they were together. Rory would be the first one to announce it to the world." he said. "Luke has always been Rory's father figure ever since she was in diapers. He's the King of this town and Rory's his Princess. No boy has ever went near Rory without Luke knowing. The last time a boy touched her, Luke exploded at him and threatened his life. Never saw that poor boy in town again." Jeff said in sympathy. "And Rory was just right behind Luke all the way. So was Lorelai. Luke loves those two. Specially Rory. And Rory loves him as if he were her father. So you better be serious about her, cause if you hurt her, Luke will be the first one to take a hit at you. And be careful when you're near her, and try to be on good terms with Luke."

Dean gulped. He thought that he didn't have to worry. He really did like Rory. Never liked anyone as much as he liked her. He really wanted to be with her. He found out that her dad bailed on her when she was born, so it was just her and her mom. And when he met Lorelai, he seemed to be on good terms with her. But he never heard about Luke and his role in Rory's life. Fine, if he had to suck up to Luke he will. He's determined to be with Rory without any conflicts. Dean made a mental note to be more careful next time he goes to the diner.

Dean heard the cashier call him back. "Yeah?"

"Here." she said handing him the Red Vines. "Give these to Lorelai and Rory. They should be near. If not, they should be at the diner."

Dean nodded nervously. _Great. _Fortunately for him, Lorelai was just outside the market. He sighed from relief. At least he can prepare himself for Luke Danes.

"Hey," Lorelai turned to see Dean. "You forgot your Red Vines." he said, handing her the Red Vines.

"Oh, wow!" she exclaimed brightly. "You totally saved the night. Thanks."

"Sure." before he could turn and leave, Lorelai stopped him to invite him to their movie night. He didn't know, after what he heard about Rory's life, he wanted to prepare himself. He really wanted to make a good impression on them. Let them know that he's good and he wouldn't hurt Rory.

"I'm sure Rory would love it." was all Lorelai said that got him to cave.

"Seven sound good?" she asked.

"Seven sounds fine." he smiled. _At least I'll be on Lorelai's good side._

* * *

**A/N...more like rant: Ok, so you all probably watched the season premere...right? How could you not, despite what happened on the season finale, how could we turn our backs to those two girls. Anyways, I was just planning on skimming through the show, back and forth from watching Heroes (love that show), only planning on skipping the scenes in which Christopher was in. And successfully did, thank you very much.**

**Even with the situation of the characters, it was really funny. They still have it. I loved the raquetball thing-they should know better. The Michel and Sookie got into a fist fight thing-Michel should know better. And when the car ran through Luke's Diner-everyone, including Taylor, should have known better! And when Rory explained it to Lorelai and when she said 'I'm good, I'm good' it was soooo hilarious how she said that! I would have said it the exact same way. I was laughing the enitre time.**

**Though the Logan and Rory scenes were really sweet. And the rocket-ship, I was really sqealing-even if I despise Logan and wanted Jess back-it was that sweet. And the spatula thing. And when Luke came at the end of the episode, I was really heart broken when Lorelai said she slept with Christopher. And when I saw the previews for the next episode, I started to hyperventilate, and sobbing so hard, that my friend started to disown me. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!**

**... Though on the other-hand, who also saw Lauren on Ellen DeGeneres? I thought it was sweet when Lauren said that she loves Mathew Perry. Though don't get me wrong, I am such a Scott/Lauren fanatic as well!**

**Sorry, I just really needed to get that out. And rant time over.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, pelase, I would just love to hear what you think of this chapter/story. Good, bad, and in between. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you would like to see in this story-or any of my toher stories for that matter-are completely welcomed. **

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	8. Back and Forth

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are_ not _together…YET. And some RD also…sorry for that part.**

**Disclaimer: My life sux.**

**A/N: From the episode 1.07 (Kiss and Tell). Some scenes and dialogues will be altered for story benefits.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Back and Forth**

Rory ran towards the Video Store. Something she was not fond of. After her mother had complained about wanting Luke's, she was still not ready to face him yet. _What does he think of me now? _So Rory went to get the movie while her mother went to get her coffee.

She went to the children's section and took out Willy Wonka. After she rented the movie, she headed out and bumped into Luke. Her heart started pounding crazy. She hasn't seen Luke since this morning for breakfast. And he knows about the kiss, not just know about it but saw it. She was really afraid that he'd be angry at her. And kill Dean. She's still not ready to face him.

"Luke?" she said nervously.

He stared at her for a moment. He didn't say anything. He seems upset. His eyes mixed with disappointment and…love. No matter what happens he'll always love her. She'll always be his little girl. He sighed and turned and kept on walking.

"Luke." she cried, stepping in front of him so he wouldn't walk away from her.

Luke looked at her. He saw her eyes threatening with tears. _Ah jeez_. He didn't want her to cry, not because of him. Being mad at her wasn't worth it. He just wanted his little girl back. Before Rory could shed those tears, Luke hugged her tightly. Maybe tighter than Lorelai did last year when Rory started High School.

Rory hugged him back with much intensity. She just couldn't take it for him to be angry at her. He's never been angry at her. Upset sometimes, but not like this. Those times, she could just pull out the ol pout and puppy dog eyes, and he'd give in. but this was different. This was about a boy.

She sniffled into his chest a bit. Luke pulled back slightly so he could look at her. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Luke. Please don't be mad at me." she pleaded. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

Luke gave her an assuring smile. He cupped her face, brushing the tears away with his thumb. "It's ok. Nothing to be sorry abut. I'm not mad."

She looked at him hopeful. "You're not?"

He chuckled. "No. I can never be mad at you." Rory broke into a huge smile and hugged him again. Luke was more than happy to return the hug. "I am however, upset that you didn't tell your mom about this."

Rory nodded as she pulled back slightly. "I know. We already talked."

"Good." he said.

"So, are _we_ good?"

Luke smiled. "I'm still not happy about this." Rory nodded sadly. "But, you are growing up. And this comes with the package with a teen-age girl. You grow up, discover boys." Rory giggled a bit. "Just, be sure he treats you right. Ok?"

Rory nodded. "Will you at least give him a chance?"

He sighed. "For you, anything."

She beamed and gave him one last hug before leaving to go look for her mom. She found her, still in front of Doose's.

"So?" Lorelai asked expectantly.

"Got it." she said proudly, showing her the tape. "And, I talked to Luke." she said happily, as they walk.

"Really? Everything good with you two now?"

"Yeah. I apologized. He's not mad."

"Well how could he be mad with you? You're his perfect little angel." Rory giggled. "Oh, hey, I invited your friend." Lorelai said.

"What friend?"

"Dean."

Rory stopped, dead in her tracks. "What?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said. "I told him what we were doing tonight and he was totally into it so…" Rory looked horrified. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You invited Dean? To our house?" _is she crazy?…Stupid question Gilmore._

"Why are you freaking?" Lorelai asked. _Isn't she happy? _

"Because we haven't even been out on a date yet. My first date with Dean is going to be with my mother? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be happy about this."

"in what universe would I be happy?" she asked. "This isn't Amish country. Girls and boys usually date alone." _I'd leave you alone for your date with Luke…eh maybe not. Probably only for the dirty part._

"I don't think of this as a date." Lorelai said, trying to calm her daughter. "I thought of it as a hanging out session."

"Well I don't want our first hangout session to be with my _mother_ either."

Lorelai cringed. "Stop saying mother like that."

"Like what?"

"Like there's suppose to be another word after it."

"I can't believe you did this." Rory cried. "I'm so humiliated."

"You're totally overreacting. I invited him for pizza, not to Niagara Falls."

"He's the boy that I like."

"I know. I looked for one that you hated but it was really short notice." she joked.

"And now he's forced to come over and sit with me and my mother and eat crap and watch a movie." _I will never have a boy like me again._

"Well, I just invited a friend of yours to hang out. What's the big deal. I mean what if Lane had done it?"

"You're not Lane." she pointed out. "You're my mother. You inviting him over is like Grandma inviting,…" _Luke _"…a guy you liked over."

Lorelai felt a stab in her heart. "You're comparing me to my mother?"

_Uh-oh. _"No, I just-"

"I'm Emily Gilmore? My how the mighty have fallen." she cried dramatically.

Rory sighed. "I didn't mean that."

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you." Lorelai said quietly, trying to convince her daughter that she means good.

"I know." Rory said.

Lorelai paused. "If I was Emily Gilmore I'd be trying to humiliate you." she said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I just-"

"Look, I'm sorry ok?" Lorelai said sincerely. "I screwed up. I was trying to…look I'll go, I'll uninvited him. I'll…tell him that it's canceled on account of I just found out I am my other and I have to go to intensive therapy."

"No, you can't uninvited him.' she said. "He'll think I totally wigged out."

"Well, then…I'll disappear and you guys can be alone."

"And have it look like you arranged a date for me? No!"

"What do we do?" Lorelai asked.

Rory thought. "He has to come."

Lorelai gave her a somewhat sympathetic smile. "It wont be so bad. Ok? Just pizza and a movie and hanging out. I promise you wont feel like your mother is there."

"Ok."

"Ok." Lorelai smiled as they started to walk again. "You might, however feel like my mother's there."

Rory trolled her eyes. "Oh boy."

"Well…" she started. Then noticed Rory's expression. "You're still upset with me, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?" she grumbled.

"No, I guess I can't." Lorelai said. "What can I do to make you forgive me?"

_Marry Luke for one, and give me a brother or sister. _"I don't know."

"Well, if you think up of anything, like auctioning off my underwear, make me kiss Kirk, or Taylor, whatever, just say it, I'll do it. All so you can forgive me."

Rory thought about it. And really thought about it. Then BAM. She had the perfect way for her mother to repay her. "Well..." she said, smiling at Lorelai mischievously.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"How bout we invite Luke?"

Lorelai's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Perfect. You invite Dean over I invite Luke." _it was very perfect_.

Lorelai tried to play nonchalantly. "And why would you do that?" _oh, god. Please don't be serious. Please don't be serious._

"Well,"_ cause you like him, _"He's a guy. And Dean's a guy. It's perfect. That way Dean wont feel like he's stick with two girls. He'll have Luke to bond with."

_She can't be serious. _"But, what about being afraid that Luke will kill Dean?" _yeah?_

"Luke's fine with it." Rory said. _At least I hope he is. _"He told me he'll give Dean a chance. What a perfect way to give him a chance than by hanging out with us. On movie night?" _kind of like a double date._

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her. "You're bluffing." _oh god she can't be serious._

Rory just winked at her and ran off towards the direction of the diner. Lorelai gasped and ran after her. It was times like these that she cursed herself for not having athletic abilities.

_Where did Rory learn to run like this?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory stood in her room, looking at all of her clothes, displayed on her bed. Come one, it can't be this hard to pick an outfit. Lorelai was also having trouble of her own. She didn't know which sweater to wear. She decided to ask Rory what she though. She brought with her two of her optional shirts.

"Hey, I…" Lorelai stopped as soon as she entered Rory's room and say what was going on inside. "This is good. Add some cold cream and some curlers and let him know what he's coming home to every night."

"This was suppose to be a simple night." Rory said, ignoring her mother's comment. "Watch a movie, eat junk, go to bed feeling sick. End of story. Now I'm suppose to look pretty and girly. Which is completely impossible because I'm gross and I have nothing to wear." she sighed as she sat down on her bed.

Lorelai gave her a sympathetic, yet assuring smile. "Do you want some help?" her own problems can wait later.

"No." she said stubbornly. "Yes." she finally gave in.

"Ok," she laid down her own shirts and looked for something Rory can wear. Then spotted a cute burgundy sweater. She picked it up and held it in front of Rory. "Here. This says 'hello, I'm hip and cute but also relaxed since this is something I just threw on even thought it looks fantastic on me.'"

Rory looked at her mother amazed. "How'd you do that?"

"What?"

"I've been staring at that top for twenty minutes." she said. "it was just a top. Then you walked in and in three seconds, it's an outfit."

"It comes from years of experiencing fashion brain freeze like the one you just had."

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"This whole guy thing." Rory explained. "I mean, I've watched you when you talk to…" _Luke. _"…a man. You have a comeback for everything. You make…" _Luke_ "…him laugh. You smile right-"

"I smile right?" Lorelai ask amused.

"And then you do the little hair flip." _which can always get Luke to do anything you want._

Lorelai was confused a moment. "Oh, twirl. Hair twirl."

"And then you walk away. And… …" _Luke_ "...he just stands there, amazed, like he can't believe what just happened."

"That's because I stole his wallet." Lorelai joked.

"I'll never be able to do that." Rory said sadly. "Trig I can do. But boys? Forget it. I'm a total spaz."

"Listen," Lorelai started, "the talking part, you just get use to. The hair twirl I can teach you. And the leaving him amazed part, with your brain and killer blue eyes? I'm not worried." Rory smiled. "You'll do fine. Just…give yourself a little time to get there."

Rory nodded. Then looked up. "Is half an hour enough?"

Lorelai smiled. "Plenty." Rory got up and hugged her mom. As they pulled back, Lorelai remembered her mission in the first place. "Ok, now you help mommy." she said, displaying her two optional shirts in front of Rory. "Which one do you think I should wear tonight?"

Rory looked at the shirts, one low, V-neck sweater, and another tight spaghetti strapped shirt, both very provocative, then back at her mother. Her expression was in disbelief. "Uh…mom? Don't you think that's a little too revealing?"

Lorelai looked at her blankly. "Soooo…..spaghetti strap or sweater?"

Rory had to giggle. "Mom. It's just movie night. With junk food and pizza. And it's only gonna be Dean and…" then she realized. "Ooohh." she said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing." still smirking.

"Rory!"

Rory smiled. "Is it because of Luke?" she asked, trying to hide her eagerness.

Lorelai scoffed. "Noooo!" not so convincingly.

"Riiigghhhttt!" Rory just kept on smirking.

"Like you said it's just a movie night."

"Mh-hm."

"And it's only Dean and Luke."

"I know."

"So can you please help mommy pick out something to wear so she does not look like a fashion reject around the two boys who will be here tonight?"

Rory giggled again. "Are you suddenly back in high school where you need to dress up just so you can impress the star jock?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Nooo. But you are." she said childishly. "And besides, Butch dated Sissy."

Rory giggled harder. "I dare you to say that in front of Luke."

Lorelai had to giggle with her, then tried tog et back to business. "But seriously, what should I wear."

Rory tried to regain some seriousness for her mother. "Mom, I suggest you wear something nice, pretty, and something that doesn't say that my mother's Anna Nicole Smith."

Lorelai huffed in defeat. "Fine." she grumbled. "Come on." she said to Rory. "Dab on some lip gloss. Maybe a little mascara. Wear your hair down and your attitude high." Lorelai instructed.

Rory raised her brows. "You're like a crazy Elsa Klensch."

Lorelai smiled. "Why thank you. Come now, hustle. We've got men coming over."

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I would really love to hear what you think of this chapter/story. Good, bad and in between. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you want to see in this story, or any of my other stories for that matter, are totally welcome. **

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	9. The Double Date Kind Of

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also, so i'm sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: ... ...**

**A/N: From the episode 1.07 (Kiss and Tell). Some scenes and dialogues will be altered for story benefits.****

* * *

CHAPTER : The Double Date...Kind Of**

It was now fifteen minutes before seven and Rory was almost ready. Her hair was down, and her outfit was on. All she had to do was dab on some make-up. While Lorelai was still upstairs getting ready. At 6:50 the doorbell rang. Rory panicked a little.

"Rory!" came Lorelai's voice from upstairs. "Can you get that please."

"But I'm not ready yet." Rory cried, putting the mascara on really fast.

"Well I'd get it but I'm in my underwear." Rory rolled her eyes. "Though as much as I would just love to flash complete strangers, it might send off a different message to your friend."

"Fine." Rory grumbled. Thankfully that mascara went on without a fight. She checked herself first on the mirror, before opening the door. Her perky smile faded a bit when it was Luke on the other side. "Luke?"

"Glad you're happy to see me." Luke said dryly.

Rory smiled apologetically. "Sorry." then gave him a hug and let him in. "Why are you so early?"

"I closed up already. Had nothing to do." he shrugged.

"Why didn't you use your key?" Luke just raised the Luke's take out bags he had. "Oh."

"And I forgot my key at the apartment." he offered sheepishly.

Rory rolled her eyes playfully. "Here." she said, taking the bags from him, "You could have used the spare key under the turtle." she said to him.

"You have a spare key?"

"Yeah, we've had it under Herbert for years, didn't you know that?"

"I thought you guys gave me your spare key?"

"We did. Mom had another spare key made just incase."

"Why?"

"Have you met my mother?"

"Good point."

Rory shook her head and led Luke to the living room where she put the Luke's food on the coffee table along with all the other foods they've prepared for the night.

"Geez. What the hell are these crap? Don't tell you me you guys are gonna eat all these?" Luke said.

"I heard a 'Geez.' Is that Luke?" came Lorelai's voice.

"Yes." Rory yelled back.

"What is she doing up there?" Luke asked a bit irritated, looking up the stars.

"Getting ready."

"Huh. Trying to look good for your suitor?" he joked.

_Nope. Just for you. _"She just doesn't want to embarrass me." Rory offered lamely.

"Too late for that now." Luke mumbled.

Rory rolled her eyes. "And how bout you?" she started sternly. "Do you promise you wont embarrass me?"

"Why are you asking me?' he said innocently. "I wasn't the one who invited him over without your permission."

"Again, I thought I was doing a nice thing." came Lorelai's muffled reply from upstairs.

"Not talking to you." yelled Luke.

"Luke, please." Rory pleaded. "No interrogations. Please."

Luke sighed. "I promise. I wont scare him off."

"Thank you." Rory said sincerely and hugged him.

Luke hugged her back. "But I can't promise on what your mom might do."

Rory giggled. "Hey! I heard that." said Lorelai as she descended from the stairs.

Luke looked at her at, her hair down, tight jeans, blue checkered blouse, the top buttons unbuttoned showing the white undershirt she has on. She is breathtaking. "Hey." was all he could say.

"Hi." Lorelai smiled shyly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About forty-five minutes later, Luke, Rory and Lorelai were already seated on the couch-in that order. The food was already displayed on the coffee table, much to Luke's dismay with the choices. Though Rory did set carrots for him and told her mother to order salad along with the pizza. Now, the three were waiting for Dean.

"What time did you tell him to get here?" asked Rory.

"Seven." Lorelai replied.

"Maybe something happened to him. Maybe he's not coming." Rory panicked.

"Maybe he's just late little Miss German train." Lorelai said.

Luke let out a frustrated sigh. This kid was definitely getting on his last nerve. _Not really a good way to start off with Rory._ He stood up from the couch and checked out the window. _Oh for the love of…_

"Found him." he said.

Lorelai jumped from the couch and joined him to the window. "Oh oops."

"What?" Rory asked, when she saw what they saw she gasped in horror. "Oh no. they've got Dean." Rory clanged on to Luke as if her life depended on it.

"Wait here." Lorelai said then went outside. Moments later, Luke and Rory saw Lorelai approaching Babette and Morey, who was keeping Dean up. After a few seconds, Lorelai sent Dean over to the Crap Shack. Rory immediately went to the door to greet him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Dean immediately said once he was inside. "I got here like a half hour ago."

"We believe you." Rory said.

"We believe you if you'd said you got here three hours ago." said Luke as he appeared in the foyer to join the group.

Dean snapped his head up at Luke. He got a bit nervous. Lorelai never said anything about Luke coming over.

"Uh, Luke this is Dean." Rory introduced. "Dean this is Luke, he owns Luke's Diner. well duh, it has his name on it." _way to impress Gilmore._

"Hey." Luke said offering a hand.

Dean just nodded at him nervously shaking his hands.

"He's gonna be joining us tonight." Rory said to Dean.

Then there was complete silence. Fortunately Lorelai entered the house, making small talk. Lorelai instructed Rory to give Dean the grand tour of the house, banishing away any embarrassing things of Rory's that may come up along the way. Luke thought that it was completely stupid. If Dean really liked Rory, those embarrassing things wouldn't matter. He's lucky to even be with a girl like Rory.

Luke settled in the living room, after being instructed by Lorelai to do so. Apparently, he's not allowed to be part of the tour on account of he might scare Dean away. _What gave her that idea?_ He was about to protest when Rory showed Dean inside her room when the doorbell rang. Lorelai came out from the kitchen and gave him a stern look saying 'don't move a muscle'. He sighed and settled back down the couch, glancing from time to time towards Rory's bedroom, _God what are they doing in there? _

"We do not need dessert Sookie." Luke heard Lorelai hiss at a hushed tone, trying to get a pestering Sookie to leave her front porch.

"Oh everybody needs desserts." Sookie said. Then casually added, "So where is Rory?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes at the same time Luke did. "With Dean."

Feigning surprise. "Oh, Dean, that's right. Dean's here."

_Sure, like she really didn't know about Dean coming over_. "Yeah right. Ok, you need to go, now." ushered Lorelai.

"Please, just one little peak." Sookie pleaded. Luke took this as his cue to go over and help Lorelai.

"No." Lorelai said forcefully.

"Preblem here?" Luke asked, entering the foyer, trying to help Lorelai block Sookie at the door.

"Luke?" Sookie asked in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"He's joining us tonight." explained Lorelai.

Sookie gasped in realization. "Oh, is this like a double date thing?" she asked excitedly.

_Oh boy. _Were the words that rang in both Luke and Lorelai's heads. "It's not a date Sookie, it's just a hang out thing." said Lorelai.

Sookie, still doubtful, let it go. "Ok, well…uh…so…how are you two? How are you two doing? How you doing? Are you-"

"Sookie!" both Luke and Lorelai yelled in unison.

"What? I'm concerned." she said innocently.

"You're stalling." Luke said.

"Am I?"

"Sookie!" Lorelai sighed exasperated. Just then, Joe came with their pizza. "hey Joe, how much do I owe ya?"

"Fifteen even." Lorelai paid for the pizza, as Luke kept Sookie outside of the house.

"So what did you get on your pizza?" Sookie asked. "Did you ask for extra sauce. Because I always ask for extra sauce. Because sometimes I-"

"Sookie." Lorelai hissed. "She's already freaked out I invited him here. If she thinks I'm parading him in front of all my friends she'll have Luke finally kill me."

"That's true." Luke agreed. "And I might just do it."

Sookie pleaded. "But I just-"

"Death. Bloody and slow. Ok?" Luke said.

Then Rory appeared with Dean behind her. "Hey mom, was that the pizza?" she asked. Then saw a grinning Sookie at the door carrying two pizza boxes, with her mom and Luke-who was carrying the tray Sookie had-next to her. _Oy vey. _"Sookie?"

"Hi." Sookie squeaked excitedly. "I'm Sookie St. James." she said, shoving the pizza boxes onto Lorelai and extending her arm to Dean. Dean politely shook it. "Nice to meat you Dean. I mean, not that I knew you were Dean. But you do look like a Dean. doesn't he look like a Dean?"

"Uh…yeah." Lorelai replied nervously. "Out of all of us here, he sure is the only one that looks like a Dean."

Sookie giggled. "Yeah, cause you're the only guy here." all their eyebrows raised up, specially Luke's. Then she added quickly, "Well aside from Luke, Rory's dad. I mean, step-dad. I mean, father-type figure." she replaced lamely. "Oh hell, he loves Rory so much he might as well be her father." Luke and Rory blushed. Then Sookie turned to Lorelia and Luke, "Why don't the two of you just get married to avoid all confusions?"

"Ok, bye-bye Sookie!" Lorelai quickly ushered Sookie outside the house she could say anything further to embarrass her and her daughter. She sighed from relief when Sookie didn't put up a fight.

"Here, let me help you with those." Dean offered politely. Lorelai thanked him as Dean took the pizza boxes from her, which, Luke had to admit, was generous of him. Luke and Dean went to the living room leaving Rory and Lorelai behind.

Sookie's visit definitely made Rory's night. If she wasn't so freaked out about Sookie making a cameo of their evening, and the fact that she was in a room with Dean, she would definitely laugh at what Sookie had said about her mom and Luke. _I wish._ Was all Rory thought of while Sookie was speaking.

"I did not invite her." Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear.

"Why didn't you just set up a camera and broadcast it over the internet?" Rory whispered back.

"Because I don't think that big."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halfway through the movie later, the two pairs were happily seated in the living room. Dean and Rory were on the floor, with their own box of pizza, and Luke and Lorelai were on the couch, with Lorelai hogging the pizza, while Luke, already having finished his salad, just sat next to her, keeping his distance from her, and watched the movie. Glancing once in a while at Lorelai, but focused mostly on the pair on the floor. Keeping a close eye at Dean, making sure he tries nothing in front of them. Though Lorelai must admit, Luke was really on his best behavior around Dean. _God, I bet he just wants to kill him right about now. _Lorelai giggled inwardly thinking about Luke and hedge clippers. Dull ones.

"Who wants more?" Lorelai said, eyeing Rory and Dean. There were only two pieces of pizza left. And Luke was somewhat amazed that Lorelai had been able to eat all that. It was a large box after all, and he only had one slice, that he barely ate in which Lorelai finished. Though he shouldn't be all surprised.

"I do." called out Rory, turning around to take the box of pizza that Lorelai handed to her.

"Wow, she eats." commented Dean with a smirk.

"Yes I can." smiled Rory proudly. Then thought, "Oh wait, is that a bad thing?"_ great Gilmore, he thinks you're a pig now._

Luke listened carefully at what Dean had to say. But Dean just chuckled. "No…uh, most girls don't eat." he said. "It's good you eat."

"I'm all for it." Lorelai agreed. And despite himself, Luke agreed too. He like it when Lorelai ate, she looked cute when she does. And it amazes him that she can still keep her figure without going to the gym.

"Let's talk about something else besides my eating habits, shall we." said Rory, trying to change the subject. Luke felt sorry for her.

"Oooh! Oompa-Loompa's!" Lorelai shreiked with glee, bouncing around on the couch as the Oompa-Loompa's danced around chanting their song. Luke rolled his eyes at how childish Lorelai could be sometimes, though, she is very cute when she gets all excited like this. That's what he loves about her, though he'll never admit it…except to Rory probably.

"My mom has thing for Oompa-Loompa's." Rory informed Dean, with an embarrassed smile. Luker really felt sorry for her.

"I don't think finding them amusing constituted a thing." Lorelai scoffed. Luke had to laugh at that. Lorelai smacked him on the chest.

"No, but having a recurring dream about marrying one does." Rory giggled. Though Lorelai hadn't really been all that truthful about the dream. It was really Luke that she was marrying to and the Oompa-Loompa's were just there to make it more festive. "Mom, even had Luke dressed up as an Oompa-Loompa once for Halloween. It was hilarious." Rory and Lorelai laughed at the memory. While Luke just scowled.

"How did you manage to do that?" Dean asked Lorelai.

"He lost the bet." Lorelai said triumphantly.

"Because you cheated." Luke said.

"Nuh-uh." she pouted, throwing popcorns at him.

"Oh that's really mature." Luke grumped, taking the bowl away from her. Lorelai fought him and tried to get it back.

"Are you sure they're not married?" Dean whispered in Rory's ear. She just chuckled.

After a moment, and many popcorn flingings, later, Lorelai saw that the bowl was already empty, and that popcorns were everywhere on the couch. Mostly on her and Luke. "I'm getting more popcorn." Lorelai announced as she left the room.

"Bring the spray cheese." Rory called after.

Luke decided to stay back and look after Rory and Dean. Who knows what this kid might do to his little girl unsupervised. Though, he must admit, after spending the evening with him, he's been a gentleman. Always being polite and not making fun of Lorelai and Rory at all, and he laughed at their jokes. He can keep up with them. He Didn't see any bad qualities about him, no tattoo's-that he knows of-he doesn't seem to drink much. the entire evening, Luke has only seen him have one sip of his diet coke, though he did chug down a bottle of water. _At least he drinks healthy, that's for sure._

And he can carry a conversation with the girls. He can talk to Rory about a lot of things. And Rory seems to be smiling a lot when he's around. He like that. Luke loves to see Rory smile, and be happy. And she seems to be happy now, with Dean. Despite her mother and him in the same room. And Dean also doesn't seem to be annoyed or distracted around Lorelai. He remembers all the boys at school, whenever he and Lorelai would go to support on Rory or for any parent/teacher conference's, the boys would always stare at Lorelai like she's one of the models for Playboy. Luke hated that. But Dean, thank god for him, only seems to have eyes for Rory only. Which was a very good thing.

Luke watched Rory and Dean talking. She could see how easy it was now for Rory to hold a conversation, and how her smile was as radiant as her mother is when snow appears. He liked that Rory is happy. He continued to stare at them more when he felt a popcorn thrown at him. He turned his head to see Lorelai, in the hallway, her head instructing him to come over. So he did, curiously, walked over to her quietly. He followed her to the kitchen, and she told him that she just wanted to leave them alone for a moment.

Luke wanted to protest, but before he could say anything, Lorelai told him that it was ok. And that she trust Rory, and Dean seems trustworthy enough and that they should leave them along to bond and get to know each other more. She owes Rory that much and they couldn't really bond with Luke staring at them. Luke agreed and sat down on the kitchen table with Lorelai. She handed him a magazine as she read one of her own.

They just sat there, reading, and occasionally glancing at each other. Luke hadn't though about what was happening in the living room at all. Well, yes, but when he looks at Lorelai, all calm and confident, he figured it was ok. He trust Rory. He could probably trust Dean. And besides, he taught Rory how to punch and kick for her own protection.

"What are you two doing in here?" Rory hissed as she entered the kitchen moments later.

"Trying to find the best bathing suit for my bust size?" Lorelai joked. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well get back in there!" commanded Rory, certainly not pleased with her mother's wit at this moment.

"Why? What happened? Did that bag boy try something?" Luke asked in rage now. _I knew I shouldn't have had left them. God, I'm gonna kill him._

"He's sitting in there, and he's watching the movie and he smells really good." Rory wined.

"What?' Luke and Lorelai said in unison.

Rory paced around the kitchen. "He smells really good. And he looks amazing. And I am stupid and I said thank you."

Now, more confused than ever, Lorelai said, "You said thank you?"

"When he kissed me." Rory explained.

"What?" Luke said, the rage back. "He kissed you again? What? Did he just got out of prison?"

"NO! when we kissed in the market earlier." Rory said.

"Oh." now feeling stupid. "Well, strike the prison comment."

"Wait," Lorelai said, "He kissed you and you said thank you?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was very polite." said Lorelai trying to lighten her mood.

"No!" Rory cried. "It was stupid. And I don't know what I'm doing here. And you two are just sitting here! What were you two doing? Making out? I was only joking about the whole double date thing. What kind of chaperones are you two?"

Luke held his hands up. "Hey, don't look at me. This was her idea." he said, pointing at Lorelai.

She glared at him. Then looked back at her daughter. "Honey, first of all, Luke and just wanted to give you two some time alone. Second of all, we weren't making out." she just needed to get that clear even though Rory was just joking. "And third, we're not trying to chaperones. Just being a good girlfriend."

"Well that's her role." Luke added quickly. "I'm just trying real hard not to kill him."

"Well switch gears, cause I'm freaking out here!"

Lorelai smiled. "You really like him don't you?"

Rory calmed down and smiled herself. "Yeah. I do." she said in a small voice. "I just don't want to do or say anything that'll make me look like moronic."

Luke snickered. "That's impossible." Lorelai flashed him a 'not helping' look. And he stopped.

"I'm afraid once your heart is involved, then it all comes out moronic." Lorelai said to her daughter. _Kind of like me when I'm around Luke…no wait…what?_

"Just please come back in." Rory pleaded.

"Ok, we'll go." Lorelai said as she and Luke got up.

"Wait," Rory started in alert. "We can't all go back out there at once. That would be too obvious."

Luke rolled his eyes. "How bout I go out there first, and you two go to the bathroom." he suggested.

"Ok, good. Tell him we had to go wash our faces." said Rory.

"Cause of all the sugar you two ate?" he smirked.

"Yeah. that's good." agreed Lorelai. Both obviously not noticing the sarcasm in his voice, the suggestion was merely a joke. Luke shook his head as he went back out to the living room.

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, I would really love to know what you think of this chapter/Story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you'd like to see in this story, or any of my other stories for that matter, are completely welcome.**

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	10. Double Date Kind of, Part 2

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: I'm out.**

**-Sorry if this chapter will be too short for you. I'll try and make longer chapters.**

**A/N: From the episode 1.07 (Kiss and Tell). Some scenes and dialogues will be altered for story benefits.**

* * *

**CHAPTER : Double Date...Kind Of Part 2**

He saw Dean on the floor, his focus intently on the TV. Luke sat down next to him, startling him when he saw that it wasn't Rory.

"Hi." he said a bit nervous. "Where's Rory and Lorelai?"

"Bathroom." was all Luke said and focused on the TV. A minute later, Luke turned off the TV and faced Dean. "Dean…" he started, "I don't know how exactly to say this, but, this is a very different kind of household you've walked into." God he really sucked at this.

"I know." Dean replied a bit nervously.

"Now…Rory may not be my daughter," it broke his heart to say that. "but I love her as if she were my own."

"Here comes the talk." he mumbled.

"I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't mumble. Cause I don't understand you if you do." Luke said sternly. Dean straightened up and looked at Luke. "Now how bout I talk, you listen. Rory's a smart kid. She's never been much for guys, so the fact that she likes you means a lot. I don't believe she'd waste her time around some looser."

"But you're watching me." Dean said knowingly.

"Kid, the whole town's watching you. Rory is very loved around here. You hurt her, there's not a safe place within a hundred miles for you to hide. And If you run, I will personally track you down and kill you myself." he said seriously. And he is very serious about this. Dean knows. Thinking about what Jeff had said to him about that boy who harassed Rory. "This is a very small, weird, town you've stumbled upon to."

"I've noticed."

"So, remember that all eyes are on you." Dean nodded. "And she's not going on your motorcycle."

Dean looked at him confused. "I don't have a motorcycle."

"She's not going on your motorcycle." Luke insisted.

He knew better than to argue further, even if what he's saying was weird. "She's not going on to my motorcycle."

Luke continued. "Curfew will be enforced. You will not distract Rory from her schoolwork. Lorelai and I reserve the right to change, alter, tweak, or add to the list of rules at any given time without any written notice. Am I clear?"

"You're clear."

"Good."

"Permission to speak now?"

"Permission granted."

Dean took in a deep breath. "You and Lorelai can lay all the rules you want, you can have the whole town spy on me, you can chase me through the streets-"

"I like that idea." Luke interrupted.

"But I'm not going anywhere.' Dean said as confident as ever.

"Well then it's gonna be a short chase then?" he smirked.

"I need for you and Lorelai not to hate me." Dean said almost pleading. "if you and Lorelai hate me, then I don't have a shot in hell with Rory."

"Rory has her own mind." Luke said simply.

"Yeah, but you're like a father to her. And lorelai's her best friend. And what you both think means a lot to her."

"I don't hate you. But I don't like you either. And Lorelai will probably want to like you, cause Rory like's you."

"But she doesn't." Dean said knowingly.

"Well she wants to, and Lorelai always gets what she wants."

Dean nodded. "How bout you?"

"I'll try and not to kill you."

"Fair enough." they both shook on it and Luke tunred the TV back on. "They're taking a long time in there." Dean commented after a long silence.

"Yeah, well, they're perfectionist."

* * *

"Tell your mom thanks for inviting me." Dean smiled, as Rory led him out into the porch. 

"I'm sorry if this was totally weird." Rory apologized. "I mean, with my mom inviting you over, and Luke being here and-"

"Hey," Dean smiled at how flustered she was being. "It was good. Great actually. I like hanging out with them. They're very…entertaining."

Rory giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah." he smiled shyly then kissed her. "Thank you." he smirked. Rory blushed, and he kissed her once more then left.

Rory entered the house with a dreamy expression, which Lorelai and Luke noticed. Who were in the living room, already finished cleaning up.

"Hey, Dean already left?" asked Lorelai as she sat down on the couch with Luke next to her. Rory nodded and sat down next to Luke, resting her head against his shoulders. "Well that went well, didn't it?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, not bad." Rory smiled, which was really contagious cause Luke and Lorelai were smiling too.

"We didn't humiliate you, did we?" Luke asked almost teasingly.

"I don't know, what did you say to him while mom and I were gone."

"That I'm gonna kill him." Luke smirked. Lorelai and Rory smirked as well.

"No, but, really, what did you say?"

"To take good care of you and that Lorelai and I are watching him. Eith the town's support of course."

"Ok." Rory nodded and hugged him. Lorelai smiled at the sight of the two.

"I should probably get going. " Luke said as he stood.

"Aren't you staying over?" Rory asked, pulling him back down on the couch. "We were gonna set up the living room and everything."

Luke hesitated. "I don't know"

"Come one Luke." Lorelai pleaded. "Stay the night. It's getting late anyways. And from what I remember, Cesar's opening tomorrow."

"Yeah, and you already have your stuff here." Rory added. "Your clothes, toothbrush, and you can use my toothpaste. And don't worry, it's the striped kind, not the cinnamon flavored kind that mom has, I know you hate that."

Luke smirked. That's true, he does have some stuff over from other times when he slept over here before. "Luke, please, please, please, please." Lorelai and Rory begged in unison, both pouting and giving him the puppy eyes. Luke rolled his eyes and said yes, and Rory tackled him down the couch.

They got the blankets out and put aside the coffee table. They set the blankets on the carpet in front of the couch. Lorelai took the one closest to the couch, Luke closest to the fireplace, and Rory in the middle.

"Goodnight." Rory smiled, happy that the two most important people in her life are with her right now.

"Night." Luke mumbled.

"Hm.' Lorelai said, sighing, her face towards the couch.

"Mom, what's the matter?"

Lorelai turned around and laid flat on her back, her face facing Rory. "I just really wanted you to tell me about that kiss." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you, but I just got really scared and-"

"Hun, It's ok. I'm not mad. Really. I just felt left out. Everyone in town knew before I did. I mean, you told Luke."

"She didn't tell me." Luke defended, propping himself up on his elbow, facing the girls. "I saw them."

"well at least you knew. And you saw them too. You got the full version at what happened." Lorelai pointed out. "I only got the readers digest version. You knew what really happened, what it looked like. If it was slow, short, long, sloppy, or with tongue."

"Aw Jeez." Luke and Rory said in unison and both with disgusted face on them.

Lorelai giggled at them. She loves it when they do that. "But, all I'm saying is, I'm Good. I know now. I got to know Dean a bit better too. I'm fine. I just had one too many Caramello bars. I'm sorry. You have school, Luke and I have work." she shrugged it off and said her goodnights to them.

Rory and Luke change glances. Luke nodded his head towards Lorelai, she knew what he meant. "Mom." Rory said timidly, tapping her shoulders lightly.

"Hmm?"

"I know this is lame, and totally after the fact, but-"

Lorelai immediately sat up. "Start from the very beginning and you leave anything out you die!" Luke rolled his eyes and turned his back to them. "Oh no. you can't go to sleep!" Lorelai said to him and motioned for him to turn back around and face him.

"And why the hell not?" he mumbled, his back still to them.

"Cause, I have to know whether or not what Rory's saying is true. And you were there so, you can correct her if she's lying."

"Lorelai, your daughter is the most honest person I know. She's never lied before."

"She lied about this one."

"I did not lie to you about kissing Dean." Rory defended.

"Well you didn't tell me about it. Which is just the same."

"Only in your world." Luke mumbled.

"Luke just turn around or mom will never let us sleep." Rory pleaded. Luke sighed and turned his body around to face the girls. "Ok, I was in the aisle where the ant spray is." Rory started.

"That's a good aisle." Lorelai commented.

"That's what Lane said too!" she said. "Anyways, so he was working and I go into the store and I sort of walked around pretending to shop…"

* * *

Luke woke up, his back a bit disoriented by the hard pavement under him. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the Gilmore household fire place. At first he was confused as to why he was there, in their house, on their living room floor. Then he remembered what happened last night. Movie Night, lots of food, Dean, sleeping over. 

He had slept over at their house before. When on Movie Nights, late night housework and it's too late for him to leave so he sleeps over, if the girls ever need his manly presence after they had watched a very terrifying movie and they're too scared to sleep, or just for whatever reasons. Usually, he'd sleep on the couch, or on some occasions, like last night, they would make a slumber party out of it, and they would set up the living room with blankets and pillows.

Luke looked over at the VCR and checked the time. It was a little before five. The sun wasn't even up yet. The internal clock in his brain must have triggered which was why he woke up early. Though his usual wake up was a little early. But with last nights events, and Lorelai's demand for him to stay up as Rory retold the story of her first kiss, he had slept in for a good fifteen more minutes.

Luke sat up, and stretched his back. He looked over at the two girls next to him, snuggled up together. Rory's back to him, facing her mother. The two looked so peaceful and so beautiful. He thought of how lucky he is that he could be with these two girls. Even as just a friend to Lorelai, nothing more.

Luke stood up and folded his blanket neatly and put it back in the closet. He took his pillow, and put it back in Lorelai's room. He went back downstairs, after having a shower and dressed in his usual flannel shirt, jeans, and backwards baseball cap. He looked over at the girls and smiled again. He went and placed a gentle kiss on Rory's temple. And hesitated, before placing a kiss on Lorelai's temple. With Rory it's easy, she's like a daughter to him. But with Lorelai, It had more meaning into it. No matter how platonic their frindship should be. He knows it, but wont admit it.

He looked at them one last time before going to the kitchen. He called Cesar first, just to make sure that he opened. He did. So Luke checked the fridge for anything to eat. He was thankful that Lorelai let him buy their groceries, so they at least would have something good to eat asides form all the crap Lorelai buys. He found bacon, sausages and eggs. and in the cupboards, he found pancake batter. As the food cooked, he started to brew some coffee.

In the living room, Lorelai stirred from her sleep, smelling the wonderful aroma that filled the house. Though her nose was mostly fixated on the coffee. She opened her eyes, with a smile on her face. She came faced with her slumbering daughter, who looked really peaceful. She gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead before making her way to the kitchen.

She saw Luke, focused intently on the food he's cooking. Lorelai couldn't help feeling the butterflies in her stomach. _Huh, and nobody even gave me any dirty comments about us. _Lorelai thought what she was feeling is wrong. _It really is. This shouldn't feel so normal! I shouldn't be feeling like I want this to happen every morning. I can't feel like this. Specially since it's with Luke. He's my best friend. Nothing more… …why is that?_ Nope. She didn't want to go there. Obviously Luke only sees her as a friend. If not. If he wanted somthing more. He would have said something. He would have done something. But he didn't. It's been fourteen years now. And they were still friends.

Lorelai still kept on mentally scolding herself from all these thoughts she's been having about Luke. She didn't even notice him turn around. "Oh, hey. You're up already? It's only…" he trailed off looking at his watch, "Wow, 5:50 in the morning."

Lorelai looked up and put on a smile. "Well I smelled coffee." she answered timidly.

Luke chuckled a bit. Then looked at her in concern. "You ok?"

"Hm? Uh, yeah…just uh…bad dream." she covered pouring herself a cup of coffee and sat down on a chair.

"Probably from all that crap you ate last night." he said.

Lorelai giggled, now finding it easy to be near him despite her earlier thoughts. _It was probably from the lack of coffee…yeah, that's it. Cause no coffee means madness. MADNESS!_ "So what'ya cooking good looking?" her eyes grew wide at what she just said. _Dammit! Need more coffee. _She thanked god that her back was to him cause she really didn't want to see his expression, or for him to see her expression.

Though Luke thought nothing into it. He just thought of it as Lorelai being Lorelai and rolled his eyes and answered, "You're usual, bacon, eggs, sausage, and chocolate chip pancakes, for the two of you."

She thanked god again that he was being all casual about it. "Huh, I didn't even know we had any of those in our house."

"You didn't" Luke answered. "That's why I bought them yesterday after I fixed the fridge, seeing as how half of the contents in it were all moldy and leftovers."

Lorelai giggled. "You take good care of us." he really does.

"Well somebody has too." he mumbled, which Lorelai rolled her eyes at. He placed a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of Lorelai and another next to her for Rory.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled digging in to her food. Then noticed there were only two plates set on the table. "Where's yours?"

Luke just walked back to the toaster and took out the toast and put it on a small plate. He placed the plate of toast across from Lorelai, with orange marmalade spreading next to it.

Lorelai gave a disgusted look. "Ugh. Disgusting healthy stiff."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad." he said. "It's actually pretty good. It's kind of like jam, and it tastes like orange. it's also sweet a bit, but very healthy."

Ignoring him, "Mmmhh. Chocolate chip pancakes.' she smiled taking another bite of her pancakes.

"You're hopeless." he grimaced. "I'm gonna go wake up Rory." then he left. Lorelai kept on eating.

Luke walked into the living room and saw Rory was still peacefully asleep. He bent down, just at the top of her head, and gently shook her shoulders. "Rory wake up."

Rory stirred for a moment, then opened her eyes to meet Luke's. she smiled.

"Morning there sleepyhead."

Rory smiled. "What's that smell?"

"Food." Rory's smile grew wider. "Now come one, get up. Before your mom eats all of them."

Rory hurriedly got up and went into the kitchen with Luke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke yelled once he entered the kitchen. Rory looked at him then at her mother, who was now, eating Luke's toast with marmalade spreading on it.

Lorelai stopped mid-bite, then put the toast down and looked at Luke with an innocent smile. "It really is good Luke."

"That was my toast." he growled.

"Ooohhh! Mom's in trouble." Rory said in a sing-sang tone as she sat down and ate her food.

"Well, you were the one who told me to I should eat this kind of stuff so I did." Lorelai defended herself. "And you made it sound so good."

"Yes, but I didn't mean my food." he said annoyed, popping another bread in the toaster.

Rory smirked at her mother. Lorelai glared at her. She just mouthed 'you're in trouble' over and over while Luke's back was to them. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her.

Finally, his toast was finished and he sat back down on the table, still glaring at Lorelai. Lorelai just gave him a sheepish, innocent smile, which kind of washed all the annoyingness away from Luke, but still act as if he was. Rory giggled at the two. She loved morning like these. Mornings when Luke would sleep over and stayed in whether or not he was opening the diner, just to cook them breakfast, which saves them a trip out. She loved mosnings like this. She wished it would always be like this. Some day. It will be.

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	11. The New Family

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

**A/N: Ok, this is somewhat pointless. But hey, it's a filler. So don't get mad at me if nothing major happens.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: The New Family**

"Rory!" Rory heard from a distance once she got off the bus. She looked over on the other side of the street and saw Lane, waving at her. She waved back and walked over towards her.

"Hey Lane, what's up?"

"Is it true?" she asked immediately.

"What's true?"

"That you and Dean had a double date with Lorelai ad Luke last night?" she asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Rory looked at her confused, "Wha-"

Lane cut her off. "And Luke and Lorelai were on a date? I didn't even know this? How was it? Did you and Dean kiss again? Did Loreai and Luke kiss?" she gasped. "Oh my god, they are so getting married. Your wish will finally come true!" she was squealing and jumping up and down, hugging Rory with her in the process.

"Lane, Stop. Stop." Lane stopped. "There was no double date."

She frowned. "There wasn't?"

"No." then backtracked. "Well, it wasn't a double date per say. How did you find out anyway?"

"Well, Babette told Miss Patty, who told Gypsy, who told Andrew, who told Bootsy, who told Jackson, who also got it from Sookie, who told Taylor, who told Kirk-"

"Ok, enough!" Rory cut her off. " So the whole town knows?"

"Pretty much." she said as they started walking.

Rory sighed. "Ok, well, what exactly did you hear?"

"Well there were some that said Lorelai set up the date because Luke asked her out and she was nervous. There were others who said that Luke set up a family dinner for the 'getting to know you' part. There were even some that said that you guys went to Italy and Luke proposed to Lorelai while riding on the Gondola's."

_I wish. _"Jeez. Are all of their TV's broken or something? Do they have nothing to entertain them so they must butt in on other people's business?"

"You've been hanging out with Luke way too much." Lane smirked. "So, which is it? Is it true? Tell me!"

Rory sighed, and stopped and turned to look at Lane. "Well, it wasn't a date."

"Then what was it?"

"It was more of a…" trying to find the words. "…hanging out, type of thing?"

Lane was skeptical. "Hanging out?"

"Yes." she replied. "Mom and I went to Doose's on a food run for Willy Wonka. And Dean was there, and, seeing as how my mother is insane, she invited him over for our movie night. So there you go. He came, we ate, we watched. It was good."

"And Luke? Did he come too? Or was that just a rumor?"

"No, he came. The two of us are good. I saw him, I apologized, he said he's not mad at me and I know he wasn't. and he promised he'd give Dean a chance. So, as a way to punish mom for inviting a guy I like over, I invited a guy, that she likes over. Even if she denies it."

"You are such a sly."

"Thank you."

"So walk me through it! How did the night go?"

"Well, at first he was late."

"Why?"

"Babette and Morey shanghaied him, that's probably why she told Patty. But it was all good. Then we had a run-in with Sookie, who thought it was a double date seeing as how Luke was there also. So that's probably where that came from." she said. "And, the rest of the night went fairly well. Mom was totally normal. Well, normal for her. And Luke was on his best behavior. And, I didn't puke at all."

"That is amazing." Lane smiled. "So… did he kiss you?" Rory smiled shyly and nodded. Lane squealed. "Oh my god! This is unbelievable. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks." Rory smiled as they entered the diner. "Hey Luke." Rory greeted, walking behind the counter and kissed him on the cheek. "So, how many congratulations have you gotten today?" she smirked, teasingly.

"Three." Luke answered dryly. "And there was even one who wanted to know the sex of the baby."

The two looked at Lane. "Oh, yes. I forgot about the whole, Lorelai being pregnant rumor."

Rory giggled. "Wow, you guys don't waste time."

Luke shook his heads. "Doesn't this town have anything else better to do?"

"Sorry. Do you need any help?"

"Yes please."

Rory and Lane stayed and helped Luke out in the diner. Rory offered to take Lane's backpack and put it upstairs since she needed to change out of her uniform. Seeing as she already has some clothes over in Luke's apartment, Rory didn't have to go home to change.

Rory had been helping out around the diner since it opened. At first she would just follow Luke around. When she was eleven, she started working on her own. Taking orders on her own. And bussed tables on her own. By thirteen she worked on full shifts and started getting paid.

Lane had started working with Rory at the diner a year ago. Mrs. Kim figured that it was time for Lane to experience the real world. As long as it didn't interfere with her studies, and if ever Mrs. Kim needs her at the Antique store, then Lane had to help her out. Working at the diner was mostly Lane and Rory's idea. Once Mrs. Kim had said that Lane could have a part time job, the girls immediately went to Luke and asked him if Lane could have a job there. And Mrs. Kim liked the idea of Lane working at the diner. Luke was a nice man, and the diner was only a minute away from their house.

* * *

Later that night, most of the people at the diner had already come and go. There were already a few people left. Lane had left about two hours ago. Right now it was just Luke and Rory. Rory continued to go on about her job, cleaning up tables, while Luke was behind the counter counting receipts. 

"Hello, hello." said Lorelai, as she emerged in the diner. "Hi there my beautiful offspring." she smiled and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom."

Lorelai sat down on the counter as Rory went behind and grabbed her mother a cup of coffee. "And hello to you my supposedly fiancé."

"Hey, how was your day?" Luke feigning chirpyness.

"Well, funny you should ask." she began, taking a sip of her coffee. "Miss Patty came in to the inn today and wanted to set up an engagement party. She wanted to know what colors _we'd_" she gestured between the two of them. "want. And also she wanted to see if Sookie can cater. We're having it at the square by the way." she said. " And it's suppose to be a surprise. So don't go on and spoil it for everybody. And the wedding's gonna be at the inn this December, cause I love snow. Near Christmas. Oh, and…congratulations! You're gonna be a daddy. I hear it's gonna be a boy. I'm thinking John Lucas Danes."

"A brother? Cool!" said Rory. "I've always wanted a brother."

Luke smirked. "The rumors got to ya too huh?"

She exhaled exasperatedly. "Yes."

"And no, we are not putting Lucas in his name." he said sternly.

_Maybe William. _She thought seriously. Then stopped herself before her thoughts wander off to anything else. "So, how long has these rumors been going on?" trying to get her mind off the baby-with-Luke related thoughts.

Rory shrugged. "Probably since last night. I've only heard about it this afternoon when I got home from school. Lane told me."

"And every single person in this town has been congratulating me ever since this morning." added Luke.

"That's nice." Lorelai sighed.

* * *

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Dean Friday night when he had called Rory after she got home from Friday Night Dinner. He had been warned by Rory, Lorelai and Luke about these dinner's. 

"Well, I'm going to the mall tomorrow." Rory said dryly.

"Wow, you seem to be really excited." Dean said with sarcasm. "I thought girls like to go to the mall?"

"We do, but, I'm gonna be going alone. Which isn't really much fun."

"Why? Isn't your mom gonna go with you?" Dean asked.

"Nope. She can't. I'm not letting her come with me."

"How come?"

"Because, the only purpose to go shopping tomorrow is to buy Luke's present for his birthday." Rory explained. "And if my mom comes with me, then it would be hours before we would get to leave. And I want to get back in time to help Luke out on the diner."

"Oh. How bout Lane, can't she go?"

"No, Mrs. Kim wont allow it."

"How bout I go."

Rory seemed to perk up. "Really? You'd go with me?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

Then she remembered, "Oh wait, mom and Luke probably wont allow it. And I can't have Sookie come with me, she has work."

"Well, can't you ask them. Maybe they'll say yes."

Rory hesitated. "I don't know."

"Ok, then, enjoy shopping alone."

"But," Rory quickly said. "I'll try."

* * *

"Mom," Rory approached Lorelai tentatively, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. 

"hey hun." smiled Lorelai. Rory took a deep breath and sat next to Lorelai.

"Mom, you know that I'm going to the mall tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah?" not looking up from her magazine.

"well, you know that I'm going alone. And I'll probably get bored."

"Mhm." still not looking up.

"And, I can't take you, cause then I'll take too long. And I want to be able to come home early to study for my test. And Lane can't come cause she's grounded. And I can't go with Luke cause he hates malls and I'm buying his present."

"Hm."

"Can I take Dean with me?" she asked quickly.

Lorelai put the magazine down and narrowed her eyes at Rory. "You want to go shopping with Dean?"

"Well, we wont be that long. We'll only go to the mall, buy Luke's gift, then leave. Probably buy take outs on the way. It'll probably only take about an hour and thirty minutes. Depends on traffic. We'll be home right away. Please."

Lorelai stared at Rory for a moment. Rory was still wearing her pout and puppy dog eyes. After a moment, Lorelai picked up the phone from the coffee table and dialed a number.

"Hey Luke, it's Lorelai. Listen, Rory asked me if she could go to the mall with Dean tomorrow, I was just wondering what you think about that? … Well, they'll only be a moment. Rory has to pick up something there and she doesn't want to go alone … uh-huh. Well, she doesn't want me to go cause then I'm gonna wanna go shopping. And she wants to get back home in time to study … well you hate malls … they'll probably be only a sec … that's why I called you to see what you think … ok … alright." then she clicked off and looked at Rory.

"Well?"

"Two hours tops. Call us if you'll be late. And be sure there's a perfectly good reason to be late. If not, then we will send out a search party." she said sternly.

Rory smiled and hugged her mom and repeatedly thanked her.

* * *

Lorelai let them take the jeep that Saturday. And insisted that Rory must drive. They are the only one, with an exception to Luke, who can drive the jeep. Dean was ok with that. Before they left, Luke gave out an instruction to Dean. Telling him that they can only go to the mall and nowhere else they pleased. 

On the way to the mall, Rory started telling Dean about her life before. About her mom having her at sixteen then running away from her prison life in Hartford and ended up in Stars Hollow. She told him about Mia and the inn and their old home at the tool shed. And from what she knows, they had met William at the inn. He was fixing something for Mia and that's where he met the girls.

And immediately he very much adored Rory. every time he would come to the inn, he'd always be accompanied by a baby Rory. Then Will started bringing Luke with him on his rounds and immediately Rory loved him. Her first ever words to him were dada. And when she could walk, she would always stick to Luke no matter what.

Then a year after they had known the Danes men, Lorelai and Rory had somewhat moved in with them. They had their own room at their house and they would always sleep over. William loved to be with them all the time. Specially with Rory. And of course, William would always tease Lorelai and Luke. Rory had even called Will Lolo, which meant grandfather. He was the only grandparent she had growing up.

Rory also told Dean that before, she would call Luke dad. But after her Lolo passed away, she had developed to call him Luke by strict instructions by her mother. That was one of the saddest days of her life. Finding out that Luke wasn't her father. Ever since then she had always wished that he would somehow be her father. But up until now, it still hasn't happened.

Once they arrived at the mall, Rory had began telling Dean about their little birthday traditions. Like on Luke's birthday, they would always go to Sniffy's for his celebration cause he'd hate it if the town finds out it's his birthday and they'd want to throw him a party. Knowing the town, they'd do anything just to have a party.

"Buddy and Mazy were really great friends of Luke's parents. I remember, before Lolo passed away, they were the one who helped Luke took care of him. They're really great people." Rory explained as they roamed around the mall. "We usually go to their restaurant for his birthday. And it's perfect timing too, cause Buddy and Mazy went to Virginia for a bout a month to catch up with Mazy's sister, she was sick and they had to take care of her. She's fine now, don't worry. Anyways, they stayed there for about a month, that's why they weren't here for my birthday. But it's be great that they're here for Luke's birthday. They've been like, stand in parents for him when both Lolo and Lola died."

"So what are we doing here exactly?" he asked her as they entered Survivor. A store for gears and tools to survive outdoors.

"We're getting Luke a present." Rory simply said.

"And why here? What are you gonna get him? A bpwie knife?"

"No silly." she giggled. "He already has three of those." Dean tensed. And Rory laughed. "Anyways, two months ago, Luke, mom and I went to the family cabin. And we went fishing on the family boat. And, mom was using Luke's fishing pole, and well…let's just say mom gave it a proper burial and may it rest in peace."

Dean smirked. "You're mom's something else."

"You have no idea." Rory agreed. "Anyways, now, I'm gonna buy him a new fishing pole cause I know he'd hate to use mine. Cause mines pink with Hello Kitty stickers on them. That my mom put on to make it look pretty mind you."

"I didn't take you as a fishing kind of girl."

"I'm not. I just like to go with Luke when he fishes. It's peaceful and relaxing. I do catch fishes sometimes. But I leave the rest of it all to Luke." she said as they looked around the fishing aisle. Then she found the perfect fishing pole, colored blue, which looks just like his old one. "perfect." she said, taking it off the shelf.

"What if your mom got him a fishing pole too?"

Rory shook her head. "Mom always gives Luke the same present every year. Though sometimes she does give a little something extra."..._dirty._

"Really, what is it?"

"She eats only what Luke tells her to eat. For the whole entire day." Rory giggled thinking back to the year before where Luke only let Lorelai eat fruits and vegetables. No sweets. No junk. And no coffee. It was the same every year on Luke's birthday. Which Lorelai had claimed, years ago, the most dreaded day of her life.

"Wow." was all dean said. He could just imagine what that would be like. After getting to know Lorelai, he knew what a junkie she could be. Always with the junk food, the burgers and the coffee. He has never seen Lorelai eat something healthy before. And knowing Luke, he'll probably make her eat a fruit.

"But it's all good. Cause mom always gets him back on her birthday."

"And what does your mom do?" anticipating the answer.

"Luke becomes her slave for the day." she smirked.

"What?"

"Oh yeah. Twenty-four hours of hard labor, no exceptions on the demand, Luke has to do whatever mom tells him to do. Whether it was to fix things around the house, cook her stuff that he'll never eat in his entire stuff, give her massages, eat anything she tells him to eat, clean, build things she tells him to build, practically wait on her hand and foot."

"And that's different from now, how?" he teased.

"Luke can't put up a fight."

"Since when does he ever put up a fight?"

Rory shrugged and giggled as she paid for the fishing pole. From what Rory had told him about Luke and Lorelai, Dean wonders why they aren't together yet. Rory just said it was because of denial and fear that gets in the way.

* * *

"What could be taking them so long?" Luke said irritably in the diner. 

"Relax Luke, they've only been gone for about an hour and thirty minutes. They have another thirty minutes to go." Lorelai assured him as she took a bite out of her burger.

"What could Rory possibly want that she had to take Dean with her?" he asked. "We shouldn't have had let her take Dean. Who knows what they could have been doing."

"Luke relax." she said in a calming voice. "Rory really didn't want to go shopping alone, cause what's the point in that? she'll just be bored. And besides, I think Dean earned it. He is nice and a gentleman. I think Rory's safe."

"Yeah, but what if that was just all an act. Who knows what he's like without people around."

"Is he gonna turn into something creepy? An alien maybe?"

Luke rolled his eyes. Just then, the diner door opened and in came Rory and Dean.

"hey, you're back early." smiled Lorelai. Then she turned to Luke "See, she's fine."'

"Yeah, I can see that."

* * *

"More fries please." Lorelai mumbled, stuffing the last remaining fries into her mouth. Rory, with a horrified look on her face, gave Lorelai more fries. She went behind the counter, and poured her mother more coffee and put in an order of another plate of fries to Cesar. 

Luke came down the stairs, with a horrified look on his face too once he saw Lorelai stuffing her mouth with fries. And gulping them down with coffee.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at her. She didn't stop eating. "Rory, please tell me why your mother's eating like that?"

"She's hibernating." Rory said simply.

"What? Why? It's not even winter yet."

"She's hibernating for your birthday."

"Why?" then realized, "Ooohh." he smirked. "That's why she's eating like that?"

"She doesn't want last year to happen again."

"You know I only did that because you made me wear that silly pink hat on your birthday." he said to Lorelai. She didn't pay any attention to him and just kept on eating. "She's gonna choke."

"Orders up." Rory thanked Cesar and gave Lorelai her third plate of fries.

"Why Don't you take a break and eat with your mom. Make sure she's breathing." Luke instructed her. Rory nodded and took off her apron and sat down next to her mom on the counter.

"Mom, drink." Lorelai took a second to swallow then drank half of her coffee.

"Jeez!" Luke exclaimed.

"She's been warned." Rory said, attempting to take a fry from Lorelai's plate. But Lorelai spat her hand away from her plate. "God mom. I only wanted one." Lorelai grunted and kept on eating.

"That's attractive." Luke mumbled. He passed Rory a plate of fries of her own.

"Thank you." she said to him and ate her fries in a slow pace, keeping her eyes away from her mother.

* * *

**-Pointless I know. But please leave a review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.****  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	12. And a Happy Birthday to you Lucas

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: lalalalalalalalala**

**A/N: Aaaawwww!!!!!!! Thank you for those wonderful reviews.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: And a Happy Birthday to you Lucas**

"Lucas! Rory! Lorelai!" came Mazy's greet as the trio entered. She immediately wrapped her arms around Luke into a huge hug. Then to Rory and Lorelai.

Buddy and Mazy set up their table with balloons and a small sign on the center of the table that says 'Happy Birthday Lucas' on it. Which, didn't please Luke much. But let it slide, considering this was a family gathering. And, Mazy would put up a fight and in the end she would win.

Now that it was already Luke's birthday party at Sniffy's, Lorelai couldn't help but be sad. Cause she knew that Luke would be mean and make her eat vegetables the whole night. Even though the vegetables that Buddy made were really good, they still were vegetables.

Lorelai pouted the whole night as everybody ordered. She didn't, cause Luke would order for her on this day. That was her gift to him. Lorelai didn't even try to listen to him when he ordered for her. But when the food came, she was surprised to see stake on her plate.

She looked at Luke with confusion in her eyes. "Wha…"

"Even though, you'd be pretty bloated right now with all that crap you ate last nigh," he started, "and I shouldn't be giving you anything like this to eat right now, but I don't want you pouting the whole night."

Lorelai smiled warmly at him and ate her food with much delight. As Lorelai ate, she kept on looking over towards Luke and Rory. Rory was talking to Luke non stop about school, Lane, Dean, everything. At moments like these, Lorelai couldn't help but let her mind wander. Luke was so much part of their lives. He's already her baby's daddy. He's been Rory's daddy since they've met.

Every now and then, Lorelai would always imagine what her life would be like if she and Luke were married. It probably would still be the same. Except they'd be living together, and they definitely would be sleeping together. And yes, those are bad thoughts that she's going in to. But, being around Luke 24/7 does this to her. Specially after those engagement and baby rumors. _If Luke were to propose to me, I wonder if he'd do it on a Gondola while we're in Italy?_

That would be romantic though. Sometimes, even, she would wish that Luke really was Rory's father. At one point, she even tried to made up some possibility that he was. Maybe he had gone to the same party she had gone to in Hartford. And she was drunk, he was too, and they had sex, but was too drunk and hungover to even remember each toher's names. She even asked Luke if he even went to a party to Hartford, but he didn't. of course he'd never be exposed to any of those. The only killer party he's been to was Rory's 8th birthday party where they arrested the clown.

She laughed inwardly at the memory. Lorelai looked over at Rory and Luke again. They did look alike. People always say that they did. every time the three went out, strangers thought that they were a cute little family. They even had family portraits. It was weird though. How Rory looked so much like Luke.

Lorelai had though about getting together with Luke. every time someone asks if they were dating or married, she'd wanted to say yes. At first she blushed, they had started those assumptions just months after they had first met. She must admit, she had been a bit attracted to him when they had first met.

Then they became friends and they were taking her and Rory under his and William's wing. She still had a crush on him. Then Rachel came back, she stopped hoping and dreaming that they would ever get together. But when Rachel left, she had saw hope, but she saw how devastated Luke was and she thought that he didn't feel that way about her. Cause he still loved Rachel. So why waste her time?

But now, it's been years since Rachel left. She had had a few callers now and then. Guys asking her out. She went with some. But she'd mostly decline. She'd also see a lot of random women who came into the diner and drool all over Luke. But he never paid any attention to them. But the longer she waited for something to happen between them, the more she was convinced that he wasn't interested.

And the fact that if they would get together, and something might happen, then it could be bad. Really bad. Not just for them, but for Rory as well. With every passing second, Rory and Luke gets closer and closer. And if something were to happen to their friendship, then it will affect Rory badly. So she decided to not act up on it.

Moments later, Buddy and Mazy came out holding a cake singing happy birthday. Luke groaned at them and kept on scowling up until they said make a wish. Luke looked at Rory and nodded his head towards the cake. Rory smiled. She held his hand and the two took a moment before they blew out the candles together. Lorelai loved it when he does that. Always including Rory in on everything.

Luke cut a piece of cake for Rory and surprisingly a piece for him. Lorelai looked at him in disbelief.

"You actually think I'm gonna eat this?" he asked chuckling a bit.

"Well you cut it for yourself." she said back.

Luke took the fork and started to feed Lorelai with cake. Lorelai smiled. _If this is as close as I can get to being with him, then so be it._ Luke kept on feeding Lorelai, much to her delight. He even decided to be cute and dab some frosting on her face. She took revenge by dabbing frosting on his as well. Then it became a frosting fight between the two.

Rory looked at them with much awe and adoration.

"They together yet?" Mazy whispered into her ear.

Rory shook her head sadly.

* * *

Luke parked the truck behind Lorelai's jeep on the driveway. They had took Luke's truck to the restaurant. Rory was seated in the middle, who was still on her sugar high. She and Lorelai were singing and dancing in their seats to Bono. Luke turned off the engine but the girls still sang and danced as they got off the truck. 

Rory took the presents from the back and Lorelai and Luke covered the leftovers and they headed into the house. Rory packed Luke's presents in the hall closet, which is filled with his stuff anyways. Luke mostly kept his stuff at the Gilmore house because he's always there.

Rory said that she's gonna go freshen up. Leaving Luke and Lorelai alone in the living room.

"Did you like your 34th birthday party?" Lorelai asked. They were seated on the couch, with distance between them.

"It was good." he smiled. "I'm glad I could spend it with you and Rory."

Lorelai blushed. "Oh hey, I have a present for you." she said suddenly, getting up and going to the hallway desk.

"I thought my present was you eating whatever I tell you to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah. It is." she said, pulling out a small gift, wrapped in baseball wrapping paper, then sat back down on the couch, this time closer to Luke. She propped her legs under her butt, her knees bumping against Luke's. "I just saw this and thought that you might need it." she shrugged.

Luke smiled and opened the present. He opened the box and inside was a leather black Ralph Lauren wallet. "Thanks." he said sincerely.

"Now I know it's not as grand as eating vegetables." Lorelai said shyly. "But, I saw that your wallet was a little worn out. So I thought I'd save you the trip and buy you a new one."

"I like it." he said. He pulled out his wallet from his pocket. He opened it and took out his money and the picture of him, Lorelai and Rory years back, and a picture of his dad and put it on the new wallet.

Lorelai smiled seeing the pictures. One thing she noticed whenever he saw what was inside his wallet, was the pictures he had in there. Luke really wasn't the kind of man who kept pictures. Yet, he kept picture of her, and Rory and Will.

Lorelai looked up at him, only to find him looking back at her. Their eyes met. Their gaze locked. Both looking at each other with intensity. She smiled slightly, he smiled back. Subconsciously they leaned slowly towards each other. Their lips were getting close by the second. She closed her eyes. She could feel his breath against her lips. They were inches away from each other. Then...

"Mom!" Rory yelled from her room. Lorelai jumped back, huddled herself at the other end of the couch, far away from Luke. Rory came out from the bathroom in her PJ's and robe. "Where'd you put my tooth paste?"

* * *

Luke stayed with the girls that night. They set up the living room again with pillows and blankets. Rory had kept Luke up, reading her book out loud to him. Lorelai kept her back tot hem, pretending to sleep and trying to forget about what had just happened. Or what didn't for that matter. 

The next day, Luke had gotten up early again and cooked for the girls. Lorelai woke up as well but stayed laying down, pretending to be asleep. Luke woke up the girls before he left the house. Rory protested his leaving, thinking that he was gonna be eating with them. But he told her that he really had to go to the diner. Though truth was, he didn't want to be at close proximity with Lorelai just yet. Rory let it go knowing she was gonna go see him again soon. Lorelai didn't say anything.

She didn't know why she was acting this way. This wasn't the first time something like this happened. They have had moments before where they almost kissed. And they always got through it. So, Lorelai acted on as if nothing had happened. And Luke did too. Though sometimes, Lorelai always dreamt of what would happen if Rory hadn't interrupted them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Dialogue and scene copied from episode 1.08 (Love, War, and Snow)

-I hate myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't far long until winter came. It was already November and by the weather forecast, they were expecting snow. Not only was this the most anticipated time of the year for Lorelai, but it was also the time for the re-enactment.

Lorelai, being late again, walked in to Miss Patty's, carrying a bag of food and sat next to Rory who was seated at the back.

"What'd I miss?" she whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Taylor Doose wants the no-parking zone in front of his store removed." she whispered back. "He says his customers are being unfairly ticketed."

"No, it's just because he wants to park there all day."

"Genius."

"I have been mayor of this fine town for a long time." said Mayor Harry, as he spoke on the podium. "I tend to think of all of you as my children. Unfortunately, sometimes children have to be disciplined. Now I'm going to say something and I'm only gonna say it once. . .we have leash laws, people."

"Daddy's getting angry." Lorelai said quietly to Rory, smirking.

"Rover will not leash himself." the Mayor went on.

"Hm, good point." Rory said.

"I would like to now move on to something of even greater importance." he went. "As you all know, this coming Friday is the anniversary of the legendary Battle of Stars Hollow."

_Now we're getting somewhere._ "Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked searching the room for him.

"Up there." Rory pointed to the second row, where you can see the back of Luke's head.

The Mayor continued to speak. "Penny will be circulating a sign up sheet for those of you who would like to participate in the reenactment of foresaid battle."

"He's turning red." Rory said eagerly to her mother.

Lorelai squeaked. "Oh, oh."

"All right. It was a frigid November night, some 224 years ago."

"He's shifting in his seat" Lorelai said.

"The brave Stars Hollow militia stood in wait for the Red Coats."

"He's adjusting the cap." Rory said.

"Ooh!" _now this was getting really good._

"Tired and hungry, twelve proud men took their positions in the town's square, braving the elements. . ."

Lorelai's eyes widen. "He's fighting the urge, he's fighting the urge."

". . .and imminent death in their valiant efforts. . ."

all of a sudden Luke stood from his seat and exploded. "Oh, for God's Sake, do we have to go through this every damn year!"

"Yes!" Lorelai squealed.

"And the urge wins by a long shot!" Rory cheered.

"I thought we were here to discuss town issues." he yelled.

"This is a town issue." Taylor argued.

"Excuse me, who's talking?" Harry asked, looking around the room.

Luke sighed. "It's me, Harry, Luke. You've known me since I was 5 years old."

in realization, "Oh, Luke, yes. Sit down. Now as I was saying, twelve heroic men assembled with guns drawn ready to meet their maker."

"What are you talking about?" Luke blew. "Twelve guys stood in a row all night-"

"Waiting for the Red Coats." Harry said.

"Who never showed!" Luke argued.

"Now just a minute!"

"Twelve guys stood in a row all night waiting for an enemy that never showed. They got stood up. They should've been wearing prom dresses."

Taylor stood up in appalled. "I've had just about enough of this."

"Sit down, Taylor." Luke barked.

"Menace." non the less he sat back down.

"Suck up."

"Five bucks says somebody ends up in a headlock." Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"You're on!" she says.

"Have any of you ever considered the fact that you're glorifying a war we fought so we could keep land that we stole?" Luke continued.

"If you don't like it here in America, why don't you go stand in line for toilet paper in the USSR!" Mayor Harry said.

"There is no more USSR, Harry."

"A sense of community is so important, isn't it?" Lorelai commented.

"It's what made our country great." Rory smirked.

* * *

Lorelai rolled over to her side. She took a deep breath and smiled. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. It was snowing. She immediately sat up on her bed causing the lump next to her to stir. 

"Sorry." she giggled. She looked over at him, he was on his back, one arm behind his head, the other on his abdomen. She was wearing his flannel and he was wearing his sweatshirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Well honey, if you would open your eyes you could see why I'm awake."

Luke was quiet a moment. "Is this gonna be like last weekend where you woke me up for a fashion show?" remembering her improptu fashion show of the things she bout at Victoria's Secret. his brow raised, yet his eyes were still close.

Lorelai rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well there's only one way to find out." she said seductively.

Luke smirked knowing full well what it was. "I think I'd rather not." Lorelai pouted. "Don't pout."

"Wow. Five years of marriage and you're already tired of my body."

Luke chuckled and finally opened his eyes. "Come here." he said in that low, gruff, sexy voice that always turns her on. She laid back down, rested her head on his chest. He kissed her passionately, letting his lips linger against hers for a while. His hands wander all over her body, touching her on all his, and hers, favorite places which made her moan uncontrollably. "You are always sexy as hell. And I will never get tired of you."

"Good answer mister." she mumbled against his lips, breathing heavily. She gave him another kiss and another one. And another long, passionate kiss.

Then the door opened and a three year old little girl, with dark curly hair, and piercing blue eyes, came bouncing in their bedroom.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed, picking her daughter up from the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Rory settled herself between Luke and Lorelai and snuggled to them. "I smelled snow!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"That's my girl." Lorelai said proudly.

Rory giggled. Then turned to Luke. "Daddy did you smell snow?" she asked excitedly.

"Aw, hun, daddy doesn't have the nose." Lorelai told her. "Only we Danes girls have it." Rory giggled as she sank in with her mommy and daddy. The three of them looked out at the window as snow fell hard and fast.

* * *

Lorelai jolted up from her sleep. She looked around the room. No Luke. No Rory. No snow. It was all a dream. She groaned and sank back down on her bed. She rubbed her face with her hands. She's been having those dreams again. Those really warm, and heartfelt dreams about Luke. They were really nice. She would be married to Luke and Rory was still a little girl. And not only that, but she was their little girl. Hers and Luke's. 

She usually have these dreams whenever snow was near or around. These dreams become really strong around snow. These family dreams. Where her and Rory were Danes girls and Luke was the Danes man. Otherwise, they would be those really naughty dream that gets her really excited. And aching for him.

She looked out the window. No snow, but her nose tells her otherwise. She got up from bed and put on her robe. She walked quietly downstairs. She turns on the light and went out towards the window. She opened it and inhaled. She smiled. She smells snow. She walked back towards the couch, but stopped when she saw the answering machine was blinking. She pressed play and her smile faded.

"Lorelai, it's Max…"

* * *

**A/N: Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. It's gonna be good...I promise...please don't be mad.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.****  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	13. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: you've lost me on this.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

After one last glance at her mother, Rory went back to her room. She sighed as the door closed. She went over to her bed and sat down. She pulled out a picture frame underneath her pillow and rested her back against the headboard. She looked at the picture. It was a picture of Luke, Lorelai and Rory at the June Wedding Festival on the summer of 96. It was a one time festival that Taylor thought would be a good idea.

They had all of the women dressed up as brides, and the men dressed up as grooms. And they would have some kind of fake wedding. Lorelai really wanted to go to the festival but felt a bit pathetic not having a groom for her. Rory suggested that Luke should be the groom. At first Luke was a little resistant, but one look at the two girls with their pout and puppy eyes and he caved. As always.

She loved that day. It actually felt as if it were a real wedding. She wished it was their real wedding. She looked at the picture again. Lorelai and Luke were standing under the gazebo. Lorelai in her wedding gown and Luke in a tux. With a twelve year old Rory in a bridesmaids dress. The three looked very happy. It really looked like a real wedding. Heck, they even had wedding rings made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I don't really know if the whole, Wedding Festival idea would actually stick. And they would atually have one in the show. But it is a great idea don't you think? I mean, just picture it, Lorelai wanting to be part of the festival, roping Luke in being a part of it too. He becomes her groom. And it's like a real wedding.

-that could be another story for another time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until little droplets of tears that landed on the picture itself, that Rory realized she was crying. She wiped away the tears. For as long as they've known Luke, her mother has never been with anybody else. Never dated anyone. No one. She'd always thought that her mother reserved that for Luke. But now, now she wasn't sure. With Mr. Medina in the picture. Was her mother seriously going to date her English teacher?

Rory laid down on her bed, hugging the picture close to her heart. She sighed. Her mother sounded happy. Though unsure when they talked. Her heart broke at the thought of her mother dating somebody else other than Luke. Should she tell her mom that she didn't want her to date Mr. Medina? She could always use the excuse that he's her English teacher and that would be too weird for her. But that would be too selfish. Her mother's gone long enough without getting involved with someone. Granted she wanted her mother to be with Luke. But she wanted her mom to be happy.

This was getting complicated. Rory restored the picture back under her pillow. Then she noticed her bracelet on her right wrist. She smiled thinking about Dean. She lulled herself to sleep, holding onto the bracelet.

* * *

Lorelai tired to read into what her daughter was thinking last night. As they talked, Rory put on a blank expression. Not knowing whether or not she would be happy if her and Max would get together. Just like Luke. Luke had a way to hide his feelings by putting on a blank expression. She didn't know how Rory developed that. 

Lorelai decided to ask her daughter again that morning. But Rory already left before her. She went in to the diner in hopes to catch her there but Luke had told her that she went to Lane's, who had some kind of epiphany that she wanted to share with her.

And that's the other thing. _What about Luke? _Though here is nothing going on there, but how would he feel if she dated. And not just anybody, but Rory's teacher. _Why should I care? It's not like he owns me! It's not like we went out before. _Though Lorelai felt if she dated Max, or anybody else for that matter, that she would be cheating on Luke somehow. _Luke and I were never together! _

_So why do I feel like I just stabbed him in the back and that I'm having an affair?_

_Maybe it's because he's been like a father to Rory, and you've been playing house for a long time now, that it's like being married to him without being legally married to him. So it feels like your cheating on him._

_Yeah. That's it._

But sitting down on the counter at Luke's, Lorelai couldn't help but feeling guilty about thinking of dating somebody else. Specially since Luke was just at close proximity to her. And, she didn't even know if she wanted to date Max. _What about Luke?_ she keeps asking herself. If only she knew what Rory was thinking. If Rory says it's ok, then she will. If not, then she wont.

_I have to talk to her._

* * *

"Okay, how does this sound? Maple sugar snowflakes on all the pillows." Sookie asked as she walked out of the kitchen and into the lobby. 

"Oh, that's sounds wonderful!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Make them in the shape of a buttock," Michel groused, "get people used to them."

Sookie looked at Lorelai confused. "Okay, is that a real suggestion?"

"Sookie, please, who is speaking?"

"Michel, right, okay. Snowflakes it is." Sookie went back to the kitchen. Just then, Rory enters the inn, rummaging in her backpack, as Lane, clad in her band uniform, talked.

Lorelai thought of this as the perfect opportunity to talk to her daughter.

"I just can't believe it. I mean, I sat next to him at practice for months, and then one day I look over and it's Rich. Rich Bloomingfeld." Lane went on.

"Where is my chemistry book?" still looking in her backpack. "I had it at your house yesterday, didn't I?"

"Rory, focus, please."

"I'm sorry. I just can't find my book."

"Hey babe." Lorelai approached her daughter. Then to Lane, "Sergeant pepper."

"Mom, do you know where my-"

"Big scary chemistry book is?" she finished for her. Rory nodded. "Behind the desk."

Rory sighed from relief. "Oh, thank God." then went to get the book.

Lorelai glances over at Lane and her outfit.

"Wow." Lorelai commented.

"Yeah." she mumbled.

"So, is Sookie in the kitchen?" Rory asked, returning with the book in hand.

"And there she'll stay." she exclaimed. Then turned nervous, "Hey Rory, can I-"

"Sorry mom. Lane and I have to talk." then turned back to Lane. "Okay, so where were we?"

"I just met my soul mate." Lane says dreamily.

Lorelai sighed and went into the kitchen. Looks like she'll have to wait till later to talk to her daughter.

* * *

Seeing as how Rory was gonna be stuck in Hartford for the night, Lorelai thought that she should just celebrate the snowfall with Luke. There have been many times in the past where Luke was with them to celebrate the first snow of the year. 

She walked around town, enjoying her present, trying to put the Max thoughts aside. At least until she talks to her daughter. She walked towards the diner in time to see the re-enactors getting ready to take their positions. And coincidently, Luke was out there also, but he's the only one out of uniform.

"Harry, come on," Luke said, "stop this before somebody drives through town and thinks the local mental institution has bad padlocks."

"Luke, you ought to be ashamed of yourself." Harry said, wagging his finger at him. "Your father was a re-enactor."

"Yes, and I thought he was crazy also."

"Who's stepping on my musket?" Taylor grouched.

Kirk spoke, "That'd be me."

"Well, stop it."

The re-enactors walked towards their standing area as Lorelai approached Luke.

"There goes the fire chief, the police chief and the one paramedic with a valid license. I feel safe, don't you?" she smirked.

"Look at them," Luke said. "all relatively intelligent men, but there they are dressed up in costumes, standing out in a snowstorm, and for what?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Because it's tradition."

"Tradition is a trap, it allows people to stick their head in the sand. Everything in the past was so quaint, so charming. Times were simpler. Kids didn't have sex. Neighbors knew each other. It's a freaking fairy tale. Things sucked then, too. It just sucked without indoor plumbing."

"I think some traditions are nice." she says. "Birthdays. Holidays. Taking a walk in the first snow of the season."

he smirked. "I didn't get the Hallmark card for that one."

"It's my favorite time of year." she smiled.

He loved it when she smiles like that. "I know."

"When I was five, I had a really bad ear infection and I had been home in bed for a week and I was very sad." she probably already told this story a thousand times to him before, but she didn't care. "So I wished really hard that something wonderful would happen to me, and I woke up the next morning and it had snowed. And I was sure that some fairy godmother had done it just for me. It was my little present."

"Your parents never explained the concept of weather to you?"

"I am making a point, Mouthy McGee." she rolled her eyes. "Of course, many years later, I realized that logically, the snow was not there for me personally. But, still, when it snows, something inside me says, 'hey, that's your present.' I don't think it'll ever change."

Luke and Lorelai glanced over at the re-enactors. "I remember when William was one of those guys." she said quietly.

"Yeah." he replied. "I remember my mom would always get him to go, even if he didn't want to."

She smiled. "Really?" This was a very sore subject their getting into. But Lorelai always loved it when he talks about his parents.

"Yeah. He would grump about. But in the end, he'd always cave for her. He loved her that much." _Just like I love you_. "He stopped going after mom died."

"But he went when we met him." she reminded.

"Yeah. He did.' he smiled. "That was the first time he's ever participated in the re-enactment, after my mom died. He went specially to show Rory what a lovely town this is."

Lorelai smiled even wider. trying not to cry. William had always done anything and everything to make Rory happy. "I remember, whenever Rory and I took our traditional walk of the first snowfall of the season, she would always carry her Scooby-Doo thermos filled with hot cocoa and always saved a cup for him."

He smiled at the memory. "Yeah. She would insist that they go to the standing area just to see him."

"The hours we spent in the cold, because Rory didn't want to leave Will alone." she wanted to cry. A single tear excaped her eyes. Luke wiped it away. she smiled at him shyly. Sharing a moment for William.

"Come on in," he said, after a moment of silence, "I'll get you some coffee."

"Uh…" she thought about saying yes. She wanted coffee, but "No, thanks. I'm gonna walk around. Enjoy my present a little."

Luke nodded somewhat disappointedly, and went in the diner. Lorelai couldn't help but shake the feeling that she should have taken up on his offer and went with him for coffee. But shook them off and continued to walk around in the snow.

The snow was falling, Lorelai smiled. She kept on walking and thought about Luke. About their almost kiss the other night. About his invitation earlier. She thought of what would happen if they had kissed. Would they be together now? If she had went with him for coffee, would they be kissing by now?

She wanted to. She wanted to kiss him and be with him. She smiled and thought back to her dream. Waking up next to him. It may have been a dream, but it felt amazing. To wake up next to him, kissing him. Then Rory snuggling to them.

-

_**1993**_

"_Happy birthday honey!" Lorelai smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead._

"_Happy birthday kid." Luke smiled as well, and kissed her cheek._

_Rory sighed happily, as she settled down in her blankets, snuggling closer to Luke and Lorelai. The living room was set up for another sleepover with Luke. Per Rory's request. Since it was her birthday._

_That night, the three were sleeping, Rory was cuddled with Luke, Lorelai's back was to them. Luke's arms were draped protectively over Rory's waist, his hands landing on Lorelai's abdomen. He really had long arms._

_Then, Rory stirred from her sleep. She squinted her eyes open. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust. She didn't seem to notice that she was sleeping on the living room floor between her mom and Luke. She was still half-asleep. She stood up from the floor, then groggily walked towards the bathroom._

_Lorelai, feeling a shift from the blankets, turned her body around, though still sleeping, she was now facing Luke. His arms still on her waist. Luke, feeling as if the loss of contact with Rory, snuggled himself closer to Lorelai, thinking she was Rory. Lorelai snuggled herself closer to him as well. _

_Rory walked out of the bathroom, yawning. Seeming to forget about the whole slumber party, she walked back into her room and fell asleep immediately once her head hit the pillow._

_Lorelai woke up with a smile. Her eyes still closed, but her body felt relaxed. She breathed in, and couldn't remember the last time her pillow smelled so good. Or felt this warm and comfortable... ...Or breathed. She willed herself to open her eyes, and was shocked to see a strong jaw with stubbles. Her eyes widen and now she was really awake. Her head was in the crook of Luke's neck. She was snuggled up with him. His arms around her protectively, and possessively, as if he owned her. Which she didn't have a problem with. It felt so good to be in his arms. And his scent was unbelievable. Inhaling made it hard for her, because every time she does she just goes delirious._

_She backed her head slightly, she saw his slumbering face. His eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly open, he was snoring peacefully. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to wake up next to Luke. Next to him, in his wonderful, glorious, protective arms. Seeing him, peacefully asleep, and his lips so luscious. So wonderful. _

_She didn't know what possessed her to do it. She just did. Before she could even realized what was happening, she was kissing him. Her lips were on his. He was still asleep. Even though she was the only one doing the work, It was so wonderful. The feel of his lips on hers. He tasted so sweet. She continued to kiss him, then felt him kiss back. She backed away quickly. Putting distance between them. Then realized, he was still asleep. He was subconsciously kissing her back._

_He stirred in his sleep. Lorelai quickly laid back down, her back to him, and pretended to sleep._

_-_

Lorelai never forgot the feel of his lips on hers. As far as she was concerned, whether he was asleep or not, it was a great kiss. She could still taste his lips. The feel of it against hers. She remembered how panicked Luke was waking up with no Rory beside them.

It wasn't until Luke woke her up to ask her where Rory was that it struct her that Rory was missing. She didn't even wonder where Rory was when she woke up in Luke's arms. She seems to have forgotten everything just by inhaling Luke's scent, and kissing him. Then they found Rory in her room, peacefully asleep. And Luke decided to make breakfast.

She smiled at the memory. She could be kissing him again if she went with him for coffee. She started to ponder on whether or not to go back to the diner, but then somebody caught her eyes as she passed Gypsy. It was Max.

* * *

**A/N: I'm hating my self more and more, just to let you know. Ugh. Please no more tomato's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.****  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	14. Snowflakes are Falling

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: -**

**A/N: From episode 1.08 (Love, War, and Snow). Some scenes and dialogue are altered for story's benefits.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Snowflakes are Falling**

Leaving all the chaos from downstairs, Rory went up to her mother's old room. She sighed and looked around. How her mother ever survived in this place, she will never know. The place was so pink, so lacey, so…Cher from Clueless. She liked the posters though. Those were the only thing that screamed Lorelai. And the dollhouse, the only thing from her mother's childhood that made her feel happy. And the posters, representing her mother's rebellion in her teens.

Rory wondered what Emily's reaction was when she saw the posters up on her mothers old bedroom. She giggled just picturing it. She made a mental not to ask her mom later on.

She sighed again and walked towards her mother's old desk. Such a fancy desk so furnished and delicate. She compared this desk to her desk back at home. This desk looked as if it were made for a princess. The desk she had a home looked like it was made for her. A true Luke Danes original. She smiled thinking of the day Luke had gave it to her. He made her a small desk when she started first grade, then made her a bigger one when she started middle school.

She looked back at her mother's old desk and opened the drawer. She looked at the contents inside. Papers, pencils, notebooks, tootsie roll? She saw a photo album hidden there also. She opened it. Inside were pictures of her mother when she was her age. She noted the frown her mother had worn on every photo where she was at an event with her grandparents. Poor mom.

She saw a picture strip of a girl and a guy. She recognized the girl immediately. It was her mother when she was a teen. But who was this guy that she was with, kissing him? He seemed familiar but couldn't put her finger on it. She looked at the back and saw a writting that said Lorelai + Chris in a heart. She realized this guy was her biological father.

She looked at the picture again. Who was this guy to her? She didn't even know him. She tried to recall the last time she's spent time with her _'father' _but couldn't recall such moments. All she got were memories with Luke, from her childhood up to now. He was the only father she's ever known. If she thinks father, she thinks Luke. Not this…_stranger_.

Without giving it a second thought, without hesitation, she tore the picture strip into pieces and threw it in the trash. She didn't know what came over her, but all she know is that she has no need for that _stranger_ in her life. She's never needed him and she never will. All she needs is Luke and her mom. That's all.

She looked in the drawer again. This time she spotted an envelope that was sent by Mia. She looked inside. There was a letter, written by Mia to Mr. And Mrs. Gilmore. It was telling them that her mother and her were doing fine in Stars Hollow and wished them a Merry Christmas. There were also pictures. Rory figures, Mia must have sent these without her mom knowing. Surely her mother would object in doing such a thing.

'A phone call's enough'. She'd say.

Rory decided to look at the pictures. It was Christmas 1988. The last Christmas they had with William. She vaguely remembers it, or him. She did remember being sad and confused at why her Lolo Will wasn't around the next year. And the pained expression her mother and Luke wore every time she asked where he was.

She looked at the pictures. The first one was with a 20 year old Lorelai Gilmore with a 4 ear old Rory Gilmore. They were sitting in front of a huge Christmas tree in the Danes household. She smiled. Her mother looked really beautiful, glowing under the lights of the Christmas tree. And her smile was radiant as ever. And, not to sound so conceited, but she looked pretty damn cute herself in that picture.

She flipped through another picture. It was a picture of William, Mia, her mom, herself, Luke, Liz, Jess, Buddy and Mazy. All seated, and squished on the couch. Everybody smiling and shining. It was a really great family photo. She felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, remembering her Lolo Will. Sure she was young when he died, but she became really attached to him.

She wiped away some tears that escaped and flipped through the last photo. Her smile widen upon seeing the picture. It was a picture of her mom and Luke, sitting next to each other on the love seat. Her mother's arms linked with Luke's. and Luke was holding a 4 year old Rory who was sitting on Luke's lap like he was Santa Clause.

Rory loved seeing pictures like these. Pictures of the three of them. It made it seem like they were a real family. Not just playing. Her smile grew wider. She put the pictures back in the envelope, except for the last one. She kept the last photo and stored it in her pocket.

Then, her pager went off. She checked and it was Lane. Seemed like an emergency. She picket up the phone, and dialed her house number, as it said on her pager.

"Rory?" came Lane's frantic voice.

"Lane?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my grandparents." still confused. "What are you doing at my house?"

she snorted. "Like you care."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're never around when I need you." she cried.

Still not getting it. "Well, you know I have to go to my grandparents on Fridays."

"I know. You go to your grandparents. You go to Chilton. You have to meet Dean. He needs his cookies. I can't find my books."

"What are you talking about?"

"What good is it to have a best friend when she's never around and she never listens and she has no interest in the fact that you're in love or that you touched his hair?"

_Wait. What? _"You touched whose hair?"

"Rich. . .Bloomingfeld." she emphasized.

Now confused more than ever. "Why would you touch Rich Bloomingfeld's hair?"

"Why?" _as if she doesn't know_. "That's a good question. I don't know why. Why would a sane person do a thing like that? Maybe I'm not sane. Maybe I'm going through some sort of phase. Maybe I really, really needed someone to talk to about this and you weren't there."

"Lane, come on."

"No, you come on." she shot back. "You're always at school or you're talking about school or you're with Dean. You have everything now and I have nothing except for 2000 Korean bibles and a potential 'F' in jazz band."

Rory was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be here."

"I…" then the lines were a bit fuzzy. "Lane? Are you there?"

"Rory? Rory?"

"Lane?" she yelled into the phone, but nothing. She tried to call her again and again. But it was no use. She really wanted to call Lane. Apologize and wanted to talk things out. But the lines were dead. Then she thought of something. She took out her pager, but before she could press a button, the door flew open.

"There you are." screeched Emily as she came into the room. "You must come downstairs quick."

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, trying to send a page.

"The oven is buzzing."

"That's just the timer Grandma."

"I know it's the timer. What I don't know is how to turn it off or where it is. What are you doing?"

"I have to send a message to…" _don't say Luke. Don't say Luke. _"…somebody." she said frantically typing.

"Well hurry. Quick." with a last press, Rory followed her Grandmother downstairs.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I really didn't want to write any Max/Lorelai stuff. So I skipped it. I didn't want to go through it. I know you don't want to go through it. And you already know what happened. So let's skip it.

And I know you're probably wondering, why I would even have Max in it? Trust me. You'll like it. He'll be mentioned. But he wont be in any scenes for too long.

_

* * *

They're stupid. All of them. What's the point in standing in the ice cold? Just to re-enact that stupid war. Having to freeze you ass off. Because it's 'patriotic'. and for what? For tradition? _He snickered_. Yeah right. It's stupid. That's what it is. What's the point in tradition anyway? They're just stupid things you do year after year. **Stupid**._

Luke looked out from his diner window. Looking at the re-enactor standing, some kneeling, on the cold ground, being in position. In the freezing cold. Did he add that? He should. _Stupid. _He looked at them once more. And sighed. _I'm stupid for doing this._

He went into the kitchen, and prepared coffee for everyone. He put them in a cardbard tray and went outside.

"Here." he said, holding out the tray to them.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"I brought you coffee."

"No, thank you." stubbornly.

"Harry, you're freezing. Take the damn coffee."

"When our forefathers stood out here many moons ago, they didn't have any coffee."

"How do you know? Do you have written documentation about what sort of beverages they did or did not have on that long historic night of standing?"

"This is still a joke to you, young man. I don't choose to be a joke. We don't need your coffee."

"Harry, please, take the coffee." he pleaded. Then quietly, he added, "My father would've taken the coffee."

he hesitated. "Well, all right then, thank you."

"Andrew?"

"Thank you, Luke." he smiled gratefully.

"Kirk?"

"You got any herbal tea?"

"Uh, not on me, but I can get some."

"With a squeeze of lemon?"

"Okay."

"I could really go for some cocoa."

"Oh, that sounds good. Cocoa for me too."

"Okay, okay, hang on a minute." he said, taking out his order pad and started to write down their orders. "One herbal tea, uh, and two cocoas…" then he trailed off once he spotted her. And who she's with. A man. A man that he has never seen before in his life. A man that she's smiling, laughing with. A man that she just kissed.

He felt a stab in his heart. His stomach tied in knots. All he wanted was just to beat the crap out of anyone or anything that stood in his way. But he didn't. why should he feel this way? It's not like he has feelings for her.

_Liar!_

_Shut up!_

_You should tell her not to date!_

_Oh yeah? And what right do I have to tell her that?_

_Well maybe if she knows how you feel about her…_

_Shut up!_

He does have no right to tell her who to date or not to date. She wasn't his wife. Never had been. Even though they've played house from time to time. She wasn't his girlfriends either. She has nothing to tie her to him. Only Rory and she wasn't even his daughter. That thought put even more knots in his stomach. He loves Rory. So much as if she were his. And he loves Lorelai. And…let's face it. He loves her as more than a friend.

Luke quickly finished up the rest of the re-enactor's orders and went back inside. Not wanting to stay and see…whatever that was. But once he entered the kitchen, his pager went off. It was from Rory.

Lane. Food. 911. Crap shack.

That's weird. First of all, why would Lane be at the house? And how could Rory know if she's stuck all the way in Hartford? Luke has known the girls long enough to know their language. Specially through page. And seeing 911, it must have been serious. And with Lane at their house, something must have happened. Either has something to do with Mrs. Kim, or a boy.

_Wasn't she suppose to be at some Band recital out in the square?_

With that note, Luke quickly fixed the re-enactors their drinks, then fixed a food course for Lane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: this is suppose to be the part where Lorelai and Max talk on the porch. The 'No Boys Allowed Rule' being revealed. I don't feel like writing that part because…well I'll puke if I will. So, just a recap;

LORELAI: I've never done this. Inviting a man over to my house.

So yeah. That says it all. I will refrain from writing what happens inside and stuff. But remember, Luke's the only one who's allowed to sleep over at the house. Nobody else, unless they're like relatives or something. Which has never happened in the show or in my story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke walked towards the Gilmore household carrying Luke's bags. He'd figure that Lane needed a lot of comforting. And if Lorelai's back from her…date? - Got he wanted to puke - Then, she might be hungry. Or not. But, it's good to be prepared. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door, entered, then shut it. He walked towards the kitchen, but stopped. He almost dropped the bags upon seeing this. Lorelai, pinned to the banister, by the guy he saw her with earlier, who was kissing her non stop.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. Just slap me now.**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	15. Hey it's a Party

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: (pout)**

**A/N: Wow, alot of you really want to slap me!!!!!!**

**Sorry for how I left things off in the last chapter. I know it wasn't the best of scenes I could write up. But hey, at least Luke's there. Max will only make breif appearance, and will not be mentioned that much. And don't worry, I'll have them broken up before anything really happens. **

**-And Luke and Lorelai will get together soon. Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna wait until the end of the story to get them together.**

**...at least not anymore. Trust me.**

**A/N: some context from episode 1.08 (Love, War, and Snow). Some scenes and dialogue are altered for story's benefits.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Hey, It's a Party**

He stood there, frozen. He felt as if his heart stopped, then shatter into pieces and that he was gonna die. It took him all his will to stop himself from going over there, pulling this guy away from Lorelai and beat the crap out of him. There was no doubt what they were about to do. But what disturbed him most was that Lorelai brought this guy over to her house to…do things.

_Doesn't she have rules against these things?_

The minute Luke stepped into the house, Max had noticed him. He saw him, standing in the hallway, frozen, looking at them, his expression blank. Not blinking. His hands carrying take out bags.

"Uh, Lorelai?"

"Hm?" she mumbled against his lips. Max turned her body around and she became face to face with Luke.

Lorelai's eyes went wide and she became flashed with guilt all over her. First was because she brought a man over to her house, breaking the rules that she made with him. And then she also felt as if she's betrayed Luke by kissing another man. Like she was cheating on him. _Why am I feeling this way?_

"Luke. Hi." she stuttered, putting distance between her and Max.

"Hey." his gruff tone present. His expression still the same. But inside he's breaking.

"What are you…what are you doing here?" her eyes avoiding him. She just couldn't bare to look at him after being caught.

"Rory paged me. Something about an emergency." _like you bringing a man to our…your…house._

All the awkwardness and discomfort washed away and was filled with worry and panic. Lorelai frantically walked towards Luke. "What emergency? Is Rory ok? Did something happen to her?"

"Rory's fine." he cut her off.

Lorelai sighed from relief. Then smacked his arms. "Don't scare me like that." but no matter how strong Lorelai smacked him, he didn't move an inch. He didn't even flinch. He just stayed the same. His expression still blank.

"Sorry." he muttered, harsher than intended.

Lorelai ignored it. "So what's the emergency?" and as if on cue, Lane came out from Rory's bedroom.

"Hey?" she said, walking towards them. "Is there a party going on that I didn't know about…" her voice trailed as she neared and saw Max, standing on the landing. She was confused, then she looked over at Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai wearing a guilty face. Luke wearing his, still, blank expression and noticed the take out bags that he's carrying. It doesn't take a Rocket Scientist to know what happened. "Wow. This really is a party." suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I should have called." then she ran back towards Rory's room and closed the door.

"That's the emergency." Luke said after a moment. Lorelai rolled her eyes at him. Then music was heard, blaring from Rory's room.

"That's the cure." she said in sympathy.

"I'm gonna go give her some food." he said. "I brought some for you too, incase you were hungry." she smiled. "Why don't you get your…friend," eyeing Max, "Settled there, then you can go talk to her. This seems like a job for you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Luke walked towards Rory's room, trying not to listen to Lorelai, apologizing to whoever that guy was. He knocked softly on Rory's bedroom door, as a way of letting Lane know, before he entered. She was laying on Rory's bed, her back to him.

"Hey kid." he said softly, closing the door. He walked over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry for interrupting your party." though her tone was anything but apologetic. _Whatever was going on out there_, Lane thought, _Luke sure didn't like it. Even if his expression tells him otherwise. _Lane has known Luke long enough to know that whenever Luke's expression is like that, he's just usually boiling up his feelings inside. Trying not to explode in front of people. He's done that countless of times whenever he's in front of Lorelai, Rory or herself even.

Luke smirked. He knew Lane too well just as much as he knew Rory. "Yeah, well. It was worth interrupting."

Lane smiled, then turned around, laying on her back. "What's that?' pointing towards the take out bags next to Luke.

"Food." he said. "Rory paged me. Sounded like a crisis. And you needed comfort food."

Lane sat up from the bed, and sat in crisscross. "She paged you?"

"Yeah. Just before the lines went completely dead." Lane smiled at how considerate her best friend was.

Then, Lorelai entered the room, taking over with the girl talk. Luke walked out of the room, leaving one bag for Lane. Taking the other for Lorlai later. He put the bag in the fridge, and had a run-in with that guy again. Who was just finishing up whatever it was that he was making in the kitchen.

* * *

"So, who was that other guy?" Lane asked casually, after being recovered by the hair incident. 

"Oh, that's Rory's teacher."

Lane nodded. "Are you two…?"

"Well, I don't know. I still have to talk to Rory about it." she said. "See if she'll be ok with it."

Lane knew that Rory wouldn't like the idea of her mom going out with her teacher. Not just because of the teacher part. But because her and Rory have spent years playing Hayley Mills, trying to get Luke and Lorelai together. But, she also knew that her best friend was not selfish. And would want what can make her mother happy. And if Rory's teacher made her happy, then she'll give that to her mother. Even if it'll break her heart.

"So, what is he doing here?" hopefully she didn't sound rude.

"Well his car broke down and he needs a place to stay."

_Oh god. _"So he's staying at the inn?" sounding hopeful.

"The inn's all booked, so he's staying here."

An alarm went off in Lane's head. Warning. Warning. Boy in the house. Boy in the house. She knows that Luke's the only man privileged enough to sleep over at the Gilmore house. "He's sleeping here?" panic visible in her voice.

Lorelai, seeming to think that Lane was thinking dirty, and assured her. "don't worry, he's sleeping on the couch."

"But…" _that's Luke's bed! _"what about Rory?"

"I'll explain it all to her tomorrow. Don't worry."

Lane tried to think up of other excuses to get that guy out of staying here. But nothing came up.

"well, I'm gonna go and tell Luke that everything's fine and that you'll be staying here for tonight. That way he can go home." Lorelai said getting up to leave.

"No wait!" she quickly called before Lorelai could step out of the room. Then as casual as she can, "Can…um…Luke…stay over, tonight?" _please say yes. Please say yes._

"What?"

"I'll feel safer and much more comforted if he stays over." using her very own Lane Kim pout.

Lorelai smiled in sympathy. "Hon, I'm sure Luke would love to stay and give you comfort, but, he has to go back to the diner. He has to open up tomorrow." she said gently. "And besides, where's he gonna sleep? Max is already gonna be taking the couch." and with that, Lorelai left Rory's bedroom.

Lane sighed and laid back down on the bed. Rory's not gonna like this. Nope. Sot at all.

* * *

**A/N: huh, I just realized how short this chapter is. Sorry. I'll try and update soon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	16. The Vibe Thing

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: Kkkkkaaahhhhhh**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: The Vibe Thing**

When Lorelai walked out of Rory's room, she saw Luke and Max , both standing on different ends of the room. _See, this is what you get for bringing a man over without consulting Rory first. _She scolded herself. She looked at Luke and he's still wearing a blank expression. _Damn! I wish I knew what he was thinking_.

"Hey." she said to them, keeping her back against the door.

Almost immediately, Luke sprang in her direction, concern for Lane. "How is she? Is everything ok? Is she hurt?"

"She's ok?" Lorelai assured him. He felt relieved. "Just a little incident with a boy."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Who is he?"

"No you are not gonna kill him." Lorelai said seriously. The way she said it made Max a bit intimidated by Luke. "She just touched his hair." he drew in a clueless expression. "Without asking his permission."

"Ah." he nodded.

"Anyways, she's gonna stay here tonight. Save her from the wrath of Mrs. Kim until tomorrow." Max felt a disappointed.

Luke however felt even more relived than before. "Good. That's good." he said. _No way anything can happen with Lane inside._

"Oh." Lorelai realized. "Um, Max, this is Luke. Luke, this is Max Medina. Rory's…" she hesitated before saying, "…English teacher."

"Hi." Max smiled politely, holding out his hand.

Luke looked at him, and nodded. Shaking his hand. "You're the teacher that gave Rory a D."

Max felt nervous. He looked at Lorelai, and she just looked down at her shoes. "Um," clearing his throat, "Yes."

Luke just nodded.

"Uh," Lorelai said, "Max's car broke down. And, it wont be fixed until tomorrow. And the inn's all booked so," avoiding Luke's eyes, "he's gonna be staying here. Tonight. On the couch."

"Ok." was all Luke said. Still not showing any emotion with his expression. Whether he's mad or sad. Which was making Lorelai more and more nervous.

Lorelai cleared her throat, breaking the silence that fell upon them. "Um, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

She didn't know what to say. All she wanted was to clear the silence. "Can, Max borrow your clothes for tonight?" she blurted suddenly.

Luke and Max looked at her confused. Max could have just slept in his own clothes. And if not, he does some extra pair on the back seat of his car.

Luke looked at Lorelai. Then Max. then back at Lorelai and said, "Uh…sure. I'll go get them." then he walked towards the stairs and went upstairs.

Max started at Lorelai curiously. Remembering their conversation before. "I thought no boys were allowed?" after a moment.

"Huh?"

"You said no man has ever slept over before unless they're relatives."

"Yeah?" not really knowing what his point is. Max nodded his head towards the direction Luke just left at. "Luke?" he nodded. "Well he's an exception."

"So he's related to you?"

"No!" god that would be so wrong. Specially after all those intimate thoughts and dreams she's always been having about him. Which, she really shouldn't be thinking about right now, with Max standing next to her.

"Is he…" he swallowed, "Rory's dad?"

She hesitated a bit before answering. _Why am I hesitating? _"No." _though he has been very fatherly towards her ever since we've met him. _

"Is he an ex-husband of yours that Rory's grown accustomed to?"

"No. he's non of those." though all these accusations made the butterflies in her stomach flutter harder. _Funny, I didn't feel that when I kissed Max. or when I saw him at Gypsy's. why do they always appear where Luke's concerned? SHouldn't this be a sign?_

Max was really running out of explanation as to who Luke is to Lorelai. "Who is he then?"

"He's a friend." she shrugged.

Max's brows raised. "An ex-boyfriend?"

Oh god she's blushing. _Stop that! _"No. Luke's my best friend. _Just _a friend." she defended. "I've known him since Rory was two. And he's been taking care of us ever since. And no, we've never been together."

"Are you sure?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm sure." _though I do have a crush on him. Argh! Not **now**! _"I would have known if my best friend and I have ever been in a romantic relationship in the past."

Max nodded. "So what's he doing here now?"

"He's my best friends. He's looking out for me and for Rory. And that includes Rory's best friends as well." pointing towards Rory's bedroom where Lane lies behind.

"And he has clothes here?"

"He needs them when he sleeps over." she shrugged. "On the couch." she cleared. "Or sometimes the three of us would make a slumber party out of it and set the living room with blankets and pillows and sleep there."

Max nodded. "And you're sure that there's nothing going on there?" _it's just weird that their just friends. _He thought_. A man and a woman cannot be just friends without the sex part. It's just plain weird. And I can tell that there's a vibe from the two._

Lorelai sighed, seeing as how he needed more assurance. Though she needed more convincing for herself that they're just friends. "Max, Luke is my protector. He cares about me and Rory. And he's the only father figure Rory has." _he's the only father Rory has. _"And he may seem a bit scary at first. But that's just him being protective."

Max nodded again and said nothing. He didn't want to cause any trouble between them right when they're just starting.

A couple of minutes later, Luke came down with a sweatshirt and sweat pants that Max could wear. Max said his thank you and quietly went upstairs to change leaving Luke and Lorelai alone in the kitchen.

"So…" Lorelai started, not really liking the quietness that fell upon them.

"So…"

Lorelai looked at him and didn't know what came over her and said, "I'm sorry."

Luke looked at him confused. _What does she have to be sorry about? _"Um…it's ok?"

Lorelai smiled. "I know I have rules against these things."

Luke nodded. _Oh, that. _"I know."

"And I'm…sorry for not telling you about Max either." she said quietly. "I was gonna talk to Roy about it but I just can't get her to stay put. And then, out of nowhere he shows up and, I just…I-"

"Lorelai," cutting her off. "You don't have to explain anything to me. It's your personal business. Not mine. My only concern is Rory. But she'll want you to be happy. I'm just your friend. You don't have to tell me why you're with him." _probably cause he's a well educated teacher. _"I'm just the guy, who makes you coffee, feeds you and takes care of you and Rory." _I'm just your personal nanny._

_But you're more than that! _She wanted to yell. But she didn't. all she did was nod. she felt like crying. _How could he think that he's not important to me? He's very important to me. Second to Rory, he's the most important person in my life. He's my best friend and I love him…as a best friend **only.**_

_Ok maybe a little more than just friends._

_Shut up. You do not want to have this conversation in your head right now. With Luke next to you and Max just upstairs._

_Max ... is it really a good idea to start something with him when I know it wont go anywhere?_

_Why wouldn't it go anywhere?_

_Because that place in my heart is already reserved for **him**._

Lorelai looked at Luke once again. He's staring at his shoes. He's still not giving away anything. Whether or not he's lying about what he'd just said. Maybe, once she get her talk with Rory done, and know what her daughter thinks, then she'd fined out what Luke really thinks. Whether or not she should date Max. maybe, if he'd say she shouldn't date Max. she wont. She just needs another opinion on the matter.

_I cannot be trusted to make up my own decision, specially on my love life._

"I better get going." he said all of a sudden.

"Oh. Ok."

"Lane gonna be ok?"

Remembering her request from earlier. "Can you spend the night?"

"what?" flabbergast. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's what she asked."

His brows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah. She said she'd feel safer with you around."

"Well…" he said, "I'd love to stay. But I have to open tomorrow. And besides, my bed's already taken so…"

Lorelai smiled a bit.

"So, I should go." she nodded and watched him walk out the door. She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell Don't leave! She wanted him to stay.

Then Max came down the stairs in Luke's sweat shirt and sweat pants. And hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. Lorelai pulled away and turned around to look at him.

She couldn't help but think that he cannot pull this look off. Luke's clothes is way too big for him. It's a bit saggy. He practically had to tie up the sweat pants really tight to keep it from falling off. But when Luke wears it, he fills it all the way. It's like the Hulk wearing it. Almost as if the whole thing will rip off any minute. It's even tight on his, and he wears a large. It's so tight you could see all his muscles stretched out on that thing.

But to be polite, Lorelai just smiled. "I'll go get your blankets." she said quietly and went upstairs.

Max smiled and sat down on the couch.

* * *

**I tried to not make it too much with the Max/Lorelai stuff. I hope it was good enough.**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	17. A Boy in the House that's not Luke

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: my life sux**

**A/N: Yeah, people really didn't like the fact that Max stayed over. Nor the fact that he and Lorelai are together. I didn't like it either. But there's just this one scene in my head, that I wanted to write out in this story, and for that to happen, Max and Lorelai had to be together. But don't worry, Max and Lorelai will only be together in the next, three or so chapters.**

**I've already written down the part where Luke and Lorelai get together. All I need to do is type it up.**

**-I'm gonna be playing the timelines a little. That way, I can get max and Lorelai to break up sooner.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: A Boy in the House that's not Luke**

Rory had woken up a little before seven. She never wakes up that early on a Saturday. Only when she sleeps over at Luke's. But, she just doesn't feel right sleeping in this place. She always felt comfortable in her own bed. Or in Luke's bed. But the bed at her grandparents just didn't feel right.

Rory checked her pager to see if Luke paged her back. Just to see if he got her message. But nothing. Looks like she'll just have to wait until she gets home to find out what's wrong.

Rory hadn't stayed for breakfast due to the fact that their cook wasn't there. Rory assured her grandparents that she will eat a decent meal once at her home. A home cooked Luke's meal. plus a cup of heaven. She couldn't wait to go home and see Luke and her mom, and Lane to talk to her.

Emily had insisted on driving Rory back in their limousine. Rory didn't object. Seriously, how often do you get to ride in a limo? Once they arrived at Stars hollow, Rory instructed the driver to stop at Luke's first, hoping to catch the diner man. But the diner was closed. Which was weird seeing as how Luke's should have been opened by now.

She told the driver to drive her to their house. Before she could open the front door, it opened and came her mother.

"Hi." with a nervous smile.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Nothing," trying to be nonchalant, "what's up with you?"

she narrowed her eyes at her mother. "You have something to tell me."

"Boy, you're so smart." she laughed nervously. "Right, okay, here we go" she drew in a deep breath, "I've got a boy in the house."

"Oh. Luke's here." _of course. Where else would he be? _"Cause I just passed the diner and it was still closed, so I was wondering why-"

"No" Lorelai interrupted. "It's not Luke."

Rory's face fell. _Not Luke? A boy in the house that's not Luke._ "What? Who is he then? And why was he sleeping here in the first place?" _a boy that's not Luke, slept over at our house. The Gilmore-Danes house has been undertaken by another man?_

"Nothing happened, I swear." she said quickly. Which made Rory's heart beat faster and faster. "He slept the whole night on the couch." then added, "And you know him."

"I do?" _oh great, now I'm gonna have to hate this guy._

"And you like him. I don't know if that's relevant, I just thought that I would throw that in there."

* * *

"It's Mr. Medina." Rory said simply, her tone and expression blank. Her and Lorelai were standing behind the couch, watching Max sleeping peacefully on the couch. 

"I know." biting her lower lip nervously.

"My English teacher is on my couch." still at an emotionless tone, but inside her she wanted to cry. She got that 'hiding your expression by putting on a blank face' from Luke.

"It was the snow." Lorelai shrugged. "You know how I get, it's like catnip. I was walking, he was there, his car was broken, we had fiesta burgers. It was the snow. Rory, say something."

Rory didn't say anything. She just walks towards the kitchen, Lorelai followed her.

"Rory, talk to me. How do you feel?"

"I don't know." she shrugged, taking a water bottle out of the fridge and taking a big sip.

"Take a guess. Angry, frustrated, nauseous?"

Rory took a breather from her consuming of water. She placed the water bottle down on the counter. "Weird," she said. "I feel weird. Has he been here all night?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, my God. Did he go into my bathroom? I have stuff hanging in there_!" he should have gone into the your bathroom with all of Luke's stuff._ Seeing as how the adults shared the bathroom upstairs cause theyw anted to give Rory privacy in her own bathroom. It was their 13th birthday gift to her.

"Honey, you knew I was gonna date him, right?" _well, not officially. at least until I talked to you about it. And probably Luke. But he seemed ok with it last night_. "This isn't a total surprise."

"Yes, I knew you were gonna date." _but I expected you to wait until I can get you to open your eyes and realize you don't want to date him. That you want to date Luke. _"I just didn't expect for him to be here . . at our house. . .in the morning." _oh god, please tell me nothing happened between them.  
_

She sighed. "I know."

"I don't remember ever there being a man in our house except for Luke."

"Yeah, well, I kind of broke the rules."

"God, why is this so weird for me?" she said to nobody in specific. "I mean, Luke has slept over numerous of times before. Sometimes the three of us together on the floor. And I've slept over at his place before too."

Lorelai shrugged. " Maybe because I should've told you first."

"No." _that's not it._

"Because I should have talked to you before I did this."

"No." _not it either._

"Because you're afraid he smushed the couch pillows out of shape?"

"Do you love him?" all of a sudden with a serious expression. _Cause I know you love Luke as more than a friend but you just wont admit it. _But has her mother really gotten over Luke without even giving it a try in the first place.  
_  
No_. "I, uh," _boy, how to answer this, _"we had one date. It was a nice date. But it was just a date. Honey, I promised myself a long time ago that I was gonna keep all this stuff separate from you, and I want you to know that that still stands, okay? This was a one-time thing. I'm not gonna start just bringing guys home. This is not a trend."

"I want you to be happy." she says quietly.

"And I love you for that."

"Plus, I know you're not a cat person, so you truly will be alone if you don't…" _marry Luke. _"…find someone."

"Okay, look, someday I will bring somebody home, but when I do I just want to be sure it's the guy."

_But Luke's already **the** guy! _"So, Mr. Medina's not the guy?" _yay!!!!_

"I don't know, he might be." she shrugged. Rory's face fell. "But right now it's just you and me." _And **Luke**!_ Rory added in her head. then Rory's bedroom door opens. "And sometimes Lane." she finished, turning around to see Lane, carrying her band uniform, standing in front of Rory's bedroom door.

"Hey." Lane said to Rory.

"Hey." Rory greeted back.

"I'm gonna go wake the man up." Lorelai announced walking out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"Your mom let me spend the night here." Lane said after a moment.

Rory walked up to her. "I tried calling you back all night but the phones didn't turn back on until this morning."

"It's okay," she says quietly, "I understand."

"Lane, I'm so sorry. I've been the worst friend lately."

"No, I just wigged out a little. I get jealous sometimes. I mean, you seem to have this really great life going and I don't really fit in there."

"That's not true, you totally fit in."

"Yeah?"

"I'm talking Legos."

"I hope so." she smiled.

"I will be better from now on, I promise. Twenty-four hours a day at your disposal."

she snickered. "Dean'll love that."

"Well, he'll have to, you came first."

"That's right. I got dibs." she cried, hugging Rory tightly. "Okay, I have to go home." pulling back.

"Coffee at Luke's, 2 o'clock?"

"You're on."

"And I wanna hear all about that hair touching incident."

Lane giggled, then lowered her voice and said, "And, I'm sorry about the whole…" tilting her head towards the living room.

Rory lowered her head and gave her a sad smile. "It's ok. I just want her to be happy."

"I tried to get Luke to stay." Lane said. "Honest. I asked Lorelai if he could stay. Made up a stupid excuse that I'd feel better if he does, but he had to go to the diner and-"

"Wait Luke was here?"

"Yeah. He brought over the food." she said. " he told me you paged him and told him to bring food. He probably saw your teacher and kind of went to blank mode. He just kept on the same expression all night."

Rory was silent, still reeling in the fact that Luke was here. _Here when Mr. Medina was here._

"Anyways, I better get home." Lane said and gave Rory one last hug then left through the back door.

Rory walks into the living room but stops when she sees her mom and Mr. Medina on the couch, talking. She saw her mother smiling and couldn't bare to look anymore. She felt the tears in her eyes threatening to escape.

She walked back to the kitchen and looked out the window. She pulled out the picture that she kept from her grandparents house. The picture of her, Luke and her mom on Christmas. She looked at it. Still not believing this had happened. How could this had happened?

She had worked so hard trying to get her mom and Luke together. She practically took the Parent Trap title from Hayley Mills and Lindsay Lohan. But how? How could something like this had happened. She looked at the picture again. They looked so happy. Her mom's arms linking with Luke's as she rested her head on his shoulders. His left hand resting on Lorelai's lap. His other arms encircled a little Rory securely. As she clutched onto Luke tightly. And they smiled bright, even Luke. They looked so much like a real family.

She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her backpack on the floor and rushed out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to Luke's." she said to her mom, not even bothering to hear her reply. She walked out of the house, then once outside she started running towards Luke's. Though she shouldn't even be running. On account of the snow and the ground might be slippery.

Though, she must admit to herself, for being a Lorelai, she could run. She's convinced that she got that from Luke. Even though it's genetically impossible for her to have a running gene seeing as how Luke isn't her biological father. The Gilmore's sure as hell didn't run. Just look at her mother. And surely the Hayden's didn't run either. So how else could she have the running genes?

She was already at the square when she slowed her pace. She didn't want to slip and break her legs. But she jogged non the less. She arrived at Luke's, which was still closed. But Luke was already behind the counter, getting ready to open.

She knocked on the door, slightly out of breath. Luke looked up and smiled seeing Rory. Still in her Chilton uniform. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. Rory flew in the diner before Luke got the chance to open the door.

"Rory are you ok?" seeing her panting, "Did you run all the way here?" he was about to start on a full rant mode, when Rory dashed her way up towards Luke's apartment.

Luke stood there curiously at Rory's behavior. In a second he locked the door and rushed up to his apartment to talk to Rory. His apartment door was already opened. He walked in to find Rory standing in the middle of the room, her back to him.

"Rory what's going on?"

Rory turned around, her face was filled with tears. Luke has never been more worried in his entire life. "Rory?"

"How could you let this happen?" she cried, her tears streaming faster.

"I-"

"You were there! Lane told me. You were there!"

Luke didn't know what to do. Seeing as how he didn't even know what she was talking about. So he just walked over to her and hugged her. Rory clutched on him tightly, still sobbing.

"You could have stopped them! You could have told her how you felt." her voice muffled through his chest.

"Told who? Stopped what?" he said calmly, rubbing the girls hair.

"Why didn't you stay? If not for mom, why not for Lane?"

Then it dawned to him that she was talking about Lorelai and Max. Luke didn't know what to make of this. He didn't know what to say. So he just kept rubbing Rory's back, trying to calm her down from her sobbing.

"You could have stopped them." she said quietly, then sobbed again.

Luke walked them over towards his bed. He sat down, with Rory in his lap. She sobbed quietly in his chest as Luke calmed her.

* * *

Rory breathed in and smelt the familiar scent of Luke's room. She opened her eyes and took her time to adjust to the light. She fully opened them and saw that she was, indeed, in Luke's apartment. She also noted that she was still dressed in her Chilton uniform. Then the events of this morning came back to her. She groaned and sank her head back down on the bed. She must have fallen asleep while Luke was calming her down from her meltdown. 

Then, she heard the door open and close. She smelt the familiar heavenly smell of coffee. And pancakes. And eggs. and bacon. And toast. Seconds later, she saw Luke setting a tray that and her breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Hey." he said softly, stroking her head.

Rory rolled her body so she was laying on her back. "Hi." she gave him a small smile.

"You feeling better?" she nodded. "I didn't know if you already ate at your grandparents, but knowing you I know you'd want seconds."

She smiled more a bit. She sat up on the bed and took the tray and placed it on her lap. "Thank you." she said quietly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened earlier?"

"Not really." she mumbled, biting in her toast.

He looked at her for a moment. "Do you not like Mr. Medina?"

"Do you?" she challenged.

He raised his brows at her. "It doesn't matter whether or not I like him Rory." he said. "This is between you and your mom. She's the one going out with him and you're her daughter."

"But your opinion matters to her also." she said. _And I know what your opinion on the matter is._

"Yeah, but my opinion is your opinion." he sighed. "If you like this…Mr. Medina, if you think your mother should date him … then I agree with you."

_But I don't want mom to date Mr. Medina!_

"But…" he continued, "If you don't like Mr. Medina, if he's a mean teacher who always gives you homework," Rory giggled a bit, "If you don't want your mom to date him, at all…then I'm with you on that 100 percent."

Rory stared at him. "You know you're giving me so much power."

"I know." he smiled. "But I only want what you want kid. I want whatever will make you happy."

_What'll make me happy is if mom went out with you and you two get married._ "I just want mom to be happy." she said sadly.

"I want her to be happy too. And I want you to be happy."

_Well I'm not!_ "Do you think mom's happy with Mr. Medina?"

"I don't know. You're gonna have to ask her yourself." she sighed. Then he said. "But, she seemed happy."

Rory inwardly groan. _Why did he have to say that? Does he not want to be with mom at all? He's practically throwing mom at Mr. Medina. I though he loved mom. I thought he wanted to be with her. Why did he say that?_

"Sorry for breaking down earlier." she said quietly.

"It's ok."

"Can we possibly, not tell mom about this?" she asked hopeful,

"It'll be our little secret." he said as he stood up, "you can finish up your breakfast, and then take a shower. And afterwards, if you're feeling better, you can come downstairs and help me. Lane's not gonna be in today, so I'll probably need it."

Rory smiled and nodded as he left. She took a sip of her coffee and looked out the window. It was snowing. She sighed. Her mother had always said that wonderful things always happen when it snows. Boy, could her mother be anymore wrong.

_Snow sucks!_

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I would love to hear what you think of this story so far. Good, bad and in between. and any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you would like for this story, or any of my other stories, please do tell. **

♠**bokayjunkie♣**


	18. The Avoiding Game

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: lala-lala-aaaaa lala-lala-aaaaa**

**A/N: Sorry for the looooonnngg wait. I wanted to make sure there were no errors in this chapter.**

**I also want to give a shout out to my sisters Butter and Jelly!!!!**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER : The Avoiding Game**

After making sure that Max had left safely, Lorelai went her way towards the diner. Wanting to see her daughter and possibly talk to her more. Making sure she's really ok with the recent event that just happened. When she got there, the place was already half full. She saw Luke running around the place, taking orders, but no Rory.

"Hey." he said as he passed her.

"Hey." she smiled taking a seat at the counter.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Coffee. Please." she smiled politely. And he poured her coffee. Which was odd. She expected a lecture.

"Anything else?" he asked. She looked at him curiously.

"Um…no. just coffee."

"Kay." then place the coffee pot back and started wiping the counter.

_Weird. _"Hey…have you seen Rory? She said she was gonna come here. And, she's not here. So…?"

Not looking up. "She's upstairs."

"Ok?" waiting for him to continueBut he didn't."I'm just gonna…" gesturing towards the staircase. Luke didn't say anything so she took that as an Ok.

Lorelai thought Luke was acting a bit weird. First off, he didn't give her direct eye contact, not once. He kept the conversation at a monosyllable way. Basically a conversation between proprietor/customer. Which was not them. They were best friends. He usually talked like that to his other customers. Not her. She was special…Or so she thought.

Lorelai entered Luke's apartment and smelt the faint scent of coffee and pancakes. She walked towards Luke's bed and saw an empty coffee mug and half eaten pancakes. She looked towards the bathroom and steam was coming out. She walked towards the bathroom and saw Rory, combing her wet hair in front of the mirror.

"Hey."

Rory jumped. She looked at her and sighed from relief. "Hey." she said dryly, then went back to brushing her hair. She didn't even smile.

Lorelai looked at her worriedly. "Hey, wanna tell me all about the rush this morning?" she jokingly asked as she leaned her back against the doorframe.

"I wanted to see Luke." she said, tying her hair in a pony tail, not even bothering to look at her mother.

"You could have seen him later."

"Well I'm here now." she said a bit harshly than intended.

Lorelai was really worried. "Are you-"

"I've gotta go help Luke." Rory cut her off, putting on her apron and walking past Lorelai. She picked up her breakfast tray and placed it in the kitchen sink. "Lock up when you leave." she said, throwing Lorelai her set of keys to the apartment. Lorelai lamely caught it. Then Rory walked out of the door.

Lorelai stared into nothing for a few moment. Wondering what happened to her daughter and best friend. _Luke was acting weird. Rory was just the same_. It's as if they were avoiding her. But Lorelai shrugged it. Rory probably had a little trauma from staying at her parents house, and Max sleeping over didn't help. And Luke was just being Luke.

Lorelai sighed and locked the door of the apartment and went downstairs. When she got down to the diner, the place was already filling up and her daughter was busy taking orders. While Luke seemed to be in the kitchen cooking.

"I'm gonna go to the inn." Lorelai said lamely as Rory passed her. Rory didn't even glance at her direction. Just kept on walking.

Lorelai sighed and left.

* * *

"It was weird Sookie." Lorelai went on as she drank her coffee in the inn's kitchen. "They were all keeping the conversation short. I mean, I understand Luke being like that. But Rory…she was so distant." 

"Well, like you said, maybe she's still frazzled by the whole Max thing." Sookie reasoned. "Max really slept over at your house?"

"On the couch Sookie." rolling her eyes.

"But that's Luke's bed."

"Well Luke wasn't using it at the moment."

Lowering her voice, "So you mean to tell me…you guys didn't…you know?"

"No!" exasperated. Then sighed. "We were about to…" Sookie raised a brow. "Then Luke showed up."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. You should have seen him."

"was he jealous? Did he yell?" she gasped. "did he beat up Max?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "No Sookie. He wasn't jealous. He didn't yell. And he certainly didn't beat up Max."

"Oh." confused. "Then what did he do?"

"Nothing. He just showed up, and he had this blank expression the whole entire time. I mean, I couldn't even read his feelings, or expression even if it was written on his face."

"Well what was he doing there?"

"He came cause Rory paged him and told him that Lane was at the house." she explained. "He came bringing comfort food for her cause it sounded like an emergency. And it was. Girl trouble."

"With a guy?" Lorelai nodded. "Ah."

"And, oh my god Sookie. I can't believe I actually did that. I mean, we were on the landing, for coffee's sake. And we were kissing and then Luke walked in on us. I mean, if he didn't we would have done it with Lane in the house." she groaned. "I can't believe I actually broke our rules."

"What rules?"

"The rules that Luke and I made when we bought the house."

The way Lorelai was saying it, it seemed as if they were married buying their first house. To Sookie's thoughts though. If she didn't know Lorelai at all, she would have thought that her and Luke were married.

"I mean," Lorelai continued, "We made up these rule, that we would separate our love life from Rory. Cause we wanted to set a good example for her. Meaning, no bringing a man home to the Crap Shack, and no _hookers_" putting much disgust as she said the word, " for Luke at the apartment."

"Ok, that's just ridiculous."

"What? Setting a perfect example for Rory?" _what's ridiculous about that?_

"No. Luke bringing home a hooker." she giggled. "Like he'd actually go to some dark alley and picking up women just to fulfill his sexual needs." _that you are definitely not giving him._

This conversation was going to a very uncomfortable place for Lorelai. Talking about Luke having sex with another woman? The green-eyed monster was just a leap away from showing."Sookie. Please focus."

"Sorry."

"Thank you." she said. "Anyways, I told him, that the only man that I would bring home would be _the_ one. You know? The one I'd be spending my life with. Who would love me and Rory. Who would do anything for us. Put up with us. And just let us be us."

_Sounds like someone I know. _"So…Max isn't the guy?"

Remembering her daughter's question from earlier. She shrugged. "I don't know." she admitted. "I really don't. Could he be?"

"Well honey, I can't really answer that for you." Sookie said in sympathy. "It really is all in your heart. Tell me, does your heart say he's the one?"

"I don't know." she said quietly. Actually, she did know. She knows that her heart wasn't set on being with Max. _isn't this a sign? _If her heart says no, then shouldn't she back out? It was perfectly clear, being with Max last night did make her a bit flustered at first. Kissing him made her anxious. It had been a long time since the last time she had sex with someone.

But seeing Luke sent all those butterflies fluttering in her tummy. But seeing him with his blank expression broke her. Crushed her. Made her want to die. She felt as if she betrayed him by being with Max. and being caught.

_Now what does that say?_

* * *

"You're late." Lorelai announced as Rory entered the house that night. 

Rory stopped her tracks, and looked at her mother, who was sitting on the couch, looking straight ahead, with her arms crossed across her chest. "Sorry, I didn't know I had a curfew." she said dryly. Then walked in the kitchen.

Lorelai sighed, and followed her to the kitchen. She was standing in front of the fridge, looking inside for anything to eat. "Rory, we need to talk."

She looked over her shoulder. "What's there to talk about?"

"Rory.' in a stern voice.

Rory sighed. She closed the fridge door, and grudgingly turned around to face her mother looking irritated. "What?"

"Lets go to the living room." then left.

Rory sighed and followed her mother to the living room. Lorelai sat down on the couch, Rory sat next to her. Arms still crossed.

"Rory is this about Max?"

"Why would it be about Mr. Medina?" not looking at her.

"Rory!"

Rory looked at her. "I told you I'm ok about it."

"Well you're not showing it."

Rory looked down at her lap, then slowly looked up to meet her mothers eyes. "I just want you to be happy," she said sincerely. "You know that."

"Well I can't be happy if you're not."

"It's just gonna take me some time to get used to it. This. You and Mr. Medina." _I'd rather you and Luke get together._

"I know it's weird for you. He is your teacher after all." she said. "But I promise, no pressure on you whatsoever. I'm not Queen nor David Bowie. I'm not gonna let him sleep here. Not until you're ready." _not until I'm ready. _"That was just a one time thing. An accident. And nothing even happened."

_That's good to know. _"Did you want something to happen?" she asked all of sudden, then fearing for the answer.

Lorelai stared at her. _Something was about to happen. But it was stopped. _"Honey." then sighed and honestly answered, "No." _I just wanted it to happen to get rid of the sexual frustration I've been having for a while. I'd do it to anybody. I would have probably said yes to Kirk. _**(shudder) **_I take that back. _"Not yet. It was too soon." _that is true_._ It was only our first date._ "And even if I wanted something to happen, we couldn't anyway, with Lane in the house. And Luke showing up. That would have definitely killed the mood."

_Thank god for Lane. Her crisis may have been bad for her but it definitely saved the night. _"So, you and Mr. Medina are officially dating?" again, fearing the answer.

"Only if it's ok with you."

_Why does everybody always have to have my approval of everything? _"Do you want to?"

Thinking back to her thought earlier, should she be dating Max? she admits that she had fun on their date last night. And she does want to be dating again. She forgot what it was like to date. So this wasn't a long term thing. Just dating. This isn't really a commitment kind of thing. "Well, it has been a while since I last dated anybody."

That is true. Rory had never recalled a time when her mother had dated. Maybe she had, only without her knowing. But, they didn't seem to go anywhere. If they did, then Rory would have known them. But now, her mother was gonna go out with Mr. Medina. Her English teacher.

"Whatever makes you happy." her voice croaked. "Will make me happy." she breathed.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and kissed her cheek. Rory forced a smile at her. But on the inside she's crushed. Then, the phone rang. Lorelai answered.

"Hey Max." with a smile.

Rory stood up from the couch and went in her room. She closed the door, and leaned her back against it. Finally, for the second time that day, she cried. Quietly. She listened to her mother's muffled laugh. Everything was now falling apart. All that she worked hard. Her family. It's falling.

* * *

The next morning, Rory had woken up before six. She wakes up early on some occasions. Specially when she's sleeping over at Luke's apartment. Luke usually wakes up at five, waking her up in the process. So she's used to it. And she likes it. That way she can help Luke open the diner. Even if it is on a weekend. At least she gets to spend quality time with Luke. 

Rory quietly showered, making sure she didn't wake up her mom. After she freshened up, she got dressed to go out, and made a pot of coffee. She drank a cup, then wrote her mother a note telling her she'll be at Luke's, then left. Her mother still asleep.

She didn't want to have an encounter with her mother. Not now. Not yet. Cause she's sure that her mother would want to gush about her talk with Mr. Medina last night. And she really didn't want to hear it. She knows it's a bit selfish of her to avoid her mother. But she couldn't take listening to her talking about her teacher. She loves her mom. And she liked Mr. Medina, despite the rough time she'd had in his class, she caught up.

But she just couldn't take listening to her mother gushing about him. Not only did it make her want to puke, but it hurt her to think that her mother was actually with someone else that's not Luke.

Lorelai woke up to the faint aroma of coffee. She looked at the time, it was a little before nine. She figured Rory had already woken up and started to make coffee and pop-tart for breakfast to get them through until they get to Luke's. she had to be at work by eleven. So she had better get up and start to get ready.

She first went into the bathroom to pee and then wash her face. She went downstairs, expecting to find Rory reading a book that she was finishing. But, she came to meet with an empty kitchen. The coffee pot was full. She checked it, it was a bit cold. She figured Rory was still asleep. That her daughter had gotten up in the middle of the night for a coffee fix. And then zoinked out.

She checked Rory's room. Empty. The bed was made. Her books were on the shelf. She started to get worried.

"Rory!" she called. Maybe she was in her bathroom. She checked there. Nothing. Now she was getting really worried now. She practically ran towards the hallway desk where the phone was. She was about to pick it up to call Luke when she noticed a note labeled Mom.

_Mom,_

_Went to Luke's for work. See you there for breakfast._

_Rory._

She sighed from relief. Her daughter was at the diner. She was ok. For a moment she thought that she was kidnapped.

"I am so gonna get her back for this."

Then the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello…Max hi…"

* * *

"So I was thinking," Rory started slowly, "Chocolate-chip pancakes, with whipped cream on the top, sprinkled with M&M's and chocolate shavings." 

"Nice try kid." Luke said as he continued to wipe the counter.

"Oh come one. it's perfect."

"It's unhealthy."

"It's delicious."

"One taste at that thing and they'll die."

"At least they'll die with their taste buds happy."

"Besides, who in their right minds would want to at something like that?"

"I would."

"Well you are your mother's daughter." he smirked. "But no."

Rory shrugged, "Eh, can't blame a girl for trying." then picked up the coffee pot and started serving people.

"Where's your mom?" Luke asked casually as she served.

"Sleeping."

"Still?"

"Well, she's probably woken up by now. She has to get to work by eleven." she explained, walking around the diner that's pretty busy at the moment. "She'll probably stop by for breakfast."

"Kay."

Then as if on cue, the diner bell chimed and entered Lorelai. Luke looked up, gave her a half-hearted smile, then continued his focus on the counter. Rory didn't even bother to look at her.

"Hey there my beautiful daughter." Lorelai greeted her as Rory passed.

Rory cringed inwardly hearing her mother's cheerful voice. She could only guess why she was cheerful. She looked at her mother, with a forced smile. "Mom, hey.' and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai smiled at her and sat down at the counter. "And hello to you too Burger Boy."

Luke grunted in response, not even bothering looking up. He just filled her a cup of coffee then went in the kitchen.

_That's two days in a row now that he didn't make eye contact with me. _But she shrugged it off. Luke's always had PMS like these before.

"So," Lorelai said as Rory went back behind the counter, and continued Luke's cleaning process on the counter. "Loved your disappearing act this morning." she joked.

"left you a note." shrugging, not even bothering to look up.

She scoffed. "yeah, but for the first half of the minute I thought you were kidnapped or something."

"Left you some coffee too." she pointed.

"Cold coffee." she corrected. "When did you make it anyway?"

"Six."

"Six?" she gasped. "AM?" Rory nodded. "You have been spending waaayyy too much time with Luke."

"not enough.' she muttered.

Lorelai didn't hear. She felt her daughter's distance from her. The cold shoulder she's giving her. She was again, worried. "Rory, are you really sure-"

"Hey," Rory cute her off, "how does chocolate-chip pancakes, with whipped cream on top, sprinkled with M&M's and chocolate shaving sound to you?" she asked, interrupting her. She knew what her mom was about to ask her and didn't want to go down that road again.

She paused. Looking at her daughter curiously. Then said, "Sounds unhealthy and pleasurable. Bring it on."

"I'll go tell Luke." then she disappeared in the kitchen. Lorelai sighed.

* * *

"And she was just being all, monosyllabic on me the whole morning." Lorelai finished explaining. 

"Well, she has been spending a lot of time with Luke lately." Sookie reasoned, "Add that up to the years she's known him and it's no wonder she sounds like him. I mean, she could practically be an exact Luke replica. Only with gender difference."

Which was freakishly true. Lorelai must agree Rory looked almost exactly like Luke. Just as much as she looked like Lorelai. With the hair, the yes, their personalities. Heck, Rory's even been drinking tea and liked it. She's also cooked, not so much that she could be considered a mini chef. But she doesn't burn down the kitchen. And, she has even been able to make coffee that tastes as good as Luke's. not exactly the same, but almost there.

_How weird is that?_

"I don't know Sookie, maybe I shouldn't date Max after all." Lorelai said. "Maybe she's probably freaked out because I'm dating her Lit teacher. Maybe I shouldn't do this."

"No!" Sookie cried. "You can't back out!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause…you have never been out for a long time. It's time for you to get out. You deserve it. And Max seems like a really nice guy. And you like him. He likes you and he likes Rory. Rory already likes him. Well, cause he's her teacher. And that maybe weird for her, but she can get used to it."

"But I don't want to do this if it'll make Rory uncomfortable."

"Honey, she loves you. She just wants you to be happy. And if going out with her Lit teacher will make you happy, then she'll let you go out with him."

"But what about…" _Luke? _She trailed off.

"What about who?"

"Nothing." she dismissed quickly. "Maybe I should ask her again."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Lorelai, you have asked her already. Three times you've asked her. And each of those times, what did she say?"

"That she just wants me to be happy."

"And does dating Max make you happy?"

Lorelai thought about it. "Well, it has been a while since I last went out." she shrugged. "It would be nice."

"See! Just say yes to your next date. And if you like it, then go out again. Have a good time. And don't worry. Rory will be ok about it."

"Thanks Sookie."

* * *

That night. After dinner at Luke's, the girls went home very tired. Lorelai, having working at the inn the rest of the afternoon, and Rory at the diner. 

Once at home, the girls took a shower and started to eat up some left over junk food in the fridge. This was as much time Lorelai got to spend with Rory that weekend. Even if spent in silence. She was about to speak when the phone rang. Rory started to get up, but Lorelai offered to get it.

"Hello?"

Rory heard her mother's voice from the hallway.

"Max hey…" and with that, Rory tuned her mother out and went in her room.

* * *

**A/N: nothing really happened on this chapter. Next chapter maybe. But I hope it was long enough for you. I'm sorry if my other chapters are short. I have a tendency to write short chapters. I'm trying to break that habit.**

**REVIEWS!-yes. Please leave me a review and I will be forever grateful. And if any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS that you have, they are welcome.**  
**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	19. Dark Day

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. Implied RD also.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pathetic.**

**A/N: Ok, I'm get the feeling that you guys don't like Max that much. Don't worry, I don't like him either. He's just like Dan in One Tree Hill. I HATE him!!!! Just ask confusedgirl313 how much I hate Dan (Bull Crap Dan!!!). I hate Dan just as much as I hate Christopher, Max, Jason, Nicole, though I liked Rachel a bit cause she was nice, but I still hate her too!!!**

**Anyways, this chapter contains mildly of Max. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: Dark Day**

The next morning was like the one before. Rory got up at six. Took a shower, got dressed for school, made coffee, then left the house without waking her mother up. She went to the diner and helped Luke open up.

"Two days in a row?" he commented as they took down the chairs off the table. She shrugged. "You really have been spending too much time with me."

She smiled. "And yet I still miss you."

"Then something must be wrong." he joked. Rory left her backpack behind the curtain, next to the stair case and started helping Luke with the opening process.

"So what are you really doing here?" Luke asked after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"You never wake up early in the morning just to hang out with me." he said knowingly.

"I do too." she said defensively.

"Only when you sleep over at my place and I wake you up."

"But I like waking up early to hang out with you."

Luke stared at her. "Rory is this about your mom and Mr. Medina?"

"Why does everything always have to be about mom and Mr. Medina?" she said exasperated. "I mean, there are other things to talk about you know?"

"Rory?"

"I'm fine with it. Ok?" she insisted. "I'm fine. I just need time getting used to…them" _hopefully I wont really have to. _"And it doesn't have to be about them you know? There's also Lane and Dean that I could be worried about. Not everything is about mom and Mr. Medina."

He looked at her. "Is there anything wrong with Dean and Lane?"

She sighed. "No." stubbornly, "But I'm fine. Ok?"

"Ok." then the bell rang and in came Kirk.

Rory went to school just as Lorelai came in for breakfast. Which Lorelai thought was odd. She gave Lorelei a brief good-bye then left. Luke too, didn't stay with her too long for a conversation. But assumed that he was just grumpy cause Kirk was there. When Rory got home from school, she immediately went to the diner, changed there, and went to work.

From time to time, Rory would sneak away to do homework, or study, upstairs. When Dean had his breaks from the market, he would spend it at the diner. And when they had to buy some food that they didn't have for the diner, Rory would be the one to go to Doose's, and when she's there she would talk to Dean. Lane was still grounded due to the hair touching incident. Rory barely saw her mother, except for the time Lorelai came into the diner. Or when Rory would go home, late at night after six hours she spent at the diner.

People may say that Rory was avoiding her mother. Lorelai would say so too. But to Rory, she looked at it as, spending time with her boyfriend, focusing on her education, and making hard-earned money, plus spending time with Luke as well. Though, she may be avoiding Lorelai. She just didn't want to hear anymore about Max. not yet. _Maybe not ever._

Lorelai got more and more worried about Rory's behavior. Thinking it was because of the fact that she's dating. _Her teacher non the less._

"I don't know Sookie, maybe she's not ready for me to date yet. Maybe I shouldn't date." Lorelai said as she sat at the inn's kitchen while her best friend was cooking that's for sure to be something delicious.

"Honey, give it some time." Sookie soothed. "She's just not used to you dating yet."

"I have dated other guys before. Back then, there was no hesitation." _well back then, It was only one date. Nothing really. But with Max, it seemed like it could be more…if I put my heart to it._

"Well, did Rory know about it? You dating?"

"No."

"There you go. Rory knows this time, so you have to be delicate. Specially since this is her teacher we are talking about."

"All the more reasons not to date him."

"But Lorelai, you need this. You deserve this. You have been a mother for sixteen years. You've always put Rory first. Now it's time to put you first."

Lorelai sighed.

"So," Sookie said, "what did you guys talk about last night?"

Lorelai began to smile as she told Sookie about her conversation with Max.

* * *

The next day was the same as the last. Rory woke up, went to Luke's. left for school before her mother could talk to her. Came back from school, went to the diner and stayed there until ten. Lorelai had not only became worried, but also became depressed and lonely. Her daughter seemed to be avoiding her. She rarely even see her. And her best friend wasn't making any effort with the conversations either. 

On Wednesday, Lane was officially out of grounding and was back to working at the diner after school. Which Rory was thankful for, cause she missed her best friend. Rory told Lane about the previews days. What happened on Saturday, Sunday, up until Wednesday. Lane thought that Rory was a bit harsh towards her mother. Rory explained that she just needs to get used to it.

"How could you get used to the idea of them if you wont spend at least one minute alone with your mother?" Lane pointed.

"I have spent a minute alone with my mom." she defended.

"Talking?"

"Yes."

"Without avoiding her eyes?"

"What's your point."

"Rory, I know you don't want your mom to date anybody else besides," tilting her head towards Luke, who was busy with a customer at the moment. "But don't you think you're being unfair."

Rory looked down. _What's unfair is Mom not giving Luke a chance. _Rory looked over at Luke, looking a bit restless. _Why wont mom give Luke a chance?_

"You have to let your mom in your life a bit." Lane explained in a hushed tone. "If their relationship gets serious-"

"You think it's gonna get serious?"

"I-"

"What makes you think their gonna get serious?"

"Well-"

"They're just dating. There's no wedding ring yet." then gasped. "Oh no. what if he proposes."

"Rory."

"What? You think they're getting serious. Maybe it will. And then he'll propose and mom will say yes and-"

"Rory!" Lane yelled. Rory stopped her babbling and looked at her best friend. Then calmly, quietly explained, "I didn't mean to imply that they will get serious. Ok? Just hypothetical. I'm sorry for making you worry. You shouldn't worry. They've only had one date. They may go on another. But unless your mom starts giving you a heart-to-heart talk about marriage and kids, then there's nothing to worry about. So…don't stress yourself out. Ok?"

Rory nodded and went back to work.

This routine went on for the rest of the week. Except for Friday Night Dinners where Rory wore an enthusiastic face for her grandparents. The Gilmore's didn't suspect anything. Though, once the girls got back home, Rory went straight to her room. Lorelai sighed.

The next night, Lorelai and Max had a date. And Rory planned to sleep over with Lane, on account of she didn't want to stick around when her mother was being all mushy about Mr. Medina. Lorelai didn't question anything about it.

* * *

"Coffee please." Lorelai said as she sat down on a stool. 

Luke placed a cup in front of her and poured her a cup of coffee. She gave him a small smile.

"So." she said after taking a sip from her coffee. "haven't talked to you in a while."

He shrugged.

"How are you?"

"Been good." he said gruffly.

She nodded. "So…um…are you gonna be staying at the house this week?" she asked casually. Knowing what this week will entail.

He looked up and met her eyes for a moment, then looked down. "Don't think so."

Lorelai slouched and a little taken back by his response. Feeling a bit disappointed. "Oh. Ok."

He could hear the disappointment in her voice, and mentally slapped himself for making her feel like that.

"I just…don't feel like leaving the apartment right now." he said gruffly.

Lorelai gave him a small smile and nodded. She didn't push him any further. Specially on this subject. Even though it hurt her that he wouldn't spend the night over, and more so that he's closing himself to her. He usually does spends his nights over at their place. Specially at this time of year. Its already starting to show to everyone. Their moods changing. Specially Luke's. Rory hasn't been talking much. And Lorelai had been quiet herself too.

Lorelai finished up her cup of coffee. She left a tip for him then left the diner without saying good-bye. Luke looked after her and sighed. He hated the way he's acting around her lately. But it hurt him.

When Lorelai got home that night, she found Rory in her room, with her duffel bag on her bed, filled with her clothes.

"Going somewhere?" she said as she entered her daughter's room.

"I'm gonna stay over at Luke's for a while." Rory said, not looking at her mother. She walked back and forth from her bed to her vanity, taking all of her essentials and packing them up.

"Oh." her voice down.

Rory sighed. "You know why I'm going over there."

"I know." she said. "It's just, I thought he'd want to stay over for the week. He always does."

"Well its different this year." she shrugged.

"I know." _because of Max. _"Rory, I really want to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Rory." she said desperately.

"Mom, I'm packing here." taking her Chilton uniform out of her closet and put it in her duffel bag.

"I think you're not being completely honest about me dating Max." she blurted.

"Mom-"

"And I deserve to know whether or not you are! Cause this affects you too you know."

"Mom-"

"And if you're not, then tell me. Cause I don't want to be doing anything that will upset you! Just tell me what you want!"

"I want you to give Luke a chance." she yelled. Then froze as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She didn't mean to yell it out. It was meant to be a thought. She never usually let her mother know what she thought of her relationship with Luke. Platonically or romantically. But she kept on pushing her and she just snapped. She didn't mean to.

"What?" she thought she heard her wrong. She was so wrapped up in trying to get Rory to admit her discomfort with her dating Max, that she only half paid attention to what she had said.

"I-I gotta go." Rory stammered, and hurriedly finished packing and then left. Lorelai still stood in her daughters bedroom, now seeming to be paralyzed at their blurt outs.

Later that night, Lorelai sat in her bed, changing the channels on the TV. But wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was so wrapped up with the recent conversation, more like out burst, she had with her daughter. And plus, what this week would entail.

She felt lonely. Rory wasn't there. Nor was Luke. If this were any other year, the three of them would be downstairs right now. Trying to fall asleep. Rory snuggled up with Luke even tighter, and Lorelai snuggling with her daughter. This time of the year, her and Rory would make it a point to be there for Luke. To make him remember that he's not alone. But this year was different. This year, Lorelai had Max. she sighed.

* * *

Luke had finished washing the dishes. When Rory came that night, at nine, he closed up early. He made dinner for them and they ate in silence. Now, Rory set up the bed as Luke set up his on the couch. Luke had recently bought a full size bed, cause the old one hurt Rory's back. And he admits, it hurt his back too. 

Rory was about to get into bed, when she heard a knock on the door. Luke was in the bathroom. She wondered who could be knocking on Luke's apartment door at this time. Specially since the diner was closed. Curiously she opened the door to reveal her mother. Who was wearing a sad face. A pillow under one arm, and her duffel bag on the other.

Lorelai dropped her stuff and hugged Rory and they both cried quietly.

* * *

The rest of the week was mostly spent at the diner for the Gilmore girls. Lorelai and Rory rarely went home anymore. They have been spending their nights with Luke. Wanting to be with him during this time. Also, their moods have changed. to those who have only known Rory and Lorelai for a while had noticed a change in their moods. They're always cranky, grouchy, and so distant. They didn't talk much. They wore frowns a lot.which was weird, seeing as how they were the most cheery people in town. 

Everyone in town was already used to the trio's behavior. It was the same thing every year. They've learned not to bother them about it. Nobody really knows why they were acting like this. All they know is not to ask. The only people that knew were Lane and Sookie.

Everyone at school noticed Rory's change in mood. Specially Mr. Medina. Dean noticed Rory's avoidance of him. And wondered what was wrong. As far as he knew, they were going great. Rory balanced her time with him and Lane. Plus work and homework. But recently, she's been avoiding him. Or if he went into the diner, cause she's always there, or just try and being close with him, she'd be in a cranky mood. He's beginning to worry.

"For your homework tonight, I would like you to read chapters 6 through 8." Max said to the class. He looked up towards Rory, who was focusing her attention out the window. He had noticed her behavior had change recently. "I would also like for you to write a brief summary on what you have read. At least two paragraph per chapter." the bell rang. "That's it for today. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Rory got up from her seat and carried her book bag. Max wanted to catch her before she left, but was stopped by one of the students who wanted to talk to him about something.

Rory walked out of the class and went to her locker. She opened it and put all her books inside.

"You're cheery." Paris commented, who's locker is next to hers.

Rory jumped. "God. What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?" she mumbled. "Stupid question, of course you were." she sighed.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Just," she shrugged, then hesitated, "wanted to know if…"

Rory looked at her expectantly.

She sighed, "I just wanted to know if you're ok. There, you happy?"

"Really?" Rory asked in disbelief

"Don't get used to it."

"Uuumm…I'm fine?"

"Good."

"Why?" a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I don't know." she said. "You were just, acting differently. That's all."

"Ok?" she said a bit freaked out. "Um. Thanks."

"Whatever." then Paris left.

Rory closed her locker and carried her bag over her shoulder. She turned around and started to walk but was stopped by Max.

"Miss Gilmore wait." he called out to her.

"Mr. Medina?" she said, turning around, "is there anything wrong?"

"No, I uh…just wanted to know if you were ok."

"I'm fine." she said.

"Are you sure, cause you seem to be…distracted."

"I'm fine. Honestly." she said quickly. "I have to go."

"Rory…you know you can talk to me, right?"

"I'm fine, really." she said. "I really have to go."

"Is this about me and your mom?" he said in a low voice.

Rory's head snapped. "What?"

"Are you still a bit uncomfortable with me dating your mother?"

_If I'm not telling my mom, why would I tell you?_ "No." she defended. "I'm fine really."

"Rory-"

"Rory." somebody called. The two looked over and saw Luke walking up towards them.

"Luke." she smiled and gave him a hug. Max drew in a nervous breath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled back.

"I'm picking you up." he shrugged.

"But you never picked me up before." as she handed her backpack to Luke.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you get home ok." he said quietly. Rory smiled at him and knew what he meant. She hugged him again, trying to hold back the tears that's trying to escape. "And besides, Kirk was bugging me." she giggled as she pulled back, wiping away a small tear.

Luke looked at her and gave her a small, sad smile. He wiped away a few more tears then brushed a small lock of hair behind her ear.

Max had been watching the whole interaction uncomfortably. And tried not to stare. He felt a bit jealous when Luke's concerned. He knows that he's important to the girls' lives. Specially to Rory's. and he had no right to tell him off. Specially since he was a bit scary. But, he just couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Mr. Medina." Luke said, acknowledging his presence.

Max nodded in reply.

"Let's go?" he said to Rory. Rory nodded. She waved good-bye to Max then followed Luke towards his truck.

* * *

"Hey Lane." Dean said as he entered the diner. He walked up to the counter, where Lane stood behind. 

"Dean, hey." she gave him a small smile. "What can I get you?"

"Uh…is Rory here?" looking around. It was Friday, she would be going to Friday Night Dinner soon. And she usually spends her last minutes at the diner with Luke. But she was nowhere in sight, nor was Luke and Lorelai.

"Um, she's upstairs."

"Oh." he said deflated. "I can't go up there, can I?"

"Sorry," giving him a sympathetic look. "Luke's rules."

He sighed. "Could you tell her I'm here?"

"Uuuhhh…she's not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now." she said gently.

"Well, maybe she'll want to talk to me?" hopeful.

Lane shook her head.

He sighed again. "Lane, is she mad at me?"

"What?"

"Did I do something or say something to make her mad at me? Cause if I did, then I am very sorry. And I want to-"

"Dean." she cut him off. "Don't worry. You didn't do anything."

"I didn't?"

"No. as far as I know, she's good with you."

"Then why is she avoiding me? Why is she always in a mood around me?"

Lane sighed. "It's not just around you, you know."

"What?"

"She's always like that this time of year. Not just her but Luke and Lorelai too."

"I don't get it. Why?"

She sighed and explained to him.

"Oh." not really knowing what to say to that. She felt sad for his girlfriend. "That must have been hard on them."

"Very. It was hard on everybody close to them." she said in a sad tone.

"I didn't know." he sighed, a bit ashamed of himself.

"Well you're new. You haven't been here long. Nobody else knows the reason, they haven't really put it together. They just guess its bill month or something. But Rory told me about it so." she said. "I kind of figured Rory didn't tell you about it. It's kind of touchy subject for her."

"I can only guess. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just give her the space that she needs. Let Lorelai and Luke take care of it." she advised. "For this subject, its best to leave it to them."

"Ok." that was all he could do.

* * *

"You to are awfully quiet this evening." Emily commented. 

Rory and Lorelai looked up to her. "What?" they both said in unison.

"Is there something the matter?"

"No mom." Lorelai said then went back to looking at her food. As did Rory. The two have been quiet since they arrived. They both drank water for drinks. And when dinner came, the two have been looking at their food, pushing the food everywhere on the plate with their forks, only taking a few bites.

"Are you sure the two of you aren't sick?" Richard asked.

"We're fine grandpa." Rory said quietly, giving him a small smile, then went back to her food.

Emily and Richard looked at each other for a moment. "Rory," Emily said, "We're having a luncheon, with Asher Fleming tomorrow afternoon. He's a dear friend of your grandfather you know. And we'd thought that you'd like to join us. I know you'd want to know a great author such as him. What do you say? Tomorrow, say around, noon-ish?"

Her face fell. "Tomorrow?" her voice beginning to crack.

"Yes. Tomorrow." in the same excited tone, not noticing Rory's fallen face. "What do you say?"

Rory looked up at her mother, she looked back. Tears in her eyes. She tried to blink them away. Tried to control her body from breaking down. But couldn't.

"May please be excused?" she asked suddenly, her voice shaking.

Emily looked at her in concern. The tone in her voice was not lost on her. Nor on Richard and Lorelai. Lorelai sighed.

"Um. Sure." Emily said.

Rory quickly got up and left the dining room, wiping her eyes as she went.

"I better go check on her." Lorelai said a few minutes after Rory left. She quickly got up and followed Rory before Emily could say anything.

Lorelai found Rory in her own bedroom. She was laying on the bed, her back to Lorelai. Lorelai could see her shaking. She slowly walked up towards her and sat on the bed. She gently rubbed her daughter's hair. Rory turned around and hugged her mother, crying harder on her shoulder.

"I miss him mom." she choked.

"I know." her own tears shedding.

"Why did he have to leave? Why him?"

"I don't know honey." pulling back to look at her daughter.

"I didn't even get know him better. I was only a kid. He didn't deserve that. He hasn't lived long enough yet. He hasn't seen me grow up. I mean, I have boyfriend already and he's not here to see it." she squeaked as she spoke.

Lorelai cried harder as well. She wanted to comfort her daughter. She wanted to be strong for her. But it was hard. Specially on this subject. "Hon, nobody deserved that. He didn't and we didn't." she said quietly. "But it's just the way it is. It happened. And we have to move on."

"But I don't want to." she said quietly. "I may forget him. Mom. I don't want to forget him. I don't want to move on."

"Oh sweetie." hugging her daughter again. "You will never forget him. He will always be in our hearts. No matter what. Don't be afraid to move on."

Rory cried even harder on her mothers shoulder. And Lorelai did her best to stop, but couldn't.

"I didn't even get to say good-bye." Rory said quietly.

The two stayed in the room for a while, still crying. After a few minutes, they went to freshen up their faces and went back to the dining room, acting like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner grandma." Rory said quietly as she hugged Emily in the foyer. "And sorry again for…dinner." 

"Oh don't worry about it Rory." Emily assured. Then turned to Lorelai.

"Mom." she said and hugged her briefly.

"Rory, why don't you say good-bye to your grandfather. He's in his study." Emily said. Rory nodded and left.

"Lorelai, I would like to know what was going on." Emily immediately asked once Rory was gone.

"What mom?"

"Why was Rory acting like that during dinner?"

"Acting like what? Did she behave rudely? I never recalled."

"Lorelai." she sighed. "I am just worried. The poor girl looked as if she were about to cry."

"Mom-"

"And I am just really concerned about my granddaughter. Is that so bad?"

"Mom. It's nothing. Really."

"Lorelai. I just want to know what is wrong. Maybe I can do something? Is it school? Is it something that happen in Stars Mellow?"

"Stars Hollow mom." she corrected.

"Whatever the name is. I do have a right to know. I am her grandmother after all. Don't I at least get that much?"

Lorelai sighed and drew in a shaky breath. "Tomorrow," she started slowly, "is the death anniversary…of Luke's dad."

Emily stood there, stunned. She definitely wasn't expecting that. "Oh."

"And, Rory was pretty close to him. So was I. He was there when she grew up. He did so much for us. He took care of me. He took care of Rory. We loved him so much. And he loved us back as if we were his own. He really treated us like family. And it was pretty hard for Luke. For all of us."

"I didn't know." She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry for that."

Lorelai nodded. "And, during this time of year, we kind of get…detached from everybody. It's just such a sore subject for us. This time of year, it just kind of reminds us of what happened and we just…don't want to go through that. And tomorrow, is the day we buried William. Luke's dad. And, on that day, Luke, Rory, and I go somewhere, far away. And we don't have any communication with anyone. It's our…" trying to look for the word. "Dark day."

"I understand. I'm sorry for pushing."

"It's ok. You didn't know."

* * *

That night, Rory and Lorelai had stayed in Luke's apartment. The next morning, they had woken up early. Even Lorelai had woken up without complain. They packed up their stuff, and closed up the diner. They got into Luke's truck and drove.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make it longer. I think this is the longest chater i've ever writen. I hope you liked it.**  
**!!!JUST A REMINDER!!!  
I will be changing the timeline a bit. Sorry if it'll confuse you. But if you want Max out as soon as possible, and Luke and Lorelai together as soon as possile, then I have to change the timeline.**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	20. Norman's Jealous

**Title: The Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**Summary: Luke and Rory had always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that? Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are not together...YET!!!! Some RoryDean.**

**Disclaimer: Well...ya see...the thing is...uuummm...Banananut?...FINE!!!!!!!!!!! It's not mine!!!!!!! Happy?!?!**

**A/N: Like I said, the time line will be altered. **

**I was originally gonna go by the show, but then I thought, well its gonna be a while for LL to get together. And there are some scenes that I want to happen with LL together, but if I go by the timeline it wont happen. So I'm changing it.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER : Norman's Jealous**

Luke would always take Lorelai and Rory some place different each year, on their dark day. Last year they went to Boston. The year before they went to New York. Once they even went all the way to Canada. The year after William had died, Luke was on a mood on the day. Lorelai had noticed it, and was feeling the mood herself. Rory was still young to understand what was happening. But on their first dark day, they mostly stayed in the house and never left.

It wasn't until it registered to Rory that her Lolo Will was gone, that they had started to leave Stars Hollow on their dark day. It was mainly Luke's idea. For him alone. But when Rory asked him where he was going and why, he was torn. And didn't want to leave them. So Lorelai suggested they go with him. She too had been feeling down for William had passed away.

This year, Luke had taken Lorelai and Rory to the Danes Family Cabin. They spent the whole Sunday inside. Luke and Lorelai usually dealing with Rory crying. She was saddened by the fact that William had died when she was only young. When he was only young. Luke and Lorelai comforted her throughout the weekend. On Sunday they had gotten out of the cabin and went fishing.

They arrived back home on Sunday night. That night, Luke had reluctantly spent the night at the Gilmore household. Being too tired to make the sheets for the three of them to sleep downstairs, and the two girls wanting to e close to Luke that night, the trio all squeezed in Lorelai's queen sized bed. With Rory in the middle of course. Which was normal seeing as how this wasn't the first time they've done this.

After that weekend, everything seemed to be back to normal. Rory and Lorelai were their bouncy selves again. Luke was still Luke. And nobody questioned them. Lorelai had even forgotten about the whole 'why wont you give Luke a chance?' outburst from Rory. Dean had acted like nothing had happened. Rory didn't seem to notice. Max was still confused, but thought it was best to leave it to Lorelai.

Rory, having looked back on the past two weeks, figured she was being harsh on her mother. So, she stayed more at home and tried to get herself more comfortable with the thought of her mother dating. Her English teacher. Even if it pained her. Though Lorelai had spent the better part of the week trying to avoid Max of her whereabouts of the weekend. And of Rory's behavior. Max reluctantly gave up.

* * *

**Taken from 1.11 (Paris is Burning). Some scenes and dialogue will be altered for story benefits.**

* * *

"L?" Rory said tiredly, as they walked down the street. 

"L..." Lorelai thought. "laryngitis. M?"

"Mumps. N?"

"Narcolepsy! O?"

"Are we going to have to go through this every time we decide who cleans out the refrigerator?" she sighed.

"Do you want to go back to thumb wrestling?" Rory rolled her eyes. "And besides, I wasn't the one who suggested not to let Luke take care of it."

"He's been doing repairs at the house for the entire weekend." she argued. "We have to let him rest. It's our promise to him."

"But he offered." she pointed.

"Cause he's good to us. We should hold off on the favors at least until after our skating date. Or at least after he's done paying the bills." she said. Rory was right, Lorelai agreed. "Why can't we just toss a coin or something?"

She gasped. "No! you know how the coin gods hate me. I will never win. They like you better. It wouldn't be fair to me?"

Rory sighed, rolling her eyes. "Osteoporosis. P?"

Lorelai was about to say her answer, but something caught her eyes. "Puppies!" then ran across the street towards the puppies.

"That's not a disease." then saw where her mother was headed. "Oh boy." she ran after her.

"Hi! Oh hi! Hi! Oohh! Rory look at the baby!" pointing to the puppies in the cages.

"Mom." in a warning tone.

"Aw, Buttercup was found cold and wet hovering under a hydrangea bush along highway 26. It's a sad highway." she read.

"As compare to all the other happy highways she could've been abandoned by?"

"Her lineage includes cocker spaniel, golden retriever, bouvier des flandres -"

"Gesundheith"

"Thank you " she giggled. "and rottweiler."

"Buttercup is a special dog. She's extremely skiddish and tends to react badly towards blonde haired females, brunette males, children of either sex, other animals, red clothing, cabbage or anyone in a uniform." Rory finished reading.

"What are you two doing here?" came a familiar voice behind them. Lorelai and Rory turned around and saw Luke.

"Hey, we just found the doggy version of you." Lorelai giggled. Rory giggled as well.

"Can I help you?" a man said.

"Do not let these two anywhere near a dog." Luke said to the man. "They can barely feed themselves."

"Shut up you!" smacking his chest. "We'd be excellent pet owners, thank you."

Rory scoffed. "You cannot be serious."

"We could get him a pretty bowl-"

"It's a her." Rory pointed.

Lorelai's brows raised, "And a new name."

"Mom."

Not paying attention to her daughter. "cause this 'Buttercup' thing really has got to go."

"Do I need to remind you of Skippy?"

"Skippy?" Luke asked curiously.

"I can't believe you would bring up Skippy." Lorelai said. _Specially with Luke here_.

"Skippy was our hamster." Rory said to Luke.

"He doesn't care." she said to Rory through clenched teeth. _My god Rory shut up. We didn't tell him about Skippy for a reason._

"You had a hamster?" he asked in disbelief. "I never knew you had a hamster. When did you have a hamster and how come I never knew about it?"

"Mom never told you, cause she knew how judgmental you would be towards her owning her own pet." ignoring her mothers protest for her to stop talking.

"What happened to Skippy?" now interested. How could he not know that they had a hamster?

"Nothing happened to Skippy." Lorelai said defensively.

"Every time mom would put her hand in his cage, he'd bite her." Rory explained.

"And laugh." Lorelai pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hamster's can't laugh." Luke said with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh this one laughed" she said seriously. "trust me."

Rory continued. "So finally she got fed up."

"Of being laughed at by a hamster?" Luke said with a hint of laughter.

"Well yeah." Lorelai shrugged.

"So she stopped cleaning it's cage." Rory continued. "Instead everyday she would stuff some Kleenex in there."

Luke's mouth gaped. "You didn't?" _I should have known._

"It was the quilted kind" a small smile playing on her lips.

"So this keeps going on and the cage is just a cage full of Kleenex that moves a little, and the smell?" with sarcasm "Really good."

"I can imagine." he smirked. "Was this why you guys didn't want me to be at your house for the whole week?" remembering the time that they had banned him from coming in their house. Also, banning themselves as well and stayed at Luke's apartment for a whole two weeks.

"You wouldn't have had lasted a whole minute In that house." Lorelai argued.

"And that's why you two were staying at my apartment?" Lorelai nodded.

"So then she takes the cage to the place where we bought him," Rory continued. "waits for the sales guy to go behind the desk and dumps it on the counter then bolts."

to Lorelai he said. "You abandoned your hamster."

"Look, I know it was bad, but this was a vicious hamster. This was like a Damien hamster with little beady eyes and a big forked tail and...a cape with a...hood...and" trying to make her point but failed miserably, "bye-bye Buttercup." with a pout, waving good-bye to the puppies.

"You did the right thing." Luke said, patting Lorelai's back as he and Rory led her away from the puppies.

"Oh" she whined. "I want a pet."

"You have me." Rory said.

"You won't bring me my slippers in the morning." she pouted.

"I might if you had slippers."

"Will you wear a collar?" in a little Bambi voice.

"No." she said forcefully.

"It'll be pink!" Lorelai said. Luke laughed.

"You're sick." Rory said.

"Hey watch how you talk to me." Lorelai said in a warning tone. "Remember what happened to Skippy."

Luke and Rory rolled their eyes.

* * *

"How's the squab?" Emily asked. 

"It's good." Rory said, taking another bite.

"Lorelai?"

"It's the best tiny, weird bird I have ever eaten."

With a smile. "I'm glad."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her, "Why are you smiling like that?"

innocently, "What are you talking about?"

she narrowed her eyes at her. "You're smiling."

"I'm happy." she shrugged.

"That's not your "I'm happy" smile."

"Well what smile is it Loerlai?"

"That's your "I've got something on Lorelai" smile."

Emily sighed. "Rory your mother must be very tired."

"She works a lot." she shrugged.

"I grew up with that smile" Lorelai continued. "I know that smile."

"Tell me about school." Emily said, ignoring her daughter.

"Well, my French final went pretty well."

"You can change the subject." Lorelai said, "But I know the smile."

"Whatever you say dear."

"I've used it a few times myself." Lorelai went on.

"Mom." Rory groaned.

"So tell me about parent's day?" Emily finally said.

"What?" Lorelai's eyes went wide.

"Parent's day? Next Wednesday?" Emily said with a smile. "When all the parents are supposed to go to the classes with their children all day long? It was on the Chilton newsletter that came out today."

"The Chilton newsletter came out today?" narrowing her eyes at Rory.

"You didn't read yours?" Emily asked.

Lorelai looked at Rory expectantly.

"Luke was the one who got it." before realizing what she said.

Both Lorelai and Rory's eyes went wide at what Rory had just said.

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Luke? The ice man?"

"Mh-hm." Lorelai nodded, not looking at her mother.

"Why did Luke, _the ice man_, have your Chilton Newsletter?" Emily asked.

Rory felt like screaming at her grandmother for calling Luke 'the ice man'. _I mean, seriously, he has a name for coffee's sake._ Rory always felt defensive everytime someone talks down to either Luke or her mother. _After everything they did for me._

"Well grandma," Rory said, "Luke was at the house. He was there when the mailman was and he got the mail."

"Oh." Emily said pursing her lips. "So," to Lorelai. "You haven't read the Chilton Newsletter?"

"Not yet."

"Ah." knowingly.

Narrowing her eyes at her, "But you knew that -"

"Well -" innocently.

"Hence the smile." triumphantly.

"Lorelai, you're really being silly. There's no evil plan a foot here. I simply brought up a subject I thought we could all talk about."

rolling her eyes. "Oh right."

"I'll try another subject" Emily said, "So what was the ice man-"

"Luke." Lorelai and Rory said in unison.

"Luke, doing at your house?"

lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother. "Mom not everybody can wait outside the mailbox for the Chilton newsletter to arrive and then instantly memorize the contents in three seconds."

"Apparantly Luke did." she muttered.

"I'd like to change the subject please." Rory said. But the two elder Gilmore's ignored her.

"You have your priorities far be it from me to question them."

"Just because I don't read the newsletter doesn't mean I don't care about my daughter."

"So are you going?" she asked.

"To what?" brows furred.

"To parent's day!" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why don't we talk about it next Friday when I've actually read the newsletter. I guarantee it'll be more fun."

"We could except for the fact that parents day is next Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" to Rory. She shrugged.

"If we talked about it on Friday then you would've missed it."

"Wednesday huh?"

"It's ok mom, you don't have to be there." Rory aid.

"I guess we can talk about how you missed it." Emily added.

"I won't miss it." Lorelai said.

"Mom it's not a big deal, you're busy."

"You know what" Emily said, "I'll go!"

"What? Lorelai and Rory said.

"Why not?" Emily said to Lorelai. "You have to work. I, as you have insinuated, have no life, therefore I will go sit with Rory at parent's day."

"I'm not busy, I'm going. I will be there" Lorelai insisted. "that's it. End of story ok?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Emily stayed quiet for a while. "So," Emily said suddenly, "Did you hear about the mother/daughter talent show?"

Lorelai, having just drinking her drink, started to choke, and caught. Rory giggled quietly.

* * *

Luke looked up and saw Lorelai and Rory walking in the diner. "Hey, how was dinner?" 

"The Chilton newsletter came out today?" Lorelai said, not even bothering to answer Luke's question. She and Rory sat themselves on a stool.

"What?"

"The Chilton newsletter." Lorelai said. "Apparently you got it."

Realizing what she's talking about. "Oh yeah, I got it."

"Coffee please?" asked Rory politely, amused at her mother at this moment.

Luke poured Rory and Lorelai their cup of coffee.

"And you didn't even consider telling me?" Lorelai said to him.

"What?"

"The newsletter?" she said frustrated._ God how many times do I have to tell him?_ "You didn't even tell me it arrived. Which, got a me a full fifteen minutes of making a fool of myself in front of my mother, who now thinks that I have no interest in my daughter's school. Because I didn't read the Chilton newsletter. And also, having to explain to Adolf why you were the one who got the newsletter, and not me. Why did you get the newsletter by the way?"

He shrugged. "I was at the house, it was there."

"I already told you that, remember?" Rory said.

"And you didn't even tell me?" ignoring her daughter's comment.

"Why, you don't read the newsletter." he said pointedly. "_I_ read the newsletter. You just ignore them."

"That's true mom." Rory chimed in.

Again Lorelai ignored her. "I do too read the newsletter. When have I ever not?"

"Uh ok, what was the major even that they covered on last weeks newsletter?" he asked. "Or who won the softball competition the week before that?"

Lorelai thought back, really thought back. Then exasperatedly growled. "Ok, so maybe I don't read the newsletter. But, you could have told me about Parents day."

"I was going to, but then you had to leave for dinner." he said. "Besides, I thought Rory would have told you anyways."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and looked at her daughter. "He has a point."

Rory, being caught, "Hey, why are you looking at me?" putting on an innocent smile. "He's," pointing at Luke, "the one that didn't tell you about Parents day."

"Nice try kid." Luke smirked.

"You know, you could have given me a heads up about the event before we went in the lion's den." Lorelai said.

"I didn't know that she would bring it up." she said defensively. "And besides, I didn't really think that you would want to come anyway. I mean, the people-who-can-make-all-the-veins-in-Michel's-head-pop-out society, as you like to call it, had dominated the inn. And I thought you wouldn't want to miss any part of that, who knows, maybe he'll blow a fuse."

Lorelai smiled warmly at her daughter. "Aw sweetie, you know there will be other times when I can witness Michel blowing a fuse. But this'll be different. And this would be a good opportunity for me to see what you do at school. Ya know, show me the cool table." Rory giggled. "And I'm sure it wont be all that boring. I mean, Max will be there, he's one of your teacher's right?"

Rory's heart stopped. Luke had already gone to the back before Lorelai could make a statement about Max. that is exactly why I didn't want you to go. "Yeah." she breathed, forcing a smile. This is the reason why she didn't want her mother going to school, and seeing Mr. Medina. She wanted to keep her school life, separated from her Stars hollow life. Including her mother dating Mr. Medina. If her mother goes to her school, maybe people will know that her mom's dating her teacher. And she's still trying to get used to it herself.

Sure she had been a bit more open to her mom dating her teacher. Meaning, not avoiding her mom, or holding a grudge against her. And staying long enough to help her mother pick out an outfit. But inside, she's still hoping that her mother will get a sense in her and be with Luke instead.

"Good. So then I wont completely be bored." she shrugged. Just then, Luke came out with pie in both hands.

Lorelai happily dug into hers as she spoke with Luke about dinner. Rory stayed quiet, silently regretting for her mother ever finding out about Parents day.

* * *

"Mom I have to go! It's almost 8 o'clock!" Rory yelled as she get her stuff ready at the hallway. 

"Wait!" Lorelai yelled from upstairs, "Have you seen my orange suede clip thingy?"

"Top right hand drawer." she yelled back.

"It's not there."

Rory sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes as she walked upstairs. "Did you check in your purse?"

"Yes."

"Under your scarves?" nearing her mother's bedroom.

"Yes."

finally reaching her mothers door, to find her mother running around like a chicken with its head cut off, "In your sock drawer?"

Lorelai launches herself to her sock drawer, and finds it.

"I love you." she exclaimed.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm gone."

"Bye" giving Rory a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey wait!"

"What?" Rory said.

"Blue disco sequence bag?" holding up the purse.

Rory's brows raised, "No!"

Lorelai's shoulder slouched. "Why?"

"Bad."

she grimaced. "Really?"

She nodded "Bye."

"Bye!" she sighed. "Wait-wait-wait!"

Rory sighed exasperatedly. "Mom come on! Mr. Medina's going to be here any minute!"

"Ok, just tell me one more thing. Where's the silver dangly bracelet?"

"I'm wearing it." holding up her wrist to prove her right.

She narrowed her eyes at her. "Why are you wearing it?"

"Because it's mine." she said as a matter of fact-ly.

"Oh" seeming to remember. "Hey can I borrow your silver dangly bracelet?"

Rory rolled her eyes and took off the bracelet. "Here." hadning it to her mother.

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you." she squealed putting it on.

Rory finally headed her way out of her mother's room when the doorbell rang both their heads snapped.

"What was that?"

"The door bell rang?" Rory said in a 'duh' tone.

"Why did the door bell ring?" her voice becoming a bit more panicked.

"Because someone's at the door."

Lorelai checked the time on her clock. "It's 8 o'clock. Who shows up at 8 o'clock for an 8 o'clock date?"

"I don't know, maybe a Chilton teacher?"

"Everybody knows that 8 o'clock means 8:20, 8:15 tops!"

"Well obviously he was raised in a barn."

Lorelai scoffed. "I tell you, he's cute but this punctuality thing has knocked 10 points off the dream guy quotient."

Rory inwardly groaned at her mother's statement. "Mom what do I do? I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Ok so go!"

Rory sighed in relief and started to head downstairs.

"Oh wa-wa-wait!" Lorelai quickly said, stopping her at her bedroom entrance. "You have to get the door."

"What?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, because I'm not ready." gesturing to her current outfit.

"I'm not supposed to get the door remember, we agreed." she said. "I don't get the door when he comes?" _and I like this agreement._

"I know but-"

"I'm not even supposed to be here." she cut her off. "That's the first rule of the 'Gilmore Dating Handbook'." Lorelai fidgeting with her zipper. "Daughter shall be nowhere near house when said man materializes. It's a good rule, it 's been working." _specially since I don't have to see Mr. Medina outside of school. As your date._ (shudder)

"Ok, but he's standing out there and it's cold and my slip is now completely stuck in my skirt zipper and they'll have to bury me like this."

"Mom!"

"Just this once!" she pleaded pushing her daughter out her bedroom door.

"But-" but Lorelai closed the door, leaving Rory having to answer the door to Mr. Medina.

* * *

Max, having heard tidbits of their conversation, felt a bit silly right now. 

"Hi." Rory said, with a forced smile as she opened the door.

"Rory." Max nodded.

"Come on in." making room for room to enter.

"Thank you" he said, clearing his throat.

He entered the house, and they stood in the foyer with an uncomfortable silence. "Can I get you something?" breaking the silence. "We went grocery shopping a while back, and our fridge's pretty stocked up right now.

"I'm fine."

"We have water." she said, not seeming to have heard him.

"That's ok."

"It's not bad water actually. I mean it's not a funny colour or anything."

"I'm good. Really."

"We have bottled water."

"No thanks,"

"Or coffee. But you probably don't drink coffee."

he chckled nervously. "No I don't." she nodded. "So…should we…" gesturing towards the living room.

"Sit. Right. Yeah let's sit." she smiled and led him to the living room. She sat on a chair as he sat on the couch.

"So…" thinking for something to talk about, "uh, what are your plans tonight?"

"I'm sleeping over at my friend, Lane's, house."

"Sounds good."

she hesitated before asking, "And you guys are...?" _not that I really care. This is just out of politeness._

"Dinner, movie - the usual."

"Right." more uncomfortable silence.

"This is a little uncomfortable. Isn't it?" Max said.

"Yes it is." Rory breathed.

"But the thing is," he started slowly, "if things go well, the way I hope they're going, then we might be doing this again."

she looked at him confused. "Sitting uncomfortably?"

Max let out a laugh. "Seeing each other outside of school."

"That's ok." she said quickly, having memorized this line. "I am fine with this whole you and my mom thing." _not like its gonna be serious. Well, hopefully it wont be that serious_. No wedding talk yet. Hopefully not ever.

"Well good. I'm glad." Sure of himself. He smiled, and sank into the couch.

Rory looked at her teacher who seemed to be a bit more comfortable now that he had heard her ok-ing him dating her mom, it seemed to her that he's getting too comfortable. And she didn't like that. Not one bit. "Well, I better go." not wanting to witness her mom's gushy-ness with her teacher.

"It's good to talk to you Rory."

"You too Mr. Medina." she stood up.

"why don't you call me Max? Just when we're out of school."

Rory stood there for a moment. Looking at him. Another sign that he's getting too comfortable. _Hey budy, you're just dating my mom, not marrying her_. "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" confused.

"Just sounds wrong" she quickly said, then corrected, "disrespectful. I mean, you're my teacher Mr. Medina, and if I start to think of you as a 'Max' - even as a part-time 'Max', it just seems lit it would get too confusing." _and cause I don't want to._

"How 'bout then, we'll come up with non-Chilton names for each other. When we're not in school, I'll call you Rebecca."

Her brows raised. "Rebecca."

He nodded. "And you'll call me…" waiting for her to finish for him.

"Norman?"

"Norman?"

"Well…" she shrugged.

"I look like a Norman to you?"

She almost wanted to laugh. Almost. "I'm sorry, 'Psycho' was on earlier and it was just the first name that came to mind. I'll think of something else. How about Alfred?"

"You know what...Norman's fine."

"Are you sure?" her voice teasing a bit.

"I'm positive, I love it. I might make a legal change." chuckling at his own jokes.

Rory's brows raised. Making jokes with the younger Gilmore, another sign that he's getting comfortable. _Ok, I really have to go, now. Before he starts giving me pet names_. "Ok. Well I better go." quickly, picking up her backpack.

"I hope you and Lane have a good time." he said with a smile.

Rory inwardly flinched at that. "Thanks." hurrying up, she was about to leave when the front door opened. "Luke!" Rory shrieked. She dropped her bag, and launched herself at him.

Max's stomach dropped at the fact that Luke was here. _Just when things were getting better._

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked with a giggle in her voice as he put her down.

"Well there's been a change of plans." he said, a smile clear in his voice.

"What do you mean change of plans?"

_Yeah, what do you mean change of plans._ Max thought as he sat silently on the couch. _I'm still going out with Lorelai, aren't I?_ He didn't really feel much comfortable where Luke's concerned. Just the thought of this man, who is really close with Rory, and seems to be just as close to Lorelai. It makes him feel like he has competition.

"Well Mr. Kim called me." he explained as he led him and Rory towards the hallway. "It seems that Lane was caught with a Snicker bar this afternoon, and she can't be able to make it to work tomorrow, and also to tell you that you can't sleep over tonight."

_Snicker bar?_ Max thought. _What does that have to do with anything?_

Rory's shoulders slouched. "Aw man." _now where am I suppose to sleep?_ Not wanting to repeat what happened the other night, where she caught her mother coming home late.

"So, I was thinking," he started, "seeing as how you were already planning on sleeping out anyway, you can sleep over at my place."

"Really?" she squealed. It was bill month this month, and Luke usually doesn't like having anybody distract him from him bills. Meaning no sleepovers with Rory. It was, what Rory calls, the dreaded month. "I can?"

"Only if you want to." he shrugged.

Rory only squealed and hugged him. Luke chuckled and hugged her back. "Alright, go get your stuff ready, and re-pack," knowing Rory, she had packed for a sleepover at the Kim house. But, seeing as how she'll be sleeping over in Luke's apartment, there are some stuff that she can bring over that she can't at Lane's place.

Rory immediately ran to get her backpack then to her bedroom. It was then that Luke noticed Max sitting in the living room.

"Hello?" Luke said to him.

"Hi." Max said politely.

"Max right?"

"Yes. And Luke, is it?"

He nodded as they shook hands. Max sat back down, as Luke remained standing up.

"Hey Luke," Rory called as she walked out of her bedroom, "did I leave my Vidal at your place?"

"I think so."

"Ok." she said reluctantly, then carried her, now big backpack, and another smaller, yet full bag with her.

"Geez, got enough left in your room?" Luke joked.

"Ha. Ha." playfully smacking him on the arm. Then remembering her teacher. "Oh, Mr. Medina, you remember Luke, right?"

"Yes I do." he said.

"Weren't you and Lorelai suppose to be going out?" Luke asked. He remembered something about a date. Which was why Rory wanted to sleep over at Lane's.

"yes." he nodded.

"What are you still doing here then? Where's your mom?" asking Rory the last part.

"She's still getting ready." Rory explained.

"We're suppose to go out at eight." Max added.

"Eight?" Luke checked the clock which had said 8:10. "Wow you're early."

"Yeah, he needs more training." Rory nodded. And she started giggled, while Luke chuckled.

Max laughed along, feeling stupider and stupider. _How was I suppose to know I'm supposed to be late?_ He thought._ I thought women liked that in a man. Being punctual. Well, Lorelai seemed to be different form all of the other women I dated. Which is what I love about her. Is it too early for me to tell her that?_

"Oh, I also need my toolbox." Luke said, interrupting Max's thoughts. Which had stopped him off his tracks. Toolbox?

"You mean Bert?" Rory corrected.

_Who's Bert? What toolbox?_ Max thought it was very inappropriate to talk such things in front of a child such as Rory.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Fine. Where's Bert. I need to fix my sink in the bathroom. The hot water wont turn on, so I have to fix it."

_Ah, that toolbox._

"Well of course. You're Mr. Fix it Man." Rory giggled.

Just then, Lorelai came down the stairs, looking stunning than ever. Max's thoughts were subsided at the sight of her. So stunning, and all his.

When Lorelai had descended the stairs, she was expecting to see Max. but her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Luke. _What was he doing here?_ She had thought she heard voices. But had assumed that they were Rory's and Max's. at the sight of Luke, her heart started to beat faster and aster. Her stomach was fluttering with anticipation. Then she caught a sight of Max, and suddenly felt guilty.

_Remember who you're going out with._

Max walked up towards her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey. Finally." Max laughed, happy that she had finally came down.

"Hey." to him. Then to Rory and Luke. Mostly Luke. "And hey to you too. What are you doing here mister?"

"I cam to pick up Rory." he answered gruffly.

"Really what for? I thought she was going with Lane?"_ that was the plan._

"She was, but Lane got caught with a snickers bar."

"Ah." should have known.

Max was still confused. And feeling a bit left out. _What's with the snickers bar?_

"So I'm taking her with me." Luke continued.

"Really?" her eyes lighting up. "On Bill month?" _he never lets anybody in his apartment during bill month. He says it'll ruin his system._ More to Lorelai than Rory.

"Well, she needed a place to go." he said. "And besides, I also needed my toolbox."

Lorelai giggled. "You mean Bert?"

_And here we go with the Bert thing._ Max thought. _Who is Bert?_

Luke just rolled his eyes. "You do tell people that you're the one that names my toolbox?"

Lorelai and Rory just giggled. And said in unison, "Toolbox, dirty."

Luke rolled his eyes at them.

_Oooohhh. Bert's the toolbox._ Max realized. _Man they are something else. Naming a toolbox?_

"Oh, hey," Lorelai said, "that reminds me, the garbage disposal is out again. And my closet door is stuck."

"And you couldn't have had told me this earlier?"

"Well you're here now." she shrugged.

Luke sighed in defeat as he went to the kitchen, with Rory in tow.

"Ready hun?" Lorelai said to Max.

"Yeah." Lorelai gave her last good-bye's to Rory and Luke and she headed out with Max.

"So, Rory's staying with Luke?" Max asked casually as they headed for his car.

"Yeah. She loves staying at his place." she smiled. "Mostly because there's actual food, and amazing coffee there."

Max nodded. "And, how long have you know Luke?"

Lorelai stopped and looked at Max. "Max…not this again."

"I just want to know." he shrugged.

"Fourteen years Max." she said exasperated. "Fourteen wonderful years of _friendship_. And _only_ friendship." she emphasized on the only and friendship part.

"Are you sure?"

"Max."

"It just seemed to me like there was something there."

"Max. you have to understand that Luke is a very important part of _my_ life." then corrected, "My and Rory's life. He's been the only father she's known."

"I know you have history together." he said. "But, I don't know. I just feel that...he doesn't seem to like me."

She had to laugh at him with that. "What?"

"I don't know. There seems to be some tension whenever we're in the same room. He doesn't seem to like me. And whenever you're there, it seems like…" he trailed off. "I don't know."

"Max, he's just being protective." Lorelai reasoned. "We're the closest family he has right now." thinking of Liz, wherever she is. And Jess, who they don't know if he's still alive.

"Its just, I feel like I'm threatened whenever he's concerned." he said, ashamed that he's even telling her this.

Now Lorelai couldn't hold her laughter. "Max. there is no need to be threatened."

"I feel like I am" he said in defense.

Lorelai stopped once realizing how serious Max was being. "Max." holding his hand. "Luke and I are just friends. Ok? And besides, he knows I'm with you. And Luke's not the one to steal a woman from another man."

He nodded. "Could you just…I don't know..." he shrugged, "Could you just, not be so close to him?"

She dropped his hand. "What?"

"It would really make me feel better." he said, giving her an innocent look.

"You want me to stop talking to Luke cause you're jealous of him?" not believing that he would actually ask her to do such a thing.

"No stop talking to him completely." feeling like a complete jerk. "Just not too often. I mean, you usually talk about him on our dates. And just now, he seems to know more about you than I do."

"I've known him for fourteen years. Of course he knows me. He knows me better than I know myself."

"He maybe part of your everyday life, no doubt he's part of Rory's. but could you just, limit it. Just when we're out." he added. "Kind of breaks my reputation as the boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" another word that chanted in her head. _Does that term still apply to thirty plus year olds?_

"Yes. Me. Boyfriend. You. Girlfriend."

"Ok Tarzan. You can stop now." she said rolling her eyes. "Max, I'm sorry if I talk about Luke all the time. Its just, he's always there. I mean, he's my best friend. And Rory's father figure. But I wont limit my time with him."

Max sighed.

"But…I will stop talking about him."

Max smiled. "That's all I ask." he gave her a kiss then led her towards his car.

Lorelai sighed as she sat on the front seat, thinking back to their conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo...I didn't really watch this weeks episode. I would have too...cause I saw the spoilers. But, for some reason, my cable was on the fritz again.**

**BUT!!!...my good friend Confusedgirl313, who came to my aid when i wanted to witness that Luke/Lorelai moment on TV, called me, and let me hear their conversation. And, she told me some facial expressions. So, basically, I kind of got the hint of what happened.**

**Though I can't wait for next week's episode where Luke and Christopher gets into a fist fight. I mean come one...Chris, don't be so naive. Just because you're with Lorelai now...doesn't make you Manny Pacquao.**

**REVIEWS!PLEASE!  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	21. Michelle Kwan was Here

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: uuuuuummmmmmm...**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them. **

**Anyways, I'd just like to say, that this wasn't how I wanted to write this chapter. I had originally wrote something different. But as I typed this, something changed, and it took a whole different turn.**

**But I think you guys are gonna like it. I hope you guys will. So…here it is.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: Michelle Kwan Was Here**

"I really love this bed." Rory commented as she bounced on Luke's brand new bed.

Luke laughed. He was sitting down at the kitchen table, which was filled with papers. No doubt his bills. "Well don't get too comfy. It's still my bed."

"Yeah, but not for tonight," she said, "tonight this bed is mine.

He just rolled his eyes. She giggled, then got herself comfy on the bed. She sat up, her back resting against the headboard, and turned on the TV which he placed in front of the bed just for her. She flipped through channel after channel and finally resting upon an old episode of Friends.

Luke stayed at the table, quietly working. She wasn't really paying attention to the show. All she could think of was her conversation with Mr. Medina earlier. _Who does he think he is? Really, in a total different situation, she could call him Max if she wanted to. Specially now with his ok. But if she does call him Max, then he might get too comfortable. He already seemed comfortable earlier._ And she did not want that.

"Something wrong?" Luke's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She snapped her head and turned to see Luke, who was still seated on the table, looking at her. "What?"

"You're not making obnoxious comments, nor were you laughing at the show." he said. "Specially Friends. You always make comments on Friends."

_He knows me so well. _She thought

"Something's wrong." he stated rather than asked.

"Boy do you have a lot of bills." she commented, ignoring his previus statements, as she approached him. "I didn't know you needed a lot for the diner?"

She sat down next to him. He looked at her skeptically, his brows raised.

"What?" she asked, noticing his look on her.

"You haven't answered my question." he said pointedly.

"You haven't answered mine." she shot back.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." with a playful smile. Then started to giggle when he sighed and rolled his eyes. She looked at one of the many papers on the table. "Wow." she exclaimed. "That is a lot of water you use. I didn't know you used that much." looking at him with narrowed eyes.

His brows raised and started to smirk. "Actually, that's you're water bill." pointing to the top of the paper that say's Gilmore.

"Oh." looking at the paper again. And started to giggle. Then looked at him curiously, "Why is our water bill in your pile of bills?"

"You know it's not just your water bill."

"It's not?"

"Nope. There's also your electricity, your cable, your internet-"

"You're paying our bills?" she said, interrupting him. She knew Luke took care of them in his own way, but she didn't know he took care of them, like paying the bills and stuff. "Why are you paying our bills?"

"I'm not paying your bills." he said. Now she was confused. "I'm only handling them. Ya know, signing, mailing. That stuff that your mother is ignorant to. The money comes from your mother's account."

_Oh. Good_. "Luke, you don't have to handle our bills." feeling bad. Luke has done so much to them already, sometimes she feels that they take him for granted. Specially since her mother wouldn't even give him a chance. "I can make mom handle them."

"It's ok." he shrugged. "I like doing the bills. And besides, if I leave it to your mom, you may not have a house that functions and you'd be staying with me permanently."

_That's not so bad. In fact it would be very good, despite the cramped space. _"Let me help you."

"No that's ok." going back to his work.

"But Luke."

"Rory, I appreciate it, but I have a system and I really don't want to ruin it."

"At least let me do something." she gave him her full on pout and puppy dog eyes. Add on a little whimper and he was a goner.

He sighed and handed her a pile of papers and a pen. "Here." he said. She took the paper merrily. "Just put a check here, and put it in this pile."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I don't need to balance anything?"

"Nope. Just check and pile."

"Ok?" she was skeptical but she started checking and piling them otherwise. They worked in silence, the only sound coming from the TV for a while. Rory focusing on checking and piling the papers. While Luke tried to focus on his, but his mind still worried over Rory.

"So why were you so quiet?" he finally asked.

Rory looked up from her work and gave him a curious look. "What?"

He stopped his worked at looked at her. "Earlier, you were watching Friends, you were quiet. It seemed like you were a planet away. Why?"

She shrugged and focused back on her work.

"Rory."

She sighed, then looked at him seriously. "Remember Mr. Medina came early?" she asked tentatively. He nodded. "Well, we talked. And…I don't know. He wanted me to call him Max or something. Just when we're outside of school. You know. When he's dating mom. But when we're in school I call him Mr. Medina."

"And you don't want to call him Max?"

"Well, no, not really." _specially since it'll make him feel much more comfortable with his relationship with mom than he already is. _"It would seem disrespectful on my side. He is my teacher after all."

"But he did say you can?"

"Yeah. Just so I could feel much more comfortable with the whole, my teacher is dating my mom situation." _which I really don't want to._

"Well," he hesitated for a moment, "why don't you try it?"

Her head snapped and looked at him. "What? You want me to call him Max?" _is he crazy. He can't be. Mom and I are suppose to be the only crazy ones in the family. He's suppose to be the sane one._

"I didn't mean call him Max all the time. If you don't want to." he said quickly. "But, just try it out. See if you're comfortable with it. If not, then try to get used to it. And if that doesn't happen, then stick with Mr. Medina."

She looked at him, hoping that he did not actually say that. _It's like he's selling us to Mr. Medina. Does he not love mom at all? Why is he so Ok about this? Doesn't he want to be with mom? But she did thought about what he said. Maybe he's right. _Maybe she should just humor them. _Maybe just try it out. Preferably without him in the room. But privately._

"Max." she mused. "Max. Max." Luke smiled at her in amusement. "Eh. Maybe if I break it down a notch, it'll get easier on me."

"Yeah. Maybe it will."

Then they went back to their work.

* * *

Lorelai laid awake in her bed that night. It was already ten and she was already home to an empty house. Rory was out with Luke. She could have been out with Max the whole night. That was her plan all along seeing as how Rory would not be home. But after their conversation earlier, something in her didn't want to. 

She replayed it in her head the entire evening. She couldn't even focus the whole entire evening. Her mind kept wondering back to their conversation about Luke. Then completely ending on Luke. She replayed what Max had asked her to do. Limit her time with Luke. Sure he didn't exactly say to stop seeing him completely. Just limit her conversation piece that included him. It was probably a big bruise for the guy's ego.

But when he had asked her to limit her time with Luke, her head went completely spinning into wheels. All she could think was how could this man tell me what to do? All her life she has always done anything she had wanted. Even with her parents she did. Only behind their backs. But most specially after she had Rory, she had become independent. Really, the only man that she had always depended on and had been able to tell her what to do was Luke. He wasn't demanding really. Mostly just small stuff like eat your vegetables, stop drinking so much coffee, that kind of junk. And she usually listens half the time.

Then she went back to Max's request again. Limit her time with Luke. She had been thinking about that during dinner. And the thought shook her. How could she stop seeing Luke? Sure that wasn't what Max was really asking her to do. But to her it felt like it. Which led to thinking of what would her life be like without Luke.

She didn't want to think those thoughts. It was bad enough that William was gone. Through out the evening, her thoughts were usually, what her life would be like without Luke in it. And she couldn't even begin to imagine it happening in the near future. The thought of Luke out of her life scared her. The thought of Luke gone forever, made her want to cry. She couldn't imagine functioning without him. Her life would be nothing without him. Taking Luke away from her life would be like taking half of her heart out. Asides from Rory, Luke is the only person in her life that matters to her.

How could she be with a man who didn't want Luke to be in her life. Most of the guys she'd dated in the past usually bolted, well she bolted from them, because of Rory. But a third of those guys usually bolted because of Luke. One look at him and they run. Well, Luke does resemble the Hulk. Max was the only one who stayed.

But this revelation about Luke alarmed her. How could she be with a man who didn't want Luke in her life? Lorelai slept with those thoughts in her head.

* * *

Rory stared, amused, as Jackson left. Sookie huffed and sat down on the stool. "Jackson invented a new vegetable again?" Rory asked her. 

"Yup."

"It's too bad that bowling league didn't work out for him." she said with a sympathetic smile. She poured her a cup of coffee, then started to wipe the counter.

"Yeah." she said.

Just then, Lorelai entered the diner with a pair of skates in her hand. "Hey, look I found them."

"Where?"

"They were in that drawer with the roasting pans." with a proud smile as she sat next to Sookie.

"Cool."

"Oooh skates!" Sookie squealed. "You're going skating today?"

"Yep. Our traditional skating date remember?" Lorelai said.

"Oh yes, I remember now."

The Luke came from the storage room. He saw Lorelai holding up a pair of skates, and saw how beaten up it was. "When was the last time you put those things on?" he laughed.

Lorelai pouted. "Oh, you are constantly trying to ruin my fun."

"Do they even fit anymore?"

she rolled her eyes. "Yes they fit." but smiled non the less at the sight of him. She really missed him. Even if she had just seen him last night.

Luke continued to laugh. "They look rusted."

"Well..." she tried to come up with good come back, but failed. " can I just have some coffee please?"

Luke sighed in defeat. "Hand them over."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna clean them and tighten the blades."

Lorelai perked. "Really!?!"

"Yes."

Lorelai giggled. "Can you make them really shiny?" like a little girl.

Luke held out his hand, choosing to ignore her question. "The skates please."

"Maybe add a couple of pompoms."

He sighed frustrated. "Just hand them over."

"Thank you!" she squeaked. She handed him her skates then he took it and went upstairs. Rory giggled at their interaction.

"You get really good service here." Sookie commented with a smirk.

"I know." Lorelai smiled mischievously.

Then, Sookie's pager started beeping. "Gotta go." she said once she ckecked what the problem was.

"Anything wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Too much yeast, too little bowl."

She grimaced. "Enough said." Sookie waved her good-bye to Rory and Lorelai then left.

Lorelai turned her attention to her daughter. "So I think I'm just going to go for it and wear the fur-trimmed skating skirt, pride be damned."

Rory giggled at her mother. Then cleared her throat. "So, how was your evening with Max?" trying to make polite talk with her mother about her teacher.

Lorelai's eyes went wide. "M-max_?" did my daughter really call her teacher by his first name?  
_

"Yeah." remembering trying to be considerate of her mother's relationship with her teacher. "How was your date last night?" putting on an enthusiastic face.

"When did you start calling him Max?"

"Well the other night he said that I should probably call him something other than Mr. Medina when we're outside of school. Which makes sense, so I'm trying to get used to saying 'Max'." _which is not easy. Cool, but still not easy._

Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her daughter wasn't even that comfortable with the whole Max situation. Even if she claims she is, she knows that she's not. She is her mother after all. "W- you don't see him that much outside school."

_True_. But thinking back to what Luke said last night. She just wanted to try it out. "No, but If last night happens again," _hopefully not_, "then I'm gonna have to get used to calling him Max."

"But last night wont happen again." she said firmly. Rory looked at her curiously. "I mean, what happened last night with you and Max doesn't have to happen again." _most likely since I may not date him again. Just a thought._ "That was just an accident."

"I know. But I just want to be prepared." she shrugged. "And besides, I just want to see how it would be like calling him Max. but I'll probably still stick to Mr. Medina. I'm not that used to it yet."

"Good," Lorelai stuttered. "well that's good."

She drank her coffee quietly pondering over what her daughter had just said. _She's calling him Max now? What's next, they're gonna be locker buddies?_ Lorelai couldn't shake the feeling that this was getting serious. She hadn't meant for it to get so serious so soon. She hadn't even meant for it to go serious at all. All she really wanted was to have a good time with Max. nothing more.

But with the whole conversation last night, which shook her up, and now Rory and the whole Max thing. It's staring to sound serious. All her intentions really when she first started dating Max was to have a good time. Feel that feeling of going out, seeing someone, getting all dressed up. And it has been a long time. But, just after a few weeks, everything started to get serious.

* * *

Later on that day, Luke had closed up the diner since they were gonna go to a family outing. He had drove the girls to the abandoned park, just outside of Stars Hollow. This tradition that his father had began for their first winter with these amazing Gilmore girls. William, having seen Lorelai's love for snow, had taken them up to the park and they skated at the pond. Ever since then, they've went there every year. Even after William passed away. 

Luke remembered going to the old park when he was a kid. His mom and dad would take him and Liz to the park and they would skate there. His dad would teach him how to play hockey, and his mom would teach Liz how to figure skate, having done figure skating on her days as a teen. They stopped going to the park after his mom had died, they had went back to the place when they met Lorelai, and ever since then, they've went there every year. Even after William passed away.

"Mom, Luke!" Rory exclaimed, skating towards her mother, "Look. A figure 8! I finally did a figure 8!"

Rory pointed towards the center of the frozen pond, where, a slightly crooked, figure 8 lay. Lorelai gasped and smiled at her daughter. Luke beamed proudly.

"Wow kid!" Luke said, as he skated towards them, "That's great. Now you're probably ready to go up a level."

"Yeah. But I want to stick with figure 8's for now." then she skated away from her mother, and started going on to the other end of the pond.

Luke laughed and started to skate away. But stopped upon noticing Lorelai still in place. Her arms spread open, trying to balance herself, and also trying to move. He laughed at the sight of her.

She glared at him. "Stop laughing."

"Need help?" he said, a laugh still present in his voice.

"No." she said stubbornly. Then tried to move, but lost her balance and fell on her butt. Luke laughed harder and skated towards her and helped her up.

"It's not funny." she whined as she stood.

"Come on." he said, and started skating with her.

They skated slowly at first. Trying to get used to their positions. He was behind her, holding her waist. She gripped onto his forearms, trying not to fall. after a moment, they finally got comfortable, and skated surely. Luke moved slightly to her side, so he could skate with her, but still kept an arm around her waist. Lorelai skated happily with Luke. She leaned her back more towards Luke, and rested her head on his shoulder. How could she live a life without Luke? She didn't know how, and hoped that she never would find out. So for the rest of the day, she skated happily with Luke,

Rory skated everywhere and noticed her mother and Luke skating together, and the position they're in. she smiled at the sight, and skated towards them. She occupied Luke's other side and they skated some more.

* * *

Lorelai groaned as the kettle whistled. She sat on a chair at the kitchen, while her feet are up on another. She rubbed her calf some more, to relieve it from the ache that she's been feeling since they got back from skating. 

"Ok, tea is ready." Luke announced. He gave Lorelai her tea, she gave him a grateful smile, and he sat himself at a chair next to her. "How are the legs?" he asked, taking over the massaging of her legs.

Lorelai dropped her head back from the sensation Luke's hands gave from his massaging. "I don't know." she moaned quietly. "They stopped talking to me."

Luke sighed. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"That I was Michelle Kwan." she pouted, looking at him. Luke shook his head.

Earlier, after helping Lorelai with her skating, Lorelai thought that she was ready for the next level and skated by herself. Everything was going along fine until Lorelai wanted to tried to do a twist. Let's just say, it didn't turn out well.

"It's not like riding a bike you know." he said pointedly.

Lorelai grumbled. "Now you tell me."

Luke laughed a bit at Lorelai's pouting. Lorelai sipped the last of her tea, which she reluctantly took, not in the mood for arguing.

"Feeling better?" he asked, once finished with the massage.

"Much." she smiled. He took the mug from her and placed it on the table behind him.

"Finally learned your lesson?" he smirked. She just glared at him. He laughed and started to take a sip from his tea. "So…what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, I'm going to do a little line dancing, then run a 10K, then just jump up and down really hard for about an hour."

He looked at her for a moment, then quietly asked, "No Max?"

Lorelai sank her head down. "No."

"Taking a night off?"

"I don't seem him every night Luke." she grumbled.

"No, but you do talk to him every night. And talk about him when ever you're not talking to him."

"I do not talk about him all the time." she said forceful.

"Not to me. But to Sookie, and sometimes to Rory."

"That's not true." she snapped.

Then they stayed quiet. "He seems like a very nice guy." Luke said quietly.

Lorelai looked at him, and hesitated before saying, "He is."

He looked at her curiously. "That didn't sound very convincing."

"No, he is." she insisted, "He is a great guy" then, quietly added, "for someone."

Luke's head snapped, and a bit of hope raised in him. He quickly covered it up, "For someone?" he asked casually.

"Yes." she said quietly.

"Someone…else?" she nodded. "Oh." he said quietly. "Why?"

"I don't know..I" _I do know. I'm just embarrassed _"It's too complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's Rory's teacher and, I don't know. I'm still, getting the feeling that Rory's not all that honest with me about her feeling towards me dating him." Luke nodded, thinking back to Rory's outburst when Max had slept over. "And…" she continued, "I don't know. Last night he called himself my boyfriend. I mean, can you believe that? Boyfriend. Doesn't that mean we're in some kind of relationship or something? I mean, I thought we were just casually dating, nothing serious or anything. And Rory's getting too attached. She's even calling him Max, did you know that?"

"Uuhh…" he cleared his throat. "Yeah. Actually, I do."

She looked at him surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah. She told me about it this morning."

"And what did you say?"

He shrugged. "I told her to give it a try. See what it would be like calling him Max."

"You told her that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't you want her to get comfortable with you and…him?"

"No." she said. Then quickly corrected, "I mean, she doesn't have to. What if we break up? And just when she gets too attached to him. I mean, she's already calling him Max. a sign of attachment, and I don't know. We're not really doing that good right now, we're probably on that road to breaking up."

"Lorelai, is that what this is all about?" he asked quietly, "You're afraid that Rory's gonna get too attached to him?"

Lorelai sniffled. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Then why break up with him? Don't you like him?"

"I do." she said. "I wouldn't be dating him if I don't"

"So…why are you thinking of breaking up with him. It just doesn't make sense."

"Well it does to me ok?" she snapped.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Though he knew her too well. It wasn't all just about Rory getting attached to him. He saw Lorelai shedding a few tears. He saw her look down and trying to wipe them away. "Hey." he said, scooting his seat closer to her. "What's wrong?" he placed his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have had pushed you on the subject. It wasn't my place. That's your business, not mine."

"I don't want to stop talking to you Luke." she said quietly, still shedding tears.

He looked down at her face, and gave her a confused look. "I don't want to stop talking to you either."

"I don't want to stop seeing you either." she said, lifting her head up. She rested her chin on his shoulder, he looked at her, their faces only a mere inch apart. "I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without you in it." she whispered quietly.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it too." he said equally quiet, rubbing his hand on her arm.

"I don't even want to imagine what it would be like, it'd be too painful for me." the tears really cam crashing down.

"It would be painful for me too. To not have you and Rory in my life." _you two are the only ones who are keeping me alive._

"Never leave us Luke, please." she pleaded. "Never leave me."

"I never will." he whispered. He brushed the tears away with his other hand. She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch. Once she opened them, the first thing she saw were Luke's deep blue eyes, staring at her.

Simultaneously, they both leaned in, and like fireworks, their lips came crashing together. At first, the kiss was soft, tentative, not really sure how the other might react. But then, they got comfortable, and Luke leaned in more. Lorelai wrapped her arms around him as Luke did. They kissed for a while, a very soft, tender kiss.

Then Luke pulled back slightly, his forehead brushing against hers. They both looked into each other's eyes, they both say each others eyes sparkling.

"I better go." he whispered. He cleared his throat as he stood up. "Tell Rory that I'm gonna be holding on to her skates. Hope your legs feel better." then he walked out through the back door before Lorelai could say a word.

Lorelai stared at the back door, her mouth still a gape. She couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute, they were talking about how she might be breaking up with Max, the next they were kissing. A very great kiss too. Just like in her dreams, and while he was sleeping. _Gah, Loreali, you have Max remember?_

_Well, I am thinking of breaking up with him._

_Because of the Rory thing._

_The boyfriend comment._

_And oh yeah, he doesn't want me to see Luke anymore. Sure he didn't really say that he didn't want me to see Luke anymore. But that's what he wanted. I could just tell._

_And he didn't really flat out say he wanted me to stop seeing Luke. He just said limit his my time with him, or just to not mention him too much on our dates._

_But what right has he to tell me what to do? How can I not mention Luke. He is part of my everyday life. Him and Rory are usually my life. Of course I would talk about them._

Lorelai thought back to their kiss earlier. How his lips felt on hers. Just as soft as she remembers, and just as delicious too. She wanted to feel them again so badly. She remembered feeling so safe and secure wrapped in his arms. How the butterflies in his stomach fluttered everywhere and wouldn't stop. Her heart beating faster and faster. She smiled as she thought back to it.

Then she remembered how he had reacted. He left. Her smile faded. _He liked it too didn't he? _As she remembers, he was so into the kiss just as herself. _Then why did he leave?_

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai's legs were feeling much better, but her heart wasn't. she laid on the couch, watching something on TV. She wasn't really paying attention. Her head was still reeling on the fact that Luke may have regretted their kiss earlier. And that he probably didn't want to be with her. _Why else would he have left after giving me a sweet, tender, mind-blowing kiss like that?_

She then heard the door open and close. Then heard footsteps.

"Hey mom." she heard her daughter greet her. Rory walked over to the couch and gave Lorelei a kiss on the forehead and sat on the other end of the couch. "Are you ok? Your legs still hurting?"

Lorelai just shook her head.

"Good." Rory smiled. "Oh, Luke sends coffee. He said he couldn't sleep over, I have no idea why."

Lorelai suddenly perked at the mention of Luke. "Luke? You saw Luke?"

Rory looked at her curiously. "Yeah. I was at the diner. You know? The one he owns. The one I also work at."

Then realizing how it may have sounded to her daughter. "I know." she said, then casually, "So um, did he say…anything?"

"Anything…?"

"Just anything? Did he say…anything to you?"

"About what?"

"Just…nothing. Um…was he acting any different?"

"Different?"

"Yeah. You know like…was he sad? Or grumpy? Or happy?"

"Well, Snow White wasn't there, so no, he wasn't being his usual dwarf-y self today." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "He was Luke. Same old, gruff, yet sweet Luke."

Lorelai's face fell. "Nothing different at all?"

"No. well, he was a bit jumpy. Seemed nervous about something. Or more like worried. I thought something had happened to you, but he assured me you were fine."

_Yeah my legs are but my heart's another thing._

"Is anything wrong mom?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No. I'm fine." then laid her head back down on the couch.

"Ok?" but didn't ask her mother anymore. Then the phone rang. Rory got up and answered it. "Hello?…oh hi grandma…uh-huh…uh-huh…well…I don't know…I'd have to check with mom…alright…ok…bye."

"That was grandma." she said sitting back down on the couch. "She wanted me to have afternoon tea with her and her tomorrow after school. But I told her I'd have to ask you first. So…what do you say?"

Lorelai sighed and placed a pillow over head and groaned loudly.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful day isn't it Rory?" Emily asked with a cheerful smile on her face. 

Rory nodded with a small smile, as she drank her tea. They were seated at the back, with the garden tot heir view. She must say, it really is beautiful.

"So Grandma," Rory cleared her throat, "Why did you want to have tea with me?"

"Why? I can't have tea with my granddaughter without having a reason?" she asked feigning sadness.

"No. that's not it. I-"

"I just wanted to spend time with you was all. I hardly ever see you. During dinner we never have time alone together with your mother always on with her jokes. I just wanted to spend quality time with you."

"That's great grandma, really. But-"

"Is it so wrong to want to get to know my granddaughter better?"

Rory sighed, seeing as how she wasn't going to be getting out of this one, "No grandma. It's not. Sorry. This little meeting of ours just surprised me. That's all."

"Forgiven." said Emily, taking a sip of her tea. "So Rory, how was school today?"

"School was fine grandma."

"Anything exciting happened?"

"Not really. We have a cell project in biology. That's about it."

"Oh. Well what about Stars Mellow-"

"Hollow." she corrected. Inwardly rolling her eyes at her grandmother. After all the Friday Night Dinners they've had, and all the years that they have lived in Stars Hollow, her grandmother is still ignorant to the correct pronunciation of the name of the wonderful town that she lives in.

"Yes. Hollow. Anything happened in that town of yours?" sounding at least a bit interested in her town's life.

"Nothing really. Sookie's freaking out because another critic is going to be visiting the inn this week. Taylor's already starting to put up decorations for Christmas. That's about it."

"Oh." seemed disappointed of the lack of information with what's going on in her granddaughter's life. "Well, what about what you did last weekend. Anything exciting happened?"

"No." she shrugged. "Though we did go ice skating."

"Ice skating." lighting up on the subject. "How marvelous. I didn't know that Stars Meadow-"

"Hollow."

"Yes. Stars Hollow. I didn't know that they have an ice skating arena?"

"They do. For the hockey team and for Miss Patty's figure skating class."

"Oh. Are you part of that?"

Rory laughed. "No. I skate. But not professionally."

"Oh. So you and your mom went skating at the arena?"

"No." she took a sip of her tea. "Luke took us to the abandoned park with the frozen pond just outside of Stars Hollow."

Her brows raised at the mention of Luke. "Luke?"

"Yes. Remember him? He took us there. He usually takes us there every year, since I was just a baby. It's kind of like a tradition."

"Oh." her mood seeming to drain. "This Luke seems to be part of your lives constantly."

"He is."

"How often do you see him?"

"Every day. He takes care of us. He really does." wanting her grandmother to know how much Luke means to them. "He's my father figure growing up. He's important to me and my mom."

"Has your mother and Luke ever been together?" she asked curiously.

_I wish._ "No." she said sadly. "They are just friends." _and that's all they'll ever be._

Emily was quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you want them to be together?"

"I'd be lying if I say I didn't." she said honestly.

Emily nodded. "Does your mom know this? How you feel about them?"

"No." Emily nodded and finished drinking her tea.

* * *

Lorelai hadn't been to the diner that day. When she woke up, she went directly to the inn. She ate breakfast and lunch there. She was too nervous, and too scared to see Luke. Scared that he may not want what she wants. Fourteen years of friendship, and built up tension, this has been a long time in coming. But maybe it was only on her side. Maybe he didn't want it too. She was sadden at the thought of that. 

Rory came home around six that day. Lorelai was still at the inn working. So she went straight to the diner.

"Hey Luke." she said, companying him behind the counter.

"Oh, hey Rory." he said, and gave her a hug. "how was tea with your grandmother."

"It went well."

"Good."

"Everything good with you?"

"Yeah. Yeah." he assured. "Hey, uh…have you seen your mom lately?"

"She hasn't come in today?" that was weird. Surely her mother could not go a day without Luke's coffee. Even if she were late for work, she'd still go to the diner just for the coffee.

"No. She's just probably busy at the inn." he concluded.

"Right. Right." but Rory was still skeptical about her mother's whereabouts.

Luke had started to take orders. Rory watched him as he did. He seemed different for some reason. He seemed to be occupied with something else. Somehow distracted. She was worried about him. She's never seen him like this before. All jumpy. And fidgety.

Rory put those thoughts aside and started to wipe down the counter when the phone rang.

"Luke's." she answered.

"Hey hun." Lorelai said. Both relieved and disappointed that Rory was the one who answered. A part of her was scared to talk to Luke. Yet a part of her wanted to.

"Hey mom, where are you?"

Luke's head snapped when he heard Rory talking to Lorelai.

"At work. Listen, I'm gonna be a little late getting home. a lot of stuff happening at the inn ya know." she giggled nervously.

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." she insisted. "Just, grab something to eat there and I'll see ya at home ok?"

"Ok? But are you sure you're ok? Cause Luke just said you didn't come in today. And that is just not normal."

"Rory, I'm fine ok. The inn just really needs me."

"Ok." though she knows better, but it was probably best to let it go. Her mother seemed to be distressed about something. "Luv ya. Bye."

"Luv ya too hun. Bye." then they hung up.

"You're mom?" Luke asked casually, as he went behind the counter.

"Yeah. She's working late tonight."

"Oh." he figured. "Is she alright?"

"Truthfully, I don't know." she said to him. "She seemed to be sad about something last night. And it seemed like she was crying, even if she told me she wasn't."

Luke nodded. He wondered if she was in that sadden state because of him, or because of Max.

* * *

Lorelai sighed as she hung up the phone. "Something wrong hun?" Sookie asked as she entered Lorelai's office. 

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can see that you're not." she said, sitting on the chair.

"Sookie I'm fine."

"Why are you lying to me?" Lorelai just sighed. "Is it Max? did something happen with you and Max?"

_It's partially about him._ "Sookie-"

"It is about Max. what's wrong? I though you and Max were great. You seemed great. You had a date Saturday night. You were excited about that. What happened?"

"Nothing happened Sookie." _not yet anyways._

"You're having second thoughts. Why?"

"Sookie." she sighed. She knows she's not getting out of this one. Sookie can be very persuasive. "I don't want to be with Max anymore." she said.

"What. Why?"

"It's too complicated Sookie."

"What's complicated about it? You like him. He likes you. It's not Rocket science you know."

"It's more that that Sookie. It's just…it's, I don't want him anymore. It was fun while it was still there, but now. It's different."

Then it dawned onto Sookie. "You're scared."

"What?"

"You're scared it's getting too serious. Is that it? Honey, how can you ever have a productive relationship if you keep running away from them?"

"I'm not scared Sookie. I just don't want to be with him anymore?"

"Uh-huh. And why is that. Why do you not want to be with a great guy like Max. he's amazing and obviously he's mad about you. Why do you not want to be with him? Why don't you want him?"

"Because I want to be with Luke." she yelled. Then froze. Sookie froze as well, her eyes wide. Then, a minute later, her lips started to spread out wide, and then she started to squeal, and then jump.

"You want Luke!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "You want to be with Luke." then gasped, "You and Luke." she squealed, then rushed and hugged her, jumping up and down.

Even with her state of mind, Lorelai smiled non the less. "Sookie. Stop."

Sookie stopped reluctantly. "I can't believe it. You and Luke?"

"Sookie, there is no me and Luke." _at least not yet anyways. Not until we talk about that kiss._

Sookie stopped with her squealing. "Cause of you and Max?" she concluded. "That's why you want to break up with Max. because you want to be with Luke."

"It's not just about me and Luke Sookie. There are other reasons why I don't want to be with Max." _the fact that he thinks he can tell me what to do for one._

"But it's mainly because you want to be with Luke, right?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Lorelai grumbled, and sat back down. "Yes."

Sookie squealed, and started to jump up and down again. "Oh I'm so excited. I want to make something in honor of this. I'm going to bake a cake." then squealed her way out of Lorelai's office.

Lorelai sighed, and dropped her head on the desk. She groaned. _First the problem with Max. then with Luke. And now Sookie's already celebrating something that may not even happen. Satan's gonna call me for an invitation to a cocktail party in hell?_

Lorelai groaned more when the phone rang. "Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai it's your mother." _spoke too soon._

"Mother? Hello?"

"I tried calling you at the house, but nobody answered."

"I'm at work mom. As you can see."

"I suspected as much. What about Rory. I just sent her off about an hour ago. I still haven't got a call if she arrived home alright. That's why I called your house. Is she alright?"

"She's fine mom. She's at the diner."

"Diner? What would she be doing there?"

"Well, she's probably working."

"Working?" _and here it comes._ "Why is she working?"

Lorelai sighed. "Because mother. She's a teenage girl, who needs money of her own. That's why."

"And you let her work at a _diner_. Who knows what kind of filthy residue could that place be contaminated with."

"It's fine mom. Really. It's clean. It's Luke's diner anyways. We practically live there."

Emily's head stopped spinning at the mention of the ice man. "Luke?"

"Yes. Luke. You remember him. It's his diner. We've been going to that place since it opened. Even before it opened." Lorelai explained. A small smile playing with the thought of Luke. "Rory wanted a job, Luke offered, she said yes, so now she's working there, asides from eating there."

"How come I never knew this?"

"You never asked."

Emily sighed, and rolled her eyes. "So…this Luke..."

"Yes?"

"I would like to invite him to dinner this week."

Lorelai took a moment to suck in this information. "What?"

"Yes. I would like him to accompany you two to dinner."

"But…why?"

"Because, he seems to be part of your lives," _more than us,_ "And I would like to know him better."

"You can know more about him, just ask us."

"But I would like to hear it from him, Lorelai. Now invite him. Please. I will be waiting for your call tomorrow."

"But-" too late, Emily already hung up the phone. Lorelai let out a frustrated sigh and slammed her head down on her desk.

* * *

"You know I heard that Paris' dad's actually got a second family in Paris." Tristin said to one of his friends. 

"Whoa."

Tristin smirked. "Yeah." then winked at Rory as she walked passed them. She just rolled her eyes at them. She walked to wards her locker, and stuffed her stuff inside. When she closed it, she saw Mr. Medina approach her.

"Uh, Miss Gilmore?" he said, standing in front of her.

"Yes Mr. Medina?"

"I enjoyed your paper on Dickenson."

"I had fun writing it."

"It showed." he smiled warmly at her.

Rory, feeling uncomfortable. "Thanks."

"You're welcome" he said, she was about to leave, when he stopped her, "Um, Miss Gilmore?"

"Yeah?"

Max stood there for a moment, with Rory looking at him expectantly, "No, that's it. That's all I wanted to say." he stammered.

Rory looked at him skeptically. "My name?"

"Yes."

"Ok?"

"Actually I just wanted to see if Lore…" then stopped himself, and corrected, "if your mom is coming to parent's day."

Rory's eyes widen "Oh well…"

"Cause I'm just trying to get an accurate number of parents who are coming." he covered. "you know for the cookie count."

Rory tried really hard not to laugh at him. _Poor man._

He sighed. "Forget it."

Rory sighed. "She's coming." she said quietly.

She could see the spark that it up in her teacher's eyes when she had said that. "I hadn't heard from her for a while about it and…" he looked down at his feet, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Rory swallowed hard. This was really hard for her. Obviously her teacher is falling for her mother. And, by the looks of it, it seems like her mother was falling for him too. By the way she's been acting whenever he's concerned. Though it did seem a bit weird that Mr. Medina hadn't heard from her mother lately. The phone's usually attached to her mother's ears, always talking to him. "She'll be here."

Max was clearly relieved. "Ok, good. Good."

Rory nodded, and blinked rapidly, to try and regain herself, and prevent the tears form coming. "But you should put us down for five."

"Five what?"

"Five cookies." she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh." Max realized. "Why?"

"Two for me. Two for mom. One for Luke." she said. Then Max went completely pale. "Although, Luke may not want to eat his. But just put us down for five just incase. If he wont eat it, then mom or I will." she giggled at that. It is true. Luke will never eat a cookie. Though he may surprise them. They never know.

"Oh, so , Luke's coming tomorrow too?"

"Mh-hm." Rory nodded.

"I didn't know that Luke would be coming with you. Why exactly is he coming with you?"

"Oh, well, he's my guardian." she said simply. "And besides, he always comes to my school functions. I want to include him too."

"Oh." Max inwardly deflated.

"Bye Mr. Medina." she waved and went to her next class.

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	22. Swanns Way, a way to Break his Heart

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to say.**

**A/N: And, this is what we've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: Swann's Way, a way to Break his Heart**

Again Lorelai hadn't been to the diner. After calling the diner last night, she lost all her courage. She hasn't even asked him, nor Rory, about Emily's invitation for him to come to Friday Night Dinner. Her mother's been calling her minute after minute, she's been avoiding them successfully though. If she hasn't been able to talk to Luke before Friday, then she'll just have to tell her mother that he suffered a severe injury and that he died.

That afternoon, when Rory had came home from school, she found her mother in the kitchen, cleaning out the fridge.

"Four slices pepperoni pizza." Lorelai said, holding out the pizza box in front of her daughter to show her.

"From?"

Lorelai inspected it. "Tuesday?" she said it more as a question rather than an answer.

Rory's brows raised. "Last Tuesday?"

"The Tuesday in the not so distant past." she said sheepishly.

"Toss it." she said simply, sitting down at the table. "So you remember Paris Geller."

"Your very best friend in the whole world?" she said sarcastically.

She nodded sadly. "Her parents are getting a major divorce."

Lorelai's brows raised. "Really."

"Her dad's like this big wig at a huge pharmaceutical company and they're printing all the sordid details about it in the paper."

"Ooh how sordid?"

"Well, it's not the Rich James incident, but Hugh Grant should be feeling pretty good about himself."

"If she was anyone else in the entire universe I might feel bad for her."

"Actually I kind of do feel bad for her." thinking how sad she would feel if her mother and Luke get a divorce, that is if they ever marry. But right now, it does, somehow, feel as if they're divorced, with her mother dating someone else.

"That's because you are the nicest kid ever to walk the earth."

"It's not just that." she defended. "I don't know. With our differences, I still feel bad for her. I mean, I know somewhere, deep, deep, and I mean really deep down inside of her, she really has a heart. Did you know, during our dark day, she noticed that I was feeling a bit down and asked me if I was ok?"

Lorelai's brows raised. "Really? She did?"

"Yup. I was kind of teasing her about it too. But, she just shrugged it off."

"Wow. I guess the wicked witch really does have a heart." Lorelai commented, then she pulled out another pizza box. "Oh, hey, this is the pizza from mystery Tuesday. That one's completely fine." she said, pointing to the one she threw in the trash can. She started to reach for it when Rory stopped her.

"Don't."

"It's in the box!" she argued.

"Oscar!" she said sternly.

"Felix!" mocking the same tone.

"Forget it!"

Lorelai pouted. "Fine." then threw out the pizza box in the garbage can as well. Then started to look more food to throw out.

"Oh hey, remember about Parents day tomorrow." she reminded. Lorelai just gave her a grunt. "I already signed you and Luke up to come."

Lorelai stopped what she was doing. "Luke?"

"Yeah."

"You want Luke to go too?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." she shrugged casually. "I just thought that, maybe you didn't."

"But Luke always comes to my school functions." she pointed, "Ever since I started school."

"I know." she stammered. "But, that was here, in Stars Hollow. Where people know that Luke's like a father to you. But you're going to Chilton now. It's different."

"Not really. I still want Luke to come. No matter what school I go to." she said reasonably. "And besides, I want Luke to see Chilton. I bet that would earn a good full hour of ranting."

Lorelai smiled at the thought. She do love it whenever he rants.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked her mother.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked evasively, occupying herself with the fridge once again. "nothing's wrong with me."

"I mean, what's wrong with you and Luke?"

"There's nothing wrong between me and Luke either."

"That's crap." she mumbled.

"Rory!" Lorelai shrieked, not believing her daughter ha said such a thing.

"What? I am sorry, but you're clearly not giving me a straight answer here."

"Look, nothing is wrong between me and Luke ok? End of story."

"No. not end of story. I know something's up. You haven't been at the diner for two days now. That is just a long time for you to go without Luke's coffee."

"How do you know I wasn't in the diner today?"

"Because I was just there and Luke told me you didn't come in." she said. "Did you two have a fight?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you avoiding Luke?"

"I'm not avoiding Luke ok." she insisted.

"You seem to be doing a very good job at it." she said ignoring her mother's statement. "Waking up late. Having to work in late at the inn. Cleaning out the fridge."

"I'm not avoiding him."

Still, Rory ignored her. "I mean, I just want to know. I'm concerned about the two of you. If you're avoiding him for a reason, I should know about it. He is like a father to me. And a very important person in my life. So, I have the right to know if anything's wrong with the two of you-"

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled. "Will you just drop it. Ok? Luke and I are fine. We're not fighting. And I'm not avoiding him. So, drop it."

Rory stared at her mother, a bit angry that she wouldn't tell her. But dropped it, as her request. "Ok."

Lorelai sighed in relief. "Thank you." then she sat down at a chair across from Rory.

"So how's 'Swann's Way' coming." Rory said, trying to start a conversation.

"Finished." Lorelai mumbled, while chewing on frozen French fries.

Rory looked at her in shock. "You're kidding! It took me forever to read that. I had to renew it 10 times."

"The first sentence" she corrected. "I finished the first sentence."

Rory smirked. "Aha."

"Yeah - it's just - I'm so swamped right now you know, it's the totally wrong time to start reading the longest book known to man." she exaggerated. "Hey maybe you could give it back to Max for me?"

"Just bring it with you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Parent's day?"

Lorelai realized, "Oh. Yeah. Yeah. Um…well, I may not have time to talk to him. You know." she chuckled nervously. "I mean, it would seem a bit weird if I talk to him and give him back his book with other parents looking at us. They might get suspicious and then people will know." she babbled.

"Well, you can give it back to him during lunch. He's not going anywhere you know."

"I know. I know. I just…want to be careful, is all."

Rory studied her mother. She was evasive, and seemed nervous about something. "Is something wrong between you and Mr. Medina?"

Lorelai let out an exaggerated sigh as she rolled her eyes. "What is it with you today? First with Luke, now with Max. Geez. Take a break lady."

"Well it's not my fault. You're the one not giving me anything. Luke's important to me, ok? You are too. And Mr. Medina is my teacher. I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"We're fine ok."

"Well. Mr. Medina told me that you haven't been talking to him. Which seemed weird seeing as how you always talk to him 24/7."

Lorelai looked at her curiously. "How did you know that?"

"He wanted to know if you were going to Parent's day and then he mentioned that you guys hadn't talked lately."

"He shouldn't be asking you about me." she stood up angrily then started to rearange the fridge again.

"It was fine. Really mom. I'm much more concerned with you and him. Is everything ok? I mean, before your date, you wouldn't stop talking about him, but then somehow, you just stopped and you aren't really being giddy anymore…" how come she hadn't noticed this then. Then she realized, "Are you breaking up with him?" she breathed.

Lorelai stopped what she was doing.

"You are. You're breaking up with him." she concluded. Both feeling a bit surprised yet somewhat happy. But kept calm. "You're breaking up with him, that's why you haven't spoken to him." trying to hold her eagerness. "Why are you breaking up with him?"

"Because it's not working out." she sighed, and kept on cleaning.

Rory stayed quiet, trying not to smile. It seemed a bit selfish of her to be happy that her mom is breaking up with her teacher. Remembering how her teacher had looked when she talked to him, and how much he lit up when she told him that her mother would be coming to Parents day. She felt a bit guilty feeling happy that they'll break up. "But you seemed so happy."

"It's not right" she insisted, "that's all."

"So that's why you're breaking up with him?" she didn't need any more convincing.

"Yes." she said quietly. Rory nodded and didn't say anymore. Lorelai sighed and sat back down. "Look, I'm sorry I put you in this position. I didn't mean for it. I know how selfish it was of me to date him, knowing he's your teacher."

"No, mom. It's ok. I only want what makes you happy." she assured. "If breaking up with Mr. Medina will make you happy, then, you have to do what you have to do." she said, sincerely.

Lorelai smiled warmly at her daughter's support. How did I get so lucky to have a wonderful girl such as her? "Thanks hun."

* * *

"And you're saying she's going to break up with him?" Lane asked her best friend anxiously as they walked the Stars Hollow streets that night. 

"Yes." Rory nodded. Lane was right next to her, taking in what she had just said to her, as Dean was on the other side of her, their fingers intertwine. "She told me earlier that it just wasn't right, and that she was gonna break up with him."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Lane chanted.

"Lane, calm down." Rory was amused at her best friend.

"But this is big. When they break up, we can go back to being Hayley Mills and Lindsay Lohan." Lane babbled. "I mean, I came up of a great way into getting Luke and Lorelai together. I just didn't say anything seeing as how your mother was with your teacher. But now, we can put the plan full into action."

Rory smirked. "Ok. But can I be Hayley Mills? Pre puberty or not, she's still Lindsay Lohan."

"Lindsay wasn't that bad pre puberty. She was just a girl having difficulty with the happenings of her parents. Her father being an alcoholic and going to jail and all."

"Still." Rory shrugged.

"Wow, you guys are really sad about this whole situation." Dean said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"I mean, you guys are already throwing a celebration party on the fact that your mother's gonna break up with her boyfriend."

"Dean, it's not like that." Rory said.

"Yeah Dean," added Lane. "it's just, Luke and Lorelai belong together. They're just in denial of their feelings. And besides, Mr. Medina is Rory's teacher. How weird is that?"

"I just kind of feel sorry for the guy, that's all." he shrugged. "don't get me wrong. I think Luke and Lorelai should be together too. They're already like parents for Rory. But, it just seemed that this guy really likes Lorelai. I just feel sad for him knowing that Lorelai's gonna break his heart."

"Oh please." Lane said roling her eyes.

"No, Lane, Dean is right." Rory said.

"What? What do you mean? do you not want Luke and Lorelai to get together anymore?"

"No I still do. Believe me. I really want mom and Luke to be together. Nothing would make me so happier than us being a real family." she assured. "It's just, I do feel bad for Mr. Medina. You should have seen him earlier today when he asked me if mom was gonna come tomorrow to Parents Day. He completely lit up when he found out mom was going. I just, I hope that he hasn't really fallen for mom that hard."

"Oh." Lane suddenly realized how bad it may be for Max. "You're kind of right."

The three continued to walk in complete, solemn, silence.

"So uh…" Dean said, trying to break the silence. "Lindsay, what's this plan you have here?"

"It better not be locking them in the room again." Rory warned. "The last time we did that, it backfired on so many levels."

Lane laughed. "Ok, well…"

* * *

Lorelai sat on the couch, watching something on TV, while eating another pint of Ben and Jerry's. Rory was out with Lane and Dean tonight, and with nothing to do, she just watched TV. She wasn't really paying attention. she's still thinking about how she was gonna tell Max she wants out. She wants this to stop. She didn't want to hurt him. She just doesn't want to be with him. Not now. Not since after what had happened with Luke. 

She wants her chance with Luke. After fourteen years, she's finally going to do something about it. Hopefully, Luke will reciprocate. But after his reaction on Sunday she just doesn't. is this really worth jeopardizing their friendship. Does she really want to be with Luke that much that she's willing to take this risk?

Yes.

She's been putting it off long enough. It's time to do something about it. But first, she has to break it off with Max. it wouldn't be fare to both of them if she didn't. just as she took the last bite of her ice cream, the doorbell rang.

Lorelai sighed as she got up. Not really caring of what she looks like right now. Even if she knows she looks like crap. With her sweat pants, old shirt, and a messy pony tail. Who cares? To hell with it all.

But once she opened the door, she suddenly felt self conscious. Wanting nothing more than to go upstairs and get dressed in the most beautiful outfit she has ever owned. Because in front of her was Luke himself, looking even more handsome than she remembered. Even with his usual flannel and backwards baseball cap.

"Luke." she said, completely surprised that he even came a foot near her house.

"Hey." he smiled nervously. "Rory…uh, told me that she needed her bookshelf to be fixed."

"Oh." she blinked out of her Luke daze. "It does?"

"Apparently its starting to fall."

"Oh." _well duh he's not here for you. - But does that mean he doesn't want me? _Then she realized that she blocking his way. "Come in."

Luke came inside the house, trying not to glance at Lorelai. It's been two days since he'd seen her and my god was she beautiful. Specially right now, in all her natural beauty. He loved it when she was dressed up, but he loves it more when she's not in her make-up and only in her house clothes. It brings the real beauty out of her. He entered the house, went straight to the closet, took out his toolbox and went in to Rory's room, with Lorelai behind him.

Lorelai watched as he started to work on Rory's shelf. _This could be my chance_. She thought. _Maybe we can finally talk now._

"How does it look?" her voice croaked. She cleared her throat.

"Not bad. It's just not standing straight, that's all." he answered.

"Oh." she said, then casually sat on Rory's bed. She was about to say something else when Luke suddenly stood up.

"Finished." he announced.

"Oh." she said, then quickly stood up as well. "So fast?"

"Not that hard really."

She nodded. Luke quickly put away the tools and left the room. Lorelai followed.

"I better get going." he said, once the toolbox was kept inside the closet.

"Oh." quickly, she tried to think of something to keep him from leaving. "Do you want something to drink first?"

"Nah. It's ok. I really should get going."

"But-"

"Good night though." he said, then quickly walked towards the door.

"Wait." she said. He stopped and turned around. "Luke, please stay."

Luke cleared his throat. "I really should-"

"Luke please." she pleaded. "Please stay. I really need to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about?"

_Is he honestly going to deny me now. _"You know what." she said.

Luke sighed. "Lorelai-"

"We kissed." she interrupted. Then with a smile said, "Luke. We kissed."

Luke looked down at his feet, and couldn't help but smile himself. "Yeah. We did."

"And…" she continued, taking a small step forward towards him. "It was…amazing." she said quietly.

He looked up and met her eyes, he was still smiling. "Yeah, it was."

Then absently she said, "And I was awake."

"What?"

"Luke we kissed. You and I. We kissed."

"I remember." still confused from her previous statement.

"Well? Did it mean something to you?"

"What? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Well you were the one that bolted." she said. "So I assume that you didn't want to be with me. And that you didn't like it. And I just…" now feeling embarrassed for laying all this out to Luke. "You know what, just forget it. Forget I ever said anything. Let's forget it all even happened." she said frustrated, trying to keep herself calm. "I mean, obviously it didn't mean anything to you. So if you want to forget that it ever happened. We can, let's just forg-"

She was immediately cut off by his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He stood there, very amused, and very bewildered by her statement. How could she not know that I want to be with her. Is she crazy. Well of course she is. But crazy enough to not know how much I want to be with her.

He just wanted her to stop saying all these things about forgetting the kiss. He didn't want to forget it. It was the best kiss he has ever experienced. And she wants to forget it? The sadness in her voice was not lost on him. And he was very amused just by the way she looked when she spoke. He just had to make her stop talking, so he kissed her.

Once his lips were on hers, all of Lorelai's thoughts just went away. She didn't even know what she was talking about just now. All she could feel is Luke's lips and hands. She was completely intoxicated by the way it felt for him to be against her. She wrapped her arms around him, exploring his back, and noted how built he was. Once the feel of his lips were on hers, she never wanted to stop.

She pulled Luke closer to her, wanting to feel more. More of him. And his lips. And his body. She felt him pulling away, so she pulled him more towards her, not wanting to let go. Then suddenly, oxygen became a problem, and immediately pulled apart, their faces still inches apart. She breathed heavily, but she kept him close to her. Not letting go of his embrace.

She looked up at him and saw his eyes sparkled. He laughed softly at her. "If I had known kissing you would shut you up, I would have done it years ago."

"Yeah." she giggled. "And I am really mad that you didn't mister."

He laughed. "Did you really think I didn't like it? That I didn't want you?" he asked, cupping her cheeks.

Lorelai look down.

"Lorelai, I'd be crazy to not want you."

She blushed. "Then why did you leave after we kissed?"

He looked down. "Because you were with Max."

"Is that it? That's why you left?"

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, I want to be with you. I have wanted to be with you for a very long time. Probably ever since we met." she wanted to cry when he said that. "And I still do. When you and Max were together It hurt me. So bad. But when you told me you were gonna break up with him, I don't know, I kind of had some kind of hope, inside me." she smiled. "And then we kissed, but it just reminded me that you were still with him, and it felt wrong. And that, you were probably just emotional. So, I left."

"You thought it didn't mean anything to me?"

"You were crying, and told me that you were gonna break up with your boyfriend. I thought you were emotional."

"He's not my boyfriend." she cleared. "And I guess it kind of seemed that was emotional. But Luke you have to understand, I want to be with you. So much. It just, it hurts me when you left that day after we kissed."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"No. don't be. I know. And it wasn't fair for us to kiss when, technically, I'm still with Max. but you have to believe me Luke, I want to be with you." she said, her eyes pleading.

"I believe you."

She smiled at him, relieved. "I'm gonna break up with Max tomorrow."

"So soon." he said sarcastically.

She chuckled, "The sooner the better." she joked. Then seriously said, "Tomorrow, when we go on Parents day, I'm gonna break up with him."

Luke nodded, then realized, "Wait, we?"

"Yeah. We. You, me, and Rory. Parents day. Remember?"

"I'm coming?"

"Yes. Didn't Rory tell you?"

He shurgged. "Well, I just thought since it was Chilton and all…"

"Yeah that's what I said. But she wants you there."

He smiled. "Ok." then gave her a lingering kiss.

"I love doing that." she whispered with a smile.

"Me too." he smiled as well. "But, we probably shouldn't. technically, you're still with Max."

She sighed, and let go of Luke. "You're right. So, hold off on the kissing until tomorrow."

"Yeah." he nodded in agreement.

She looked at him, then immediately smiled. He did too. She couldn't help it, and she started to kiss him again. Very fiercely. She pulled him closer to her and gave him a long kiss. Then backed away.

"Uh, I think some distance would be good." he cleared his throat.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Do you want to stay and watch TV with me?"

"Uh..." he wasn't sure if being at close proximity with Lorelai would be good right now. Seeing as how their lips are like magnets.

Lorelai, sensing his predicament, "Don't worry, totally innocent." She assured. "I just don't want to be alone." she pouted, knowing he couldn't resist.

He sighed. "sure."

Lorelai led him to the living room. He sat on one end of the couch, and she sat on the other. They stared at the screen but didn't really pay any attention. Both still reeling in the fact that they are now potentially together. Aren't they?

"So," Lorelai started, breaking the silence. "this does mean that we're together, now…right?"

"Well…not…yet." he stuttered.

"Right. After I break up with Max, we are officially together?"

"Yes." he said. Then quickly added, "If you want us to be-"

"I do." she assured him with a smile.

"Good."

"Good." she repeated.

"Um, Lorelai?"

"Hm?'

"Can we not tell Rory until we're officially together?"

"Yeah. We wont tell Rory until we're officially together."

"Ok." he said. "What if she's not gonna be ok with this?"

"Are you kidding me?" she giggled. "Rory will definitely be fine with this."

"I mean, she seemed to like that Max guy. Did you tell her that you were breaking up with him?"

"I told her. She was very supportive of me. She only wants me to be happy, and" she held out her arm, and intertwined her fingers with his, "being with you will definitely make me happy."

He smiled. "Kay." then went back to watching whatever was on TV, their fingers still laced. "Hey, what did you mean earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were talking earlier about the kiss, you said something about being awake."

Her eyes widen, seeming to remember what he was talking about. "Oh…" she averted his eyes. "Nothing. I was just…it was nothing."

"Come one. It was something. I just want to know."

"Well…"

Patiently, "Well…"

"Um…" she stalled, biting her lower lip, "Let's just say…that our kiss on Sunday, wasn't my first kiss with you." she said, trying not to look at him.

Taken back, "What?"

"When you slept over during Rory's 9th birthday," she started to explain, "we fell asleep, and somehow Rory ended up in her room and we were left in the living room."

He remembered that morning. He woke up facing Lorelai's back. Rory nowhere in sight. He remembered a bit terrified at where Rory could have been. He also remembered smelling faintly of lavender, which was Lorelai's choice of perfume for the party. And his lips tasted like coffee and chocolate, which was weird seeing as how he would never eat any of those.

"Anyways…" Lorelai continued. "I woke up before you did. And we were in a very comfortable position. And we were very close to ach other. And…I…kissed…you."

Luke's eyes widen, and a grin on his face started to form.

"And you were still asleep…" she went on. "And I just wanted to know what it was like." she said shyly. "Then I felt you kissing me back, and I thought you woke up. But you didn't. and you were about to, so I pretended to be asleep."

He raised his brows at her. "You kissed me?" she nodded shyly, still not looking at him. "No wonder I tasted coffee and chocolate when I woke up."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Well I just wanted to know what it would feel like." she pouted, taking her hand back and crossed her arms across her chest. He started to laugh. She narrowed her eyes at him, "So what? It's not like you've never kissed me in my sleep before." she meant it to be a joke. She didn't actually think that he did. But judging by Luke's reaction, he was quiet and went still. He looked guilty, as if he were caught. She gasped in realization. "Oh my god! You have." she said accusingly. "You've kissed me while I was asleep."

"You kissed me too." he shot back.

"But still. You, Luke Danes, actually kissed me while I was asleep. When was it?"

"I don't know." he rolled his eyes. He does know, but wouldn't admit it.

"Luke."

"Fine." he grumbled. "Every other morning when I sleep over." he mumbled. Her eyes went wide.

"You've kissed me more than once?" she started to laugh.

"It was just a peck. Usually on your forehead."

"Wow, you must have really wanted me." she kept on laughing.

He looked at her seriously, "I've always wanted you."

She stopped and looked at him. She wanted to cry. "we're really stupid aren't we."

"Yeah." he whispered hoarsely, then gave her a small kiss on her cheeks. She closed her eyes at the contact, even if it were small, it was still electrifying. Just as he pulled back, they heard the front door open and close.

"Mom, I'm home." Rory announced. She entered the living room and lit up once she saw Luke. "Luke." she exclaimed, running towards him, then sat herself next to him on the couch. "What are you doing here?" as she pulled back from her teddy bear hug.

"I fixed your book shelf."

"Really? It's not wobbly anymore?"

"Nope. Prefect as it was before."

"Thank you." and hugged him again. "Hey, did you two make up from your fight?" she asked when she pulled back. She looked back and forth between her mother and Luke.

"Fight? We were in a fight?" Luke asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Rory, I told you, we weren't fighting." Lorelai scoffed.

"Ok." she said, still not believing them. "Did you two _not_ make up, from your _not _fight?"

The two of them laughed at her. "Yes. We did." Lorelai said, humoring her daughter.

"Good, cause, I don't think you would have lived another day without going to the diner." she told her mom.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her daughter. It wasn't the lack of coffee that she would die from. It was the guy behind the coffee, and the counter.

"Oohh, That 70's Show." Rory exclaimed, hearing the familiar tune on the television. The three of them focused on the TV. The two adults occasionally giving each other glances, and secret smiles.

* * *

"Wow." Luke commented, as he parked in front of Chilton. 

"Yup." Rory said. They had taken his truck, Luke at the wheel, Rory in the middle, Lorelai on the other side.

"It's…big."

"Very. Hey Luke, look, they made a statue out of you." Lorelai joked pointing to one of the gargoyles.

"All right let's get out of here before your mother makes any Hunchback of Notre Dam references." Luke said, putting the truck into park.

Lorelai and Rory giggled as they got out of the truck. Rory had started to walk ahead of them, as Luke walked with Lorelai at a normal pace.

"Hey, not so fast." Lorelai hollered, the tow adults trying to catch up with the young Lorelai.

"The bell's gonna ring." she said with a smile and jogged up the stairs.

"Before you go one more step," she said seriously, then smirked "tell me you like me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You bug me." then started to walk away from the two pair.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "I'll take that as a yes." Luke shook his head. "Hey," she said in a serious tone, "I will deal with Max. ok?" he nodded. "Really." hoping that he would know that she's telling the truth.

He smiled. "I believe you."

She smiled. "Good. Now we better go catch up with Rory, or else she'll have a fit."

He chuckled and they walked towards the direction of Rory's locker. When they rounded the corner, they saw Rory putting books away in her locker.

"Finally, I was about to send out a search party for the two of you."

"Your mother's fault." Luke said.

"Uh! So not." she said. "What's our first class?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Biology." she stated.

Lorelai grimace. "We're not going to dissect anything today, are we?"

"No, that's next semester. We're learning about the cell this semester."

"Ok, cells I can handle." she said. The bell rang and the three went to Rory's first class.

* * *

"God." Lorelai said exasperatedly as they walked out of math. "That was the most boring thirty-five minutes of my life." 

"It wasn't that bad." Luke said.

"Easy for you to say. You're a math geek." she said. "I mean, why dot hey teach you kids these things anyway. In the years I have lived, I never needed these for my job."

"Mom, you have to do inventory and count up the supplies and bills you have at the inn." Rory reminded as they stopped in front of her locker once again.

"Yeah, but that was basic adding and subtracting stuff." she said in a duh tone. "I never need the use of the…Python…theory-'

"Pythagorean Theorem." Luke and Rory said in unison, correcting Lorelai.

"whatever." Lorelai said rooling her eyes. "I never used that theorem before, and I've lived."

"You know mom, the Pythagorean Theorem is useful to some people in their profession. And we kind of need to learn it to pass math."

"Yeah, useful for Einstein over here." she said pointing at Luke. Luke rolled his eyes at Lorelai.

"I do not use the Pythagorean Theorem."

"Well you know it." she shot back.

"Yes, because they taught it when I was at school."

"Many moons ago." she smirked. Luke just rolled his eyes and shut up knowing he wasn't gonna win this battle.

"You can't just leave now." they heard Paris' cry. The three looked across from them where they saw Paris and an older woman looking stressed.

"Paris please." the woman said in a tiring sigh.

"At least come to my lit class." Paris argued.

"This place is giving me a headache." dramatically dabbing her temple with the back of her hand.

"Mom." Paris said frustrated.

Just then, Mrs. Gellar looked at Paris' face. " Is your face breaking out?"

Paris rolled her eyes. "No."

"You have not being using that cleanser have you? Now Dr. Yanalari prescribed that cleanser for a reason - to cleanse-"

"Just lit class." Paris interrupted her mother frustrated.

"Paris with everything I have going on right now the last thing I need to do is face a bunch of bored people who are gossiping about me. I'll see you later at home. Use that cover stick I got you." then with that, Mrs. Gellar walked away.

Paris sighed and banged her locker door closed and frustrated walked into lit class.

"I bet I'm looking pretty good to you right now." Lorelai said after a moment.

"Yes you are." Rory mumbled sadly, feeling really bad for Paris.

"Poor kid." Luke said.

"Yeah." she looked at him, who stood behind her. They both sighed in sympathy for Paris. even with the trouble that she had given Rory, they still felt bad for her.

"So, what's next?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Well," Rory started, closing her locker door. "English lit with Mr. Medina."

Both Luke and Lorelai's face fell a bit. Lorelai reached a hand back, capturing Luke's. she gave it a reassuring squeeze, letting him know everything will be ok. He squeezed back.

"Ok." Lorelai said confidently, still keeping her hand with Luke's.

"Do you have the book?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai responded. "It's in my purse."

"Ok good. You two ready?" she asked them they both nodded and followed Rory to English lit.

"The book?" Luke whispered in Lorelai's ears.

Lorelai closed her eyes at the feel of his warm breath on hers. "It's nothing." she moaned quietly. He nodded, not asking anymore.

* * *

"On Monday we will start a two week of creative writing exercise, but that doesn't mean we stop reading." Max went on to the class. "One of the greatest inspirations of working writers is the writing of other that they admire. Walt Whitman read Homer, Dante, Shakespeare." he took a quick glance at Lorelai's direction, and was a bit bothered at how close she and Luke was standing next to her. "And the novelist Edna O'Brien has been quoted as saying 'that every writer should read some Proust every day' Now, at this point, normally I would impress the partens by pulling out a copy of Proust's 'Swann's Way' and reading a particularly difficult passage but alas, you're all saved. I have misplaced my copy." the bell rings. "Oh that does is - parent's thanks for coming, students - papers on Whitman are due tomorrow and those of you who are just starting tonight - I'll be able to tell." 

The students began to stand up and getting ready to leave.

"Now I know why I hated English so much in high school." Luke quietly said to Lorelai. "It's so boring."

Luke giggled. "Are you sure it's not because of the teacher?" she teased.

"Don't start." he said gruffly. She giggled more.

"Hey mom. Cookie?" she asked, holding out two cookies for her mother.

"Thank you honey." and took a bite of the cookies.

"Luke I'd offer you one, but I have a feeling you'll just say no and give a rant at how cookies is filled with calories and fattening sugar."

"So you have been listening to me." he said in mock surprised. "And here I thought you were ignorant to my warnings of how you wont live past 20 if you keep eating those stuff."

"Well it's really hard to ignore you." she said.

"It's true Luke." Lorelai mumbled with her mouth full of both cookies.

"Oh that's attractive." he smirked. She smacked him playfully on the arm. "So what's next."

"Well, you'll both be relieved to hear that, lunch is next."

"Thank god." Lorelai said.

"Please tell me you have real food at this fancy school of yours." he said.

"Oh we do. We have pizza. Burgers. We even have Taco Bell."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"um…" she pondered, "There's banana's."

He sighed. "That'll do."

Lorelai laughed at his reaction. The three started to walk, then Lorelai stopped.

"You coming mom?"

"Um…" she looked back at Max's direction, she saw him talking to a parent, but caught him stealing glances at her. "Yeah." she said looking at Luke and Rory. "hey, why don't the two of you go ahead. I have to talk to Mr. Medina about something."

Rory's eyes widen in realization. With all the talk of food she almost forgot about the whole situation.

"You sure." Luke asked in concern, holding her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Yes. You two go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"Kay." they said. Luke let go of Lorelai's hand as he and Rory started towards the door.

"Save me a taco." she called.

Lorelai took in a deep breath and turned towards Max. the parent he was talking to, fortunately, already left. Leaving the two of them alone.

"Hi." she said to him.

"Hi" he smiled, walking towards her. "it's nice to see you."

"Yeah. I've been really busy." she stammered.

"Oh sure…I assumed."

"I wanted to give this back to you." she took out the book from her purse and held it out to Max.

"Keep it." Max said.

"I really liked it." she said. "I like the first 20 pages anyway, then I got busy and I can see you really need it so…" trying to give him the book back.

"What's going on Lorelai?" Max finally asked.

"Nothing." she said, "I just don't think a book whose first sentence is 20 pages long is for me."

"I left four messages"

"I know." avoiding his eyes. "I've been meaning to call."

"What's been keeping you?"

she shrugged. "I don't know" _Luke. _"things."

"Uh huh." he nodded. _Probably out spending her time with Luke._

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"Sorry?"

"That I didn't call."

"Ok."

"So" holding the book out to him again, "here."

"Why do you keep on trying to give me the book?"

"Because it's yours." she said in a 'duh' tone

"Is there something going on here that I don't know about?"

"Yeah, uh I hate Proust."

"Lorelai?"

"Look, um Rory and Luke is out there waiting for me so…" trying to give him the book back again.

"Wa-wait a minute...Oh my God! I cannot believe what an idiot I am."

"What?"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"I-" not even knowing how to answer to that, she just lowered her head, her arm still held out, with the book in her hand.

"Not only are you breaking up with me, you're doing it really badly."

"Am I being graded?" she asked frustrated.

"No, I'm a little disappointed. I would've expected a better dumping from you."

"Max please. Just take the book." she pleaded, trying to give him the book once again.

"why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Max-"

"Cause I thought things were going great between us."

"Things aren't working between us."

"But I thought they were. We were fine before our date Saturday."

"Well they weren't." she said forceful.

"I need a reason here Lorelai. You can't just break up with me without having a reason." he said in an even tone.

"Max. It's not working for me. It's too complicated now." she said, trying to keep calm. "Please just take the book."

"Lorelai…I love you."

Lorelai sighed and closed her eyes. "Max-"

"No wait. I love you. You are amazing and I want to be with you."

"Max." finally looking at him in the eyes, "I don't love you." she said softly. Max's face fell. "I'm sorry if it seemed that I led you on. But Max, I really don't want to hurt you. I care about you."

"But you don't love me?"

She nodded her head sadly. Max took in a deep breath. He was about to speak when he saw something outside. He saw Luke who was waiting outside for Lorelai.

"I should have known." he murmured.

"What?"

He nodded his head towards Luke. Lorelai turned and saw Luke's back to the them.

"Oh Max. it's-"

"I hope you two are happy together." he said. "Good-bye Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai sighed and placed the book down on a desk. "Good-bye Max." she took another glance at him then turned to leave.

"Hey there stranger." she said, walking up to Luke.

"Oh hey." he said. Giving her a hug. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." she smiled. "Everything's perfect."

"Ok." he said, placing an arm around her. Then the two walked towards the cafeteria. Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder.

"We are officially together now, right?" she asked quietly.

"Well…I don't know." her head snapped and looked at him in worry. _I thought we agreed once Max and I are over, we'll be together?_ "I mean, you just broke up with Max. don't you think you need-" he was cut off by her lips on his.

"I'm am 100 percent sure of this."

He smiled. "Ok. We are now officially together."

She smiled widely. And kissed him again. Happy that she could now do that.

* * *

**Ok, I hope that'll sustain you until the next chapter. I have no idea how long it'll be till I can update, with the hiliday's coming up and all.**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	23. The PreDate

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: my life sux**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was writing this one other fic...which turned out into two ofther fic. I'm not sure if I'll post it. But It's funny. Anyways, I'll try and update more.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: The Pre-Date**

After purchasing her food, Rory looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit. She spotted an empty table over by the window. As she neared it, she found another table, occupied by Paris and Paris alone. Rory was conflicted. The table by the window was just enough for three. But Paris looked so sad. She felt sorry for her. Rory sighed.

"Hey." she said to Paris.

Paris looked up, with a confused face. "Hey?"

"This seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the chair next to her.

Paris's brows raised. "You want to sit next to me?"

"Well…there aren't really any other tables available." _even if there was a table perfect for me, mom, and Luke._ "And you look like you could use some company."

"I don't need your pity." she said a bit harshly.

"Ok?"

"So what if my parents are divorcing? So what if my mother walked out in the middle of school." almost, practically yelling. "So what if your life is perfect. You don't have to rub it in."

_This was a bad idea. _"Look, I came here, thinking you might want some company. I thought you needed a friend." _god knows where Madeline and Louise are._ "I know you don't want any pity. And I wont give it to you. But, if you don't want any company, then fine. I'll just leave."

Rory was about to leave when Paris spoke, "Whatever. You can sit here."

Rory turned and looked at her. She hesitated for a moment before sitting across from her. They were quiet for a moment. Paris, pushing the food on her plate back and forth. Rory, reading one of her books.

Finally, Rory spoke up, "Look, I'm sorry with what happened between you and your parents." she said quietly. "And I know that's not what you want to hear right now. You're probably tired of hearing that-"

"I'm not." Paris interrupted her quietly.

She spoke so low that Rory barely heard her. "What?"

Paris looked up at her. "You are the first person to tell me that. Told me that they were sorry for what happened between my parents. For what I have to go through." Rory was surprised. "In fact, you're the only one who seemed to care about how I feel about all of this. To see if I was ok and all. And to offer me their company."

"Not even your parents?"

"No." she scoffed. "My dad's too busy hiding. And all my mom cares about is the money." Rory really felt bad for her. "Thanks." she said quietly.

Rory nodded. "You know, I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I know how you feel. Because I don't. I mean, I've never really experienced my mom and dad being together before. So I wouldn't know." _and mom and Luke are still in denial to even get together._

"Your mom and dad aren't together?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I thought they were." she said honestly. "By the looks of it, they seemed to be that happy couple. That even after years of marriage they still love each other."

"What?" she said with curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

"Your parents. I saw them with you. They seemed just like those perfect couple with the perfect marriage, and the perfect kid, with the perfect dog…"

"Oh." the realization dawned on her. _She's talking about mom and Luke. _"No, they're not my parents. I mean, that was my mom. But that wasn't my dad."

"Oh. Who is he then?"

"Luke." she smiled.

"Step-dad?"

_I wish. _"No." she said rather sadly.

"Mom's boyfriend?"

_Not even. _She shook her head sadly.

"Uncle? Cousin?" Rory kept shaking her head. "What then?"

"He's a friend." she shrugged.

"A friend?"

"Yeah. A close friend."

Paris waited for more information. "That's it?" Rory nodded. "He seemed like your father to me. I mean, you look like him."

"Yeah." she smiled. "People have told me that before. Luke's a really close friend of ours. He's my father figure." she said with a smile. _More like my **father**. _"I have no idea where my biological dad is. But I do love Luke as if her were my own dad."

"And your mom and him aren't together?"

"No."

"They use to be?"

"Nope."

"They're stupid." she muttered.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"So Luke," Lorelai started. They were walking at a turtle's pace, wanting this moment to themselves before entering a room filled with high school kids and their parents. Their hands laced together, her head resting on his shoulder. "Now that we're together, officially," she said looking at him. They couldn't help but smile when she had said that, "we need a date." 

"A date for what?" he asked.

"A date. As in, dinner and a movie."

"Aw jeez. I don't like going to the movies." he groaned.

"Yes you do. You went to BW&R with us last month, and I didn't hear you complaining."

"Uh..yeah I did." he said. " You and Rory dragged me in there. Out of my own free will."

"But please." she pouted, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Dinner and a movie." she squealed and gave him a kiss. "When do you want to go?"

"How bout this weekend?" she asked excitedly. "Saturday?"

"Sure."

She squealed some more and kissed him again. He laughed and kissed her back.

"So where's the cafeteria?" he asked.

"Um…" Lorelai looked around, "Oh there." pointing at the double doors in front.

They walked towards the cafeteria and searched for Rory. They found her at a table near by the window. As they neared her, they were surprised to see that she was sitting with Paris.

"Looks like our girl made a friend." she commented without even realizing what she just said. Though Luke had, smiling at the fact that Lorelai called Rory _their_ girl.

"Hey Rory." greeted Lorelai to her daughter. She let go of Luke's hand and gave her daughter a hug. "Paris."

"Miss Gilmore." Paris said politely.

Lorelai cringed. "Um…Lorelai's fine, Paris."

"Ok. Lorelai."

"Hey mom, how did everything go?" Rory asked her mother carefully, referring to the whole, breaking up with Max thing.

Lorelai smiled, and took a secret glance at Luke. "Perfect hun." she said as she sat down next to her. "So, what's for lunch?"

Luke sat down next to Lorelai. "I saved you a taco." Rory said handing Lorelai her taco.

"Thank you baby." she smiled.

Rory was curious at her mother's behavior. She seems happy for someone who just broke up with someone. "And, Luke, I got you salad."

"Bless you." he said taking the salad from her.

"So Paris, how you holding up?" Lorelai asked in a sympathetic tone.

"I'm doing good." she smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

"It's nothing."

"Thank you anyways." Paris nodded gratefully, a bit uncomfortable in this new territory. Where people actually care for her. "So Gilmore, now that we're biology partners, we're gonna need to set a schedule to do this project. Because I for one will not get a low grade on this. A or nothing."

"Fine, fine." she rolled her eyes. "What do you propose we do?"

"Well, since we have until January to finish, I say we meet Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. Weekends optional." she says in a serious tone. "Plus we work double time during holiday vacation."

"Ok." she nodded. "But I have to be home early on Friday's. I have obligatory dinners with my grandparents."

"That's fine." Paris agreed. "Now, I say today we make a game plan. Find out the materials we need, and estimate the cost. We can start buying some of them today. And then we can start on our research. We'll start after school. We can go to my place, set up there, and go to a crafts store to buy whatever materials we need."

"Alright. I'm good with that. So we go to your house?"

"We can go to my house today." she said. "But…it's probably best to meet at your house." she said quietly.

Rory, understanding what she meant. "Right. Ok." then turned to her mother. "Mom, is it ok with you if I go with Paris today after school?"

Lorelai, having been engrossed with Paris and Rory's conversation, realized that her daughter is talking to her. "Oh. Sure. Sure. It's fine with me hun."

"Ok good."

"Wait," Luke said, "What time are you gonna come home?"

Rory looked at Paris, looking for an answer. It was best to let Paris handle these things. "Well…" Paris went.

"Luke." Luke answered.

"Luke. Right." Paris said in a formal manner. "We'll probably be done by eight. Nine the latest. If you're worried about transportation, I can drop Rory off. It'll be no problem."

"Well that wasn't a problem in the beginning but sure." Lorelai agreed.

Rory and Paris continued to talk about their project. By the time that the girls finished discussing their project, lunch was already over, leaving Luke and Lorelai no time to tell Rory their wonderful news. Through out the rest of school, Luke and Lorelai were on their best behavior, trying to restain themselves from doing anything out of the ordinary. So no kissing until school was over. Though they do, secretly, hold hands and whisper sweet nothings to each other's ears, making the other laugh.

After school was suppose to be when they tell Rory, but Paris had already shanghaied her and took her away from Luke and Lorelai.

"When do you think we should tell her?" Lorelai asked Luke. They had just drove off the school and was on their way back to Stars Hollow.

"Well," Luke responded gruffly, "I don't want to overwhelm her too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just broke up with Max, and then a minute later we're together. It's gonna be too much for her to handle."

"I guess you're right." she said, now thinking about that fact. "Let's tell her tomorrow. I don't want to wait."

"I don't either." he smiled.

She smiled back. "Good. We'll tell her tomorrow." then quickly added, "Then the three of us can all go to dinner with my parents Friday."

"Ok." he said. Then realized, "Wait. What? Did you just say dinner with your parents?"

She looked at him with an innocent smile. "Yes."

"I'm going to dinner with your parents?"

"Not just you. Rory and I will be there too." she said sweetly.

"Why?"

"Because my mother wanted you to come."

"She does?"

"Yeah." she shrugged. "She called me on Monday and told me that she wanted you to come to dinner with us this week." he was about to say something, but Lorelai cut him off. "If you don't want to go, I understand. I mean, I don't even want to go. But I have no choice. You however, have. So if you say no, I can tell my mother that I don't even know you."

"I'll go." he said rolling his eyes.

"You will?" she said surprised, yet delighted at the same time.

"Sure." he said, rolling his eyes. "Why does your mother want me to go to dinner again?"

"Something about, you being part of our daily life so it's appropriate that she gets to know you as well."

"Oh, well, if you put it that way." he said dryly.

Lorelai giggled. Then she scooted closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled when she pulled back. Luke was still looking at the road, but he was smiling too.

"Hey," he said, "since Rory wont be home tonight, why don't you come over to my place and we can have dinner. What do you say?"

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. And we can watch TV or a movie. Your choice." she squealed and launched herself at him. Luke had driven off the road a bit, but got back his control. Lorelai kept her arms around him and occasionally kissing his cheeks or neck a few times.

* * *

The first thing Lorelai did when Luke had dropped her off at her house was find an outfit to where for tonight. It had taken her a whole three hours to finally land on a tight, blue jeans, and cute sweater that brings out her eyes. She checked the clock, it was only seven. Would it be too early to go there now? 

They never really set up a time on when they would meet. Just that he was making dinner, and then they would watch something on TV. She was contemplating on leaving now or leaving later when the phone rang. Thinking it was either Rory or Luke, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai?" Lorelai froze at the sound of her mother's voice.

"He..hello. Mom?"

"Miracle you finally picked up." Emily huffed.

"Excuse me?"

"I have been trying to get a hold of you for two days now Lorelai."

"Oh."

"And every time I call, I always get that annoying machine of yours. Where have you been?"

"Well, I've been busy mom. You know, working. At my job. Where I make money to feed me and my daughter."

"Well you couldn't have had taken a moment to call your mother?"

"Sorry mom, I guess, I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Well, with the crazyness of the inn, and Parents day, I kind of lost track."

"Hm. Well." Emily was quiet for a moment. "So will he be coming?"

"Excuse me?"

'Luke? Will he be accompanying you and Rory to dinner Friday?"

"Oh. Um. Yes. He will."

"Splendid." sounding genuinely pleased. "I'll have Margarita cook up something. Tell me, what food does he eat?"

"Uh.." Lorelai thought, "Anything mom."

"Anything? He's a not a vegetarian is he? You and Rory always talk of how much vegetables he eats and how much he despises red meat."

"He doesn't hate red meat mom." Lorelai informed. "He just doesn't like to eat it as much as a regular, normal American does."

"So meat is ok?"

"Meat would be fine."

"Is he allergic to anything?"

Lorelai find it both confusing, yet amusing that her mother was trying hard to please Luke. "No. he's healthy."

"That's good. So he's not a vegetarian?"

"No mom." she said rolling her eyes.

"Ok. I'll let Margarita know."

"Mom, what is with you? Luke will eat anything you give him. Unless it's, you know…cockroaches or something."

"I just want him to feel welcomed Lorelai."

Lorelai was taken back. "Welcomed?"

"Yes. He's been a part of your everyday life ever since Rory was a baby. And he seems to be every important to you and Rory, I want him to know that he is welcome in our family."

Lorelai was quiet. Not knowing what to say to that. "Wow. Mom. That's…" she smiled at her mother. Who knew Emily had a generous, caring side to her? "Thank you."

Emily was quiet for a moment. "Well, I better go plan out a menu for Margarita. I'll see the three of you on Friday."

"See you then mom."

* * *

After having that weird conversation with her mother, Lorelai had left for the diner. When she came in, it was visible to her at how pleased Luke was with her appearance, and her outfit. The place wasn't that packed, but it still had a hefty amount of customers. Lorelai sat down at the counter, figuring she was too early for their date, _wait, our date's on Saturday. Let's just call this a pre-date._

Lorelai sat at the counter, and decided to order coffee. Luke had went up to his apartment for some reason, leaving Lane to serve her.

"What can I do for you today?" the Korean teen asked with a one in a million smile on her face.

"Hey Lane," she said curiously, "did you snuck in another rock CD in your house without your mother's knowledge?"

"What?" she gave her a curious, yet, with a wide smile, look.

"Well you just seem so happy. Did that Bloomingfeld kid finally opened his eyes at the wonderful lady that is you?"

Lane rolled her eyes. "No silly, Rich and I are history." she said with a grin. "I'm just happy you're here."

"Right." she was still in doubt with the teen but let it slide. "Coffee please."

"Ok." she said brightly, then poured her a cup of coffee. After Lorelai had received her coffee, Lane breezed through the diner taking orders. Lorelai stared at the teen, curiously, for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that had made the teen glow radiantly. She shrugged it off, maybe she accomplished something with Mrs. Kim.

Truth is, Lane was happy cause she knew that today was the day that Lorelai had broken up with her boyfriend. Call her selfish, call her Cruela, but she just didn't like the idea of Lorelai being with someone else. Nor the idea of Luke being with someone else. Growing up, being best friends with Rory, she had also experienced the love that Luke and Lorelai gave her. The two made her feel as if she were part of the family.

Growing up, Luke and Lorelai were like second parents to her. Heck, they were more her parents than Mr. And Mrs. Kim had ever been. Being with them made her feel like a normal kid, who isn't brought down by a strict religious family. She had the same dreams as Rory too. For Luke and Lorelai to get together and finally become a real family. Sure she wasn't part of that, not by blood nor by marriage. But they made her feel as if she were.

And now that Lorelai had finally broken up with Rory's teacher, her and her best friend can focus on the Parent Trap thing again. Minus the twin part. Even after failed attempts in the past. Though they were sloppy then. This time, she and Rory had grew and much more smarter than they were in elementary school and Jr. High.

Lorelai had been sitting in the diner for half an hour now. Luke had come out from time to time to help out Lane. Giving Lorelei a 'hi' here 'hello' there. A small smile, a short glance. Which Lorelai returned with a smile as well, with a blush added on.

Lorelai was still on her first cup of coffee. Which was weird, seeing as how she would have drowned her third cup by now. But Lorelai's mind was otherwise occupied by non other than Luke Danes himself. every time Luke would come by with his glance and smile, she would melt in a pool of water. And if he wasn't around, she'd be thinking about him. About his smile, about his looks, the way he talks, the way he comforts her. Specially the way he kisses. _Even better than when he was asleep. Well duh, he did his best work conscious._ But even so, she just couldn't get enough.

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, Luke had came up to her.

"Hey," he said, she shot her head up and looked at him, then smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey."

"Why don't you wait upstairs? I'll meet you there in a minute."

"You sure?" looking around the diner, people were still there. Not so much, but enough to keep him on his feet.

"Yeah. Go on, I'll meet you there."

Lorelai was still skeptical, but obliged non the less.

* * *

Once she entered Luke's apartment, she was hit with a wonderful sensation in her nose. The smell of the place was so intoxicating, that every time she would inhale, she'd drool. She opened her eyes and was shocked, yet pleased, to see the table set for two, with meals spread on the table. She smiled, just as she was about to walk over towards the table, she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"God." she jumped, clutching her chest with her hand. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

Lorelai cleared her throat. "No it's ok." she laughed nervously. "So um…wonderful spread you've got here." she commented.

Luke closed the door and the two of them walked over towards the table. "Yeah…um. Just thought I'd cook you a decent meal besides cheeseburgers."

"Hey man, those are good." she smirked. Then looking at the spread on the table. "Wow, you cooked a lot. You know you didn't have to."

"I know." he said embarrassed. "But, I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for so I just cooked…well…this."

"Well they smell amazing. And I can't wait to dig in." she smiled.

"Good." he smiled as well. They both were looking at each other with intense gazes, both couldn't stop smiling. Then Luke cleared his throat. "Well we better get eating. It's gonna get cold."

"Right." she said laughing nervously. Luke pulled the chair for her, she thanked him, then he went and sat down across from her.

"So," Luke started, "we have Chicken Carbonara, Penne with Beef and Arugula. Now it may seem like it's a salad, but it's good. Trust me. And there's dessert, which is Espresso Brownies, which I know you love. And carrot cake for me."

"Wow. You really went all out." Luke blushed at the compliment. "But what's this…green…stick thingy." pointing to the dish next to Luke's carrot cake.

"Oh, that's grilled asparagus." she gives him a worried look. "It's for me."

Lorelai sighed in relief. "Thank god. I mean, I can eat the Penne, but asparagus." she just made a 'yuck' face.

He rolled his eyes. "I know."

Lorelai laughed a bit. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" he asked as he placed a scoop of asparagus onto his plate.

"Leave the diner for.." _me, _"..this. I could have waited till it's empty."

"Lorelai I know you're hungry."

"I could have eaten something while I waited." she said, taking a bite out of the Chicken Carbonara.

"And ruin your appetite, no way." he said. "Besides, I wanted to. This is nice." he said quietly, not looking at her.

Lorelai's smile grew. "Yes it is." the rest of the night was spent with the two talking and laughing about nothings and everything. And they found a familiar, comfortable pattern.

* * *

"Micro tubules, golgi apparatus, Lysosomes, and…" 

"Centriolis." Rory finished.

"Good job Gilmore." Paris complimented. "Now that we have listed all the structures of the animal cell, we are now ready to assemble."

"Do we have time to assemble all this tonight?" Rory wondered, crawling over to the space next to her, where all of their materials lay.

They had just arrived from the craft store about an hour ago. And during that time, they had done research, and double checking, making sure they didn't miss anything, and list those that they did. They are now currently sitting on Paris' bedroom floor, with their materials spread all over the floor.

"I don't want any sloppy work Gilmore." Paris said firmly. "A or nothing."

Rory sighed. "Well, how bout we just figure out which goes where, and then that way, we'll know where everything goes, so it'll be easy for us to assemble?"

Paris thought about it for a moment. "Fine. But you're not leaving until we have this finished."

"Yes Paris." she said rolling her eyes.

Paris joined Rory On the floor with a pencil and notebook in hand. Then Paris started to inspect the pieces that they had bought. Rory checked the time, it was only 8:30. She has thirty more minutes till she can go home. And if she wanted a pleasant ride with Paris on the way back, then she'd better get a move on with this project quick.

They got as far as to which will be the plasma membrane, the cilia, and the nucleus, when they heard yelling from another room. Rory and Paris had stopped what they were doing. The yelling came a bit more clearer, that's when they realized it was Mr. and Mrs. Gellar who were arguing in the other room.

"Excuse me." Paris said, excusing herself. Then she stood up and went into the other room where her parents were.

Rory stayed in the room with the materials. She could hear Paris arguing with her parents as well. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, due to the muffled sound, but she knew it was bad. She felt really sorry for Paris. Having to go through this with her parents. This made her grateful that her mother and Luke were such great friends and loved each other truly. Even if they deny it. And even if they aren't really together.

The only time she's ever known that there have been a rift between her mother and Luke was after her Lolo William had died. Though she knew that her mother understood him. He's probably the one who took it the hardest. She knew that if anything had happened to Luke she would never been the same. She didn't even know how she would live without having Luke in her life.

A few minutes later, Paris entered the room with fumes coming out of her ears.

"We have to cut this meeting short." she said angrily, picking up the materials from the floor and put them back in the containers.

"Ok." Rory didn't ask anymore on why. She just helped Paris clean up. "Are you still driving me home?" she asked tentatively.

"Can't." she said, not even looking at her. "either your parents pick you up, or you sleep over." then she took the container which held all of their materials, and handed it to Rory. "Phone's on the dresser. Take the materials with you, we'll meet at your house tomorrow." was all she said then left her room.

Rory looked after her for a second. Then went on to grab the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

* * *

Casablanca was playing, but Luke and Lorelai weren't paying any attention. They were both seated on the couch. Well only Luke was seated. Lorelai was currently straddling him, and kissing him, hard. 

After dinner, they had decided on watching a movie. Which as Casablanca. But they weren't really paying attention then either. They were both much more focused on the person beside them. But after a talk, they got more comfortable with each other. And they cuddled together on the couch, much more comfortable watching the movie. It wasn't until Luke gave Lorelai a small kiss on her temple that initiated their make-out session.

Lorelai was kissing Luke hard on the lips. Her hands roamed everywhere all over his body. As Luke's rested on the bare skin on her back, under her shirt. Lorelai moaned at the contact, which made Luke moan also. Lorelai's hips swayed, grinding on Luke, which made Luke moan even louder, like a mad man.

Lorelai pulled back with a smile, breathing heavily. She rested her forehead against his, giving him small pecks now and then.

"This is amazing." she sighed. "You're amazing."

He grinned in response. "Back at'cha."

Lorelai smiled even wider, giving him a long lingering kiss. She pulled back with the same smile plastered on her face.

"I'm really happy."

"So am I."

Her smile grew wider. "I haven't been this happy since the day Rory was born."

He smiled. "I haven't been this happy since the day I met you and Rory."

Lorelai felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "Tell me again why we didn't do this before?"

"We're stupid?"

"That we are." she said, then kissed him passionately, again.

Lorelai had moved from kissing his lips, to kissing his neck. All the while, her fingers lingered on the buttons on his flannel. She kissed a little lower, but was stopped by the clothing material. So she unbuttoned one button, then another, then another. Kissing lower and lower as she goes, even with his undershirt on, she still kissed him. As she unbuttoned him, Luke had lifted her sweater higher, and now, the hem was rested above her breast, as his thumb drew lazy circles over her thin bra.

She moaned through her kiss. _Good choice on the silk_. She thought.

Halfway through unbuttoning him, the phone rang. Lorelai ignored it. She was busy with getting these damn buttons undone. The phone kept on ringing.

"Lorelai." Luke breathed heavily.

_I love how he says my name._ She didn't know how arousing it was to hear Luke say her name, specially in pleasure. She smiled and kissed his mouth again. Then back down onto this chest.

"Lorelai. Phone."

"Leave it." she mumbled, kissing his again.

"What if it's important?" he said in between kisses.

"They'll leave a message."

"Lorelai." he breathed again, pulling her back.

Lorelai pouted. The phone had stopped ringing, which Lorelai smiled at. She looked at him seductively and kissed him again. Then the phone rang again. Lorelai groaned puling back.

Luke chuckled.

"Whoever that is, I'm gonna kill that person." she grumbled, giving him small pecks.

"I better go answer it." he said with a smile.

"Fine." she pouted. "I'm gonna be in the bathroom."

She got off his lap and the two of them stood up. Before she went, she kept Luke close to her and whispered. "This has been an amazing night."

Luke smiled and gave her a small kiss, then let her go to the bathroom. His smile was still present when he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." came Rory's voice on the other end.

"Rory, hey." he said a bit uncomfortable. They still hadn't told her about the new development of his relationship with Lorelai. Even thought he knew that she'd been happy for them, he didn't know whether or not it would be too much for her to handle at this moment.

"Are you busy? Cause Lane told me that you're already up in your apartment, and left the closing to Cesar."

"Uh…" he looked over at the bathroom door which was closed. "Not…really."

"Ok good." she sighed in relief. "Listen, I know Paris was suppose to drop me off tonight. And she was, but her parents came home early, and had this huge fight. They're still going at it." hearing their muffled yells from the other room. "Anyways, Paris is trying to break them off right now, so she can't drop me off. So what I'm asking is can you pick me up?"

"Well-"

"Hey," Lorelai interrupted him, walking out from the bathroom. "Where did you put your towel? I can't find it."

Rory nearly dropped the phone upon hearing another voice in the background. And not just any voice. But a woman's voice. Luke was with another woman, in his apartment. She suddenly felt like crying. No wait, she felt mad. Angry.

"Oh, you're still on the phone." Lorelai said. "I'll be…" she gestured to the bathroom, then went back.

"Sorry about that." Luke said to Rory.

"You have a guest over." Rory stated, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Um…well-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." her voice squeaked a bit. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for interrupting your evening. I'll just have mom pick me up." her voice quivering. Then immediately hang up.

"What? Rory, no." he yelled into the receiver, but all he got was a dead line.

* * *

Rory finally let the tears roll down her cheeks after hanging up. She drew in a shaky breath, and hugged herself. 

_How could this had happened._

_How could he do this? I thought he loves mom. Now he's with another woman?_

_This must be why he was ok with mom dating Mr. Medina._

_But mom and Mr. Medina aren't together anymore. And this was suppose to be their chance to finally be together._

After a few more minutes of crying, Rory had gathered herself together, and picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number.

* * *

"That was Rory?" Lorelai asked, walking out of the bathroom, with a face towel in hand. 

"Yeah." Luke said, hanging up the phone. "She wanted me to pick her up."

"Why"? she asked, putting the towel on Luke's nightstand, and sat down on his bed. "I thought Paris was dropping her off."

"She was, but her parents got into an argument, and she's trying to break them off. So Rory needs a ride."

"Yikes." Lorelai said in sympathy. "So you're gonna go pick her up now?"

"Well no." he sighed, sitting on his bed as well.

"No? I thought she asked you to."

"Yeah, but she heard you and thought that I was with _someone_." emphasis on the someone. "And she got upset. And said she didn't want to interrupt me."

"Why was she upset?" she asked curiously. "You are with someone. You're with me."

"I know. But she doesn't" he said. Lorelai was still confused. "She thought I was up here with someone. Like another woman or something. And now she's upset. Kind of like when she was upset when you were with Max."

Lorelai looked at him, taken back. "She was upset when I was with Max?"

"Yes." he said in a duh tone.

"How come she never told me." now feeling a bit upset herself.

"Well you were with someone, and she just wants you to be happy."

"But still." she pouted. "Did she tell you she was upset."

"She didn't come out and say it directly." he said delicately. "But, she was."

Lorelai slumped. She knew Rory wasn't really being completely honest with her. But she didn't know just how un honest she was about her dating Max.

"Anyways," Luke continued. "She said she's just gonna call you to come pick her up."

Then Lorelai's phone rang.

"That's probably her right now." Luke said.

Lorelai stood up and picked up her cell from her purse. She looked at the caller I.D., there was just a number which she didn't know from who.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me." came Rory's shaky voice. Lorelai could tell she'd been crying. "Look, I can't explain right now, but can you come and pick me up?"

Lorelai was quiet for a moment. Listening to her daughter's shaky voice. _Why had she been crying? _"Sure babe. I'll be there." then she hung up.

"Well?" Luke asked, once Lorelai was off the phone.

Lorelai noticed that he had buttoned up his shirt, which she was dosappointed at. "Well, she does seems upset. It sounded like she was crying."

Luke sighed. He hated it when Rory cried. Even more if he was the reason she cried.

"Anyways, she wants me to pick her up." she said, putting her phone back in her purse. "Let's take your truck."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah." she said simply. "It'll be better for you to explain to her what happened." she said resonantly. "Besides. I walked the way here."

"Well, what do I tell her?" he asked, walking up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

She smiled and turned around, placing her arms around his neck. "We tell her the truth." his brows raised in question. "We tell her that you made a wonderful dinner for me tonight. Then we watched Casablanca. And then we started making out." she said with a smile.

Luke chuckled. "You really want to tell her? Now?"

Lorelai nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I don't want to keep anything from her. And I really want to tell her about us."

"I do too." he said, his hands brushing up and down against her sides. "It's just, I don't want to overwhelm her too much. You just broke up with someone, then all of a sudden you're with someone else."

"So? Luke I have wanted to be with you for a long time." she admitted. "This is a long time in coming."

"I know." he smiled. Then kissed her lips softly. "We'll take the truck."

She smiled widely, then kissed again and then they left.

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	24. You're on Candid camera

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: what's the point.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: You're on Candid Camera**

They were halfway to Hartford. Luke was driving, Lorelai sat next to him in silence. Luke was much more focused on what to tell Rory and what her reaction was going to be. On one hand, he knows that Rory would be really happy for them. Remembering back to when Lorelai and Max had started going out.

_You could have stopped them! You could have told her how you felt._

But still. She could have grown an attachment to Max. he is her teacher after all. Lorelai, on the other hand, was much more focused on the fact that Rory was upset with her dating Max. she knew her daughter wasn't being fully honest with her feelings towards her dating Max. But she thought that Rory had grown into it as they went on with their dating.

She remembered Rory's behavior when she was first started dating Max. she was distant and avoiding her constantly. But she just assumed it was because their dark day was coming up. And after their dark day, Rory seemed to have been different than before. She made an effort to be part of Lorelai's dating life as much as she can without being grossed out. So Lorelai assumed that Rory's distant was just the dark day.

"So," Lorelai started, breaking the silence. "How long was Rory upset?"

"Upset with what?" Luke asked absently, focusing intently on the road.

"With me dating Max?"

Luke was now listening of Lorelai. "What?"

"How long was she upset with me for dating Max?"

"I don't know." he shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the mention of…the teacher. "Since you two started dating?"

"That long?" Luke just gave her an unsure shrug. _No wonder she was so supportive of me breaking up with Max._ "But she became much more ok with it right?"

"I don't know."

"Luke." she wine.

"What? I don't know." he said defensively. "I have no idea what's going on in your daughter's mind. I'm not a mind reader you know."

"But she talks to you." she pointed. "What did she say? Did she say exactly how she felt or…?"

"Well, she was upset." he started. "She cried when Max slept over."

Lorelai's face fell again, and she started to feel guilty. "She did?"

"Yeah. When she went to the diner that morning, she cried."

"That's what happened while she was there?"

"Yeah."

"I thought she helped you open up?"

"No. she cried then passed out. So I let her fall asleep on my bed. I was the one who opened up."

Lorelai lowered her head. "She was really that upset with me?"

"Why do you think she was avoiding you that whole week?" he asked softly.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I thought it was because of our dark day coming up."

"That too." he said.

"Well what about after our dark day? She seemed a bit more fine with it."

"Yeah she was. She much more accepted it and she knew that you weren't fully happy with her being distant, so she softened a little."

"Was she still upset?"

"No. not much." he said. Lorelai sighed. "She just wanted you to be happy. And she thought being with Max made you happy. So she accepted it."

Lorelai looked at him. He was focused on the road. But she saw his facial expression. She heard how pained it sounded when he had said the last statement. Lorelai smiled then scooted towards him. She rested her head on his shoulders and kissed his cheeks.

"I'm happy with you." she whispered. "And only you." then rested her head back on his shoulder and saw him smile.

A few minutes later, Luke pulled up in front of an iron cast gate. Which guarded a palatial mansion.

"This is where Paris lives?" Luke asked with his jaw dropped. "Its bigger than the school."

Lorelai looked at the house. "If you think this is big, you should see my parents house."

Luke looked at her. "You're kidding right."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Aw." she said pinching his cheek. " Honey you are so cute when you are clueless."

Luke's eyes widen. But before he could say anything, they heard the gate open. They saw Rory walking out with a curious look on her face.

"Its show time." Lorelai mumbled as she got out of the truck. "Hey hun." Lorelai greeted as her daughter approached her.

"Mom, what's going on?" her eyes darted back and forth between her mother and Luke, who was still at the truck, looking at her a bit nervously.

"Well You're on Candid Camera."

"What?"

"Oh hun," Lorelai laughed, "it's a long story."

* * *

"…then you called me. And then Luke and I drove all the way to Paris's house. And, here we are now." Lorelai finished her story. The three were seated in Luke's truck. Luke driving, Rory seated in the middle and Lorelai on the other end. 

Rory sat there frozen, her eyes wide, upon hearing her mother's story. When they drove off to Stars Hollow, Lorelai took the liberty of telling Rory the story of what happened, seeing as how Luke was a stuttering machine, courtesy of the nervousness that dawned upon him. Rory was shell shocked. Lorelai had told her everything. _Everything _everything. Starting Sunday when they had first kissed, up to now. Though making the after dinner part less graphic than it was for her daughter's sanity.

"So," Rory said, breaking her silence, "You mean to tell me, you were the one in Luke's apartment?" Lorelai nodded. "And you were there because you two had a…date?"

"Well it wasn't a date per say."

"it wasn't?" Rory and Luke asked in unison.

"No." Lorelai said. "It was more of a…pre-date. Since our real date is set on this Saturday."

Luke rolled his eyes. "only you can come up with something like that."

Lorelai flashed him a smile.

Rory was still in shock. "So you guys are officially dating?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. We are." Lorelai smiled. She looked at Rory who was now smiling brightly.

"That is so awesome!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys." she squealed, hugging Luke gently, since he was driving, then hugging Lorelai tightly.

The entire ride home was mostly spent with Lorelai and Rory talking, squealing and giggling. While Luke just sat with a smile on his face, happy that finally, Rory knows, and finally, it had happened.

When they arrived at the Gilmore house, Rory had expected Luke to sleep over, seeing as how his relationship with her mother had now shifted. But he had early deliveries tomorrow morning, so he has to sleep at the diner. Rory was disappointed, so was Lorelai, but they reluctantly let him go.

"I can't believe you guys are now officially together!" Rory squeaked as she and her mother entered her room.

"I know, me too." she smiled brightly, carrying the box full of materials.

Rory looked at her mother, then giggled. "Look at you, you can't even stop smiling." she said, smiling herself.

Lorelai ducked her head, blushing a bit, "Well it was a great night." she shrugged. Rory giggled. "Hey, where do you want this?"

"Oh, here." she took the box and placed it on her desk. "Sorry bout that, since Paris and I are gonna be meeting here tomorrow, its best that I keep the materials."

"Its ok." Lorelai waved it off, sitting on Rory's bed. "I'm just sorry that she had to go through that. No kid should."

"Yeah well…" Rory shrugged.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. "Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit down a moment."

"Why?"

"Just sit."

She looked at her mother skeptically. "Ok?" then sat on the foot of the bed criss-crossed, facing her mother. Lorelai sat the same way on the top of the bed, facing Rory. "Something wrong?"

"No, well…" she stumbled, "I want you to be completely honest with me, ok?"

Rory nodded, "Sure."

Lorelai took in a deep breath, "Were you really ok with me dating Max?"

Rory looked at her confused. "What does it matter now? I mean, you two are already broken up and now you're with Luke." she said. "Why? Do you not want to be with Luke anymore? Are you regretting this?" she became panicked. "A minute ago you couldn't stop smiling, now you're thinking about Max? what-"

"Rory!" Lorelai interrupted. "Breath ok?" Rory nodded and did so. "I want to be with Luke. And I don't regret anything. Ok? Luke makes me happy. He's amazing, and I've wanted this for so long."

"Then, why are you thinking about Max?"

"I'm not thinking about him."

"you're not?" she said disbelievingly.

"No. I'm only asking you because I just wanted to know if you were completely honest with me during the time I was with Max. there's no meaning behind it. I am with Luke, and I tend to make it that way for as long as I live."

"Good." Rory said firmly.

"So…why weren't you happy when I was with Max?"

"I didn't say that." she said defensively.

"No. you didn't. but Luke did."

"He did? Why would he say that?"

"Because it's the truth." she said in a duh tone. Rory looked at her ankles, guiltily. "Rory why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not that I didn't want you to be happy." she sighed. "I told you that whatever makes you happy will make me happy. And it seemed like Mr. Medina made you happy. So I didn't say anything."

Lorelai looked at her daughter. "So you didn't want me to be with Max after all?"

Rory shrugged.

"Rory." she said in a warning tone. "You have to be completely honest with me with this ok? Specially with my love life. I don't want to go on making decisions that'll upset you. I mean, if me being with Luke will upset you-"

"No!" Rory interrupted quickly. "That decision I love."

Lorelai had to laugh. "Ok. So you want me to be with Luke?" Rory nodded enthusiastically. "Well, when I was with Max, were you happy?"

Rory looked at her mother. "I admit I was mad at you." she said quietly.

Lorelai sat straight surprised. "Why?"

"Because…" she shrugged. Then admitted quietly. "I wanted you to be with Luke."

Lorelai's face softened. "you did?"

She nodded. "Have been for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Luke?"

"Because, I though you guys would get mad. Or…I don't know." she shrugged. "I mean, its kind of unusual to tell your mother you want her to be with the guy who you see as your father for fourteen years. I mean, he's your best friend."

Lorelai giggled. "So you didn't want me to be with Max cause you wanted me to be with Luke?"

"Basically."

"So that's why you were so distant?"

"Yeah." she admitted softly. "I was mad and I didn't want to witness any of your sweet moments with Mr. Medina. I'm sorry, but it kind of made me want to puke. And not just because he's my teacher and all." Lorelai smirked. "So I spent most of my time with Luke or Lane or Dean."

"But after our dark day, you hung out with me again. Why?"

"Well I realized, I can't be mad at you forever." she said. "And besides, I missed you. So I tried to accept it. Even though I didn't fully accept it, I tried to be there with you."

"And, did it make any difference?"

"Not really." she admitted. "I was still hoping that you and Luke would be together."

Lorelai smiled. "I can't believe that you would. How long have you wanted Luke and I to be in a relationship?"

Rory shrugged. "Since I was five I guess."

"That long?"

"Yeah. The day that you told me that I couldn't call Luke dad anymore because he wasn't my dad was the crushing point of my life." she said quietly. "It kind of broke me."

"Oh honey." Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug. "I'm sorry. But you had to understand, that time, you were young. You had to face the truth somehow."

"I know." she said pulling back from the embrace. "It took me a while to accept it, but I did." _still in denial, but its getting better._

"So you just, wished and wished that Luke and I would be together?"

"Yes." she grinned. "Lane and I even made up plans on how to get you guys together."

"Really?" she said in surprise. "Lane also?"

"Yeah." she nodded with a smile.

"What kind of plans?" intrigued at this new information.

"Well, one of them was taking you and Luke to a restaurant and then leaving the two of you alone so it'll be like the two of you on a romantic date." she explained. "But it backfired on so many level."

"I'll say, I don't even remember that happening. When was that?"

Rory smirked, "That was the weekend the four of us went to Chuck 'e' Cheese."

Lorelai laughed. "Well, you should have known that I will be wanting to play the games as well, rather than just sit there eating Pizza while watching the animatronics Chuck 'e' Cheese band play on stage."

"Yeah, didn't think of that." she admitted. "But most of our plans consist of locking the two of you guys in the same room together."

Lorelai laughed. "Oh, so that was why the key to my door had 'mysteriously' disappeared."

Rory laughed with her. "Yeah, needless to say our plans kinda backfired."

"Yeah unfortunately for you guys, and I guess for us as well, Luke keeps his toolbox everywhere. Even in my room."

"Yeah, we kinda didn't think about that at the moment." she admitted. hen defended, "We were young, we didn't know any better. But now that we're older, our plans have upgraded. And even more so that we have help from Dean."

"Wow, does everyone want Luke and I to be together?" Lorelai asked in wonder.

"Only everyone in Stars Hollow as far as I know." Rory shrugged. "Miss Patty even has a betting pool on when you guys will finally get together."

"Really?" Rory nodded. "Who won?"

"Well, since you guys officially started today, I think Gypsy won. But who knows, it may have changed since I last saw it."

"Even when I was still with Max?"

Rory nodded again. "They had a betting pool on when you break up with him." Lorelai's mouth fell open. "Now I think Kirk won that one."

"Wow, Stars Hollow is making riches out of my and Luke's love life." she said. "What about you? Did you get in on the betting pool action yourself."

"Not really, I was the information holder to everyone."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they go to me for updates. You know, if you two finally got together or not. Boy, will Gypsy be happy."

Lorelai realized that she and Luke hadn't discussed about that part yet. _What do we tell the town?_ She was so fixated on when and how to tell Rory, that she hadn't even thought about how they'll tell the town.

"Mom, is something wrong?"

"What? Yeah." she said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Yeah, um, Rory? Can you not tell anybody about Luke and I yet? Just for now."

"Why not?"

"Well, we haven't really discussed that part yet. Whether we tell the town or not."

"Of course you're gonna tell the town. I mean, if you don't they'll find out eventually."

"I know, but, we haven't discussed on that aspect yet." seh explained. "We just started. I don't know if Luke wants this out immediately, or if he wants to keep it for a while. I personally do not care if we tell them now or not. I'm just happy with the way things are. But Luke, he's not a very social guy. Once our relationship is out, people are gonna talk. They're gonna be talking about us, 24/7. I mean, if you think you got it bad with you and Dean, just think my relationship with Luke will be like Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt. and you know how Luke likes his privacy."

"So what you're saying is, I can't tell anybody until you and Luke talk about telling people?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm asking."

"Ok. I wont." she promised. "But can you and Luke talk about this really soon, I really want to tell Lane about this."

"Sure honey. I will."

"Great!" she grinned. Then checked the clock. "Mom, its getting late, I need to do my homework."

"Oh, of course." Lorelai stood up from the bed and headed out the door. "Oh by the way," she said before leaving, "Luke's gonna be coming to dinner with us on Friday."

"He will? Why?"

"Well apparently, Emily wants to get to know him."

Rory looked at her confused. "And that's a good thing?"

"Well normally no. but I talked to Emily and she was actually…excited about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, once I told her he was coming, she started immediately on the menu for dinner. And she kept on asking about the kind of food he'd like."

"That's weird."

"Totally. But its Emily. Ok, well, I'll leave you with your homework."

"Thank you." then Lorelai left.

* * *

Lorelai had already finished getting ready for bed. She looked at the clock, it said 11. She got comfy on the bed and picked up the phone. She dialed and waited. 

"Hello?"

"Hey." she smiled upon hearing his voice. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just about to go to bed." he said smiling as well.

"Oh." feeling embarrassed. "Well, I'll let you go."

"No, no. I can talk. What is it?" sounding worried.

"Nothing bad." smiling at his concern. Then said shyly. "Just, wanted to talk to you."

Luke's smile grew. "Oh. Well, here I am."

"Yeah. Hey Luke? Did you know that Rory and Lane have been trying to set us up for a very long time?"

"What?" he laughed at this.

"Yeah, seems like they learned a thing or two from the Parent Trap."

"What did they do?"

"Well, remember our weekend get away to Chuck 'e' Cheese?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, apparently, it was suppose to be a big, romantic dinner for us."

"Oh. Well that was…" looking for the word, "thoughtful of them."

Lorelai laughed. "And they also had us locked up in a room numerous of times, in hopes that the two of us would get together that way."

"Oh, no wonder the key was always missing." now the pieces fit all together. "They wanted us to be together that bad?"

"Yeah." she said quietly_. If they had succeeded, we could have been married by now_. She smiled at the thought. "And not only them, apparently everyone in Stars Hollow as well. Did you know that they have a betting pool on when we would get together?"

"I'm not surprised. With this town, you never know."

"Yeah. They're making money out of our love lives." Lorelai giggled. "Which reminds me, what about the town?"

"what about them?"

"Well, what are we gonna tell them? Do we tell them that we're together?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me anyway?"

"Well I just want to know what you want."

"I want what you want."

Lorelai smiled at that. "Well what I want is what you want."

Luke smirked. "We're gonna be going around in circles with this if we keep this up."

"Well for Rory's sake, we have to make a decision cause she can't wait to tell Lane about us."

"Ok, how bout we keep it quiet for a while." he said. "At least until after our date on Saturday."

"And after that?"

"Then I guess we can just…" thinking of what they should do, "play it by ear I guess. They'll know when they know."

"I like the sound of that."

"And if Rory wants, she can tell Lane."

"Yeah, I think she'd explode if she wont." she laughed. "Well, its getting pretty late."

"Yeah, I have to open up tomorrow."

"Night Luke."

"Night Lorelai."

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


	25. The Difference Between Then and Now

**Title: A Perfect, and Somewhat Dysfunctional, Family**

**By: bokayjunkie**

**Summary: Luke and Rory has always had a special father/daughter bond that no one can break. But what happens when someone comes along to ruin that bond. Set in Season 1. Luke and Lorelai are _not_ together…YET. A little RD also.**

**Disclaimer: what's the point.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: The Difference Between Then and Now**

"Wake up!" Rory yelled as she bounced onto her mother's bed. Lorelai groaned and tried to shoo Rory away. "Come one!" she exclaimed, pulling the blanket off her mother's body.

Lorelai groaned louder and squinted her eyes open. She looked at her daughter, clad in her Chilton uniform. Rory was now standing in front of Lorelai's closet door, looking at her mother's wardrobe. She looked at the clock at her bedside table. It was already 6:30. She wasn't suppose to be up till seven.

"Rory honey," she said a bit sleepily, "is there a fire or something?"

"You have to get ready?" she said excitedly, still looking for an outfit for her mother.

"Why? Am I gonna go to Hollywood or something?" she asked, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"No, we're going to the diner!"

"And…is Brad Pitt gonna be there or something?" still confused at why her daughter was so cheerful this early in the morning.

"No, Luke is!" she exclaimed taking out an outfit for her mother. "Here." she said, handing it to her mother. "Go to the bathroom, take a shower, and wear this."

"Rory, what's the rush?" amused at her daughter right now. Rory had pulled her up from the bed, so she stood in front of her daughter.

"The rush is, we're gonna be going to the diner pretty soon and you're not ready." she said. "The last thing you need is for Luke to see you with bed head. Which, may not matter to him. Cause you'll always be beautiful to him no matter what. But still. A start of a new relationship means you have to look good to keep him satisfied."

Lorelai chuckled at her daughter. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked with a stern face. "Now chop, chop." she pushed Lorelai in her bathroom and closed the door. "And I don't want to see you out of this room until you're all ready to go!"

Inside the bathroom, Lorelai stood, still chuckling. Though she is thankful for her daughter. She wanted to look good for Luke as well. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Wow, I do have bed head_. She thought. _Better get rid of that_. Even if Luke's seen her with bead head numerous of times before. Again, as her daughter stated before, this is a start of a new relationship, she has to keep him satisfied.

* * *

45 minutes later, Lorelai walked down the stairs, clean, fresh, and wearing the outfit Rory had picked out for her. She walked to the kitchen and saw her daughter zipping her backpack, while drink a cup of coffee. 

"Hey." she said to her daughter, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Rory looked up and smiled at the sight of her mother. "Wow. Look at you all glammed up. Luke wont know what hit him."

Lorelai blushed. "Well I have you to thank for that."

"You're welcome." she giggled. "So, you forgive me for waking you up?"

"Well," pretending to think it over. "we'll just have to wait of what Luke will think of it."

"I bet you he's gonna love it." she gushed.

"I sure hope so." Lorelai grinned, sitting down on a chair. "So…why so cheery this morning."

"Well, I had to have you ready for Luke."

"I feel like I'm in an escort service thing or something."

"Mom." Rory rolled her eyes. "You know why. This is the beginning of a relationship. A really great one. You wouldn't want Luke to think you're a slob, now would you?"

"He already knows I'm a slob." she mumbled, though a bit self conscious at that fact. _He already knows I'm a slob! God, could I be anymore unattractive? Why is he with me if he knows my slobbishness?_

"True." Rory shrugged. "But still, you should be all pretty for your man."

"Thank you honey." she smiled at her daughter. Rory flashed her a wide, toothy smile, then went back to her room for a while.

Lorelai studied her daughter. Definitely different that when she was with Max that's for sure. When she started going out with Max, Rory had been distant. Even mad at her. And now with Luke, Rory was ecstatic. Heck, she's even more ecstatic than Luke and herself combined.

Rory came back out from her room with another book in hand. She opened her backpack and tried to fit it in.

"Oh hey," Lorelai said, "I called Luke last night and we talked about when we're gonna tell the town."

Rory looked at her mother excited. "You did?" Lorelai nodded in confirmation. "And?"

"Well we are going to keep it quiet until our date on Saturday." she said. "But after that, we're just gonna play it by ear. Meaning, they'll know when they'll know."

"Ok." nodding, seeming to like that idea.

"Oh, but you can tell Lane now if you want."

Rory perked up. "I can?" she squealed.

"Yeah. But only her."

"Thank you." Rory squealed, hugging her mom. Then she pulled back. "Ok, I'm done with this. Let's go."

* * *

"This is a very exciting moment." Rory whispered to her mother's ear as they neared the diner. 

Lorelai just smiled at her daughter. This is an exciting moment. The day after she and Luke had officially started being together. Once the two entered, Lorelai suddenly felt self conscious. She keeps on taking glances at the people inside. And although they weren't paying any attention to her, Lorelai still felt as if they were staring at her, and that they know. Surely the smile, and glowing state she's in right now would be a dead giveaway. But fortunately, the people inside hadn't even taken a glance at her direction.

Rory had already sat at a table, by the window. Lorelai followed her pursuit. Then seconds later, Luke came by with a coffee pot in one hand and two mugs on the other.

"Morning." He said with a slight smile. He placed the mugs in front of them and poured each one with coffee.

"Hi Luke." Rory said in a bright voice.

Lorelai just sat there with a goofy, dreamy smile on her face, just staring at Luke. Luke looked back at her and gave her a smile.

"So…" he said, clearing his throat, "What'll you two have?"

"I'll have blueberry pancakes please." Rory grinned. "Mom?"

"Huh?" Lorelai was brought back from her dreamy state. She looked at her daughter questioningly and realized they're waiting for her order. "Oh. Um, the same."

"Kay." he smiled, then left.

Lorelai sat there, the goofy smile still visible, while her eyes followed Luke wherever he went.

"You know, if you keep doing that, people are gonna find out." Rory teased.

"Find out what?" she asked her daughter, now facing her instead of looking at Luke.

Rory leaned towards her mother and whispered, "That you two are together."

Lorelai smiled at that. Then blushed. "Well I can't help it." she said shyly.

Rory grinned broadly at how smitten her mother is. "I'm so happy for the two of you." Rory said quietly. Which made Lorelai smile even more.

Then Luke came back with their order. After one last glance at Lorelai he went back to do his work. Which left Lorelai smiling uncontrollably even more.

* * *

"Lane." Rory called out to her best friend once she climbed out of the bus. She ran towards her across the street and hugged her best friend tightly. 

"Uh, Rory," Lane choked, "Can't breath."

Rory pulled back and apologized to her best friend, but she was still smiling.

"What's with you Cheshire Cat?" Lane asked.

"You will not believe what happened yesterday."

"Um…your mom broke up with your teacher?" Lane said. "Rory, I hate to break it to you, but you already told me that. Remember on Tuesday, we were having a field day with it."

"I know, but that's not all that happened."

"What?" Lane asked curiously.

Rory said nothing. All she did was took a hold onto her best friends hand, and ran towards the diner, with Lane in tow.

"Rory," Lane panted as they ran. "What are you doing?" Rory didn't respond, just ran. "Look, I know running has been one of the perks of having Luke as your father figure, but I cannot run as fast as you can."

Again, Rory didn't say anything. Finally they reached the diner. Rory stopped for a brief second to open the door, then ran inside the diner.

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed when he saw Rory and Lane run across the diner. "No running in the…" but before he could finish, Lane and Rory had already disappeared behind the curtain and upstairs into Luke's apartment. "…diner." he finished to himself. He looked towards the stairs questioningly. Then shrugged it off and went back to his work.

* * *

"No way! No way!" Lane exclaimed after hearing what her best friend had said. "Are you serious? Please tell me you're serious." 

"As a heart attack." Rory smiled. "They told me last night."

"When did this happen? How did this happen? Wait, your mom was with your teacher still. Does this mean that she left him for Luke?" Lane had a million questions flying in her head, which she poured all out to Rory.

While Lane was talking, Rory had pulled out a pair of clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom to change.

"Well," she said from the bathroom. "Mom told me that it all started on Sunday really."

"Sunday?" Lane questioned. "But Sunday she was still with your teacher. How did that happen?"

"She said something had happened on her date with Mr. Medina," Rory started to explain, coming out of the bathroom clad in her white shirt that has a picture of a coffee cup, and a pair of pants. "And it made her think that she didn't want to lead him on when she really didn't have any feelings for him. And on Sunday, after our skating date, when Luke was taking care of her, something happened and they just kissed."

Lane's eyes went wide. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" she chanted over and over, which became squealing. "Oh my god!"

"I know." Rory grinned. "And, well they kind of avoided each other after that."

"Oh, that's why Lorelai was acting differently."

"Yeah. Basically." Rory said. "But on Tuesday, while we were out that night, Luke came over and they talked and they agreed they wanted to be with each other. Then yesterday, on Parents Day, after mom and Mr. Medina broke up, she and Luke got together. They even had a date last night."

"Really?" Lane squealed. "They did?"

"Yeah. Right here." Rory gestured to the apartment.

"Oh! That's why Luke came up early with Lorelai. I was wondering why they were up here." Lane said. "Did not think of that at all."

"Yeah." Rory said enthusiastically. "They had a date. Or a pre-date as my mom called it."

"Pre-date?"

"Well, it's the date before the date, cause their original first date is set this Saturday."

"Oh. Go on."

"Anyways, I called Luke and asked him if he could pick me up, and then I heard somebody else from the background and I assumed it was some other woman. But then, when mom and Luke came over to pick me up from Paris's house, mom explained to me everything. And now, they're going out."

Lane started squealing and then started to jump up and down and hugged Rory. Rory squealed and jumped with her.

"This is so cool! We have waited for this for a long, long time."

"I know." Rory said, her smile still plastered. "I'm so excited. They're gonna have a date on Saturday. Isn't that great?"

"So great!"

"Although, we're gonne go to dinner tomorrow at grandma's."

"Well of course, it's Friday. You always go to your grandparents for dinner."

"Not just me and my mom, Luke also."

"Why Luke?"

Rory shrugged. "Grandma wants to get to know him I guess."

"And that's a good thing?" Lane questioned. "I may not personally know your grandmother, but from what your mom has told me…"

"I don't know." Rory said, combing her hair. "Mom said grandma sounded genuinely happy about it. She even asked what kind of food Luke likes."

"Wow. That is genuinely happy."

"I know." Rory said. "Oh, by the way, no one can know yet."

"Know about what?"

"About mom and Luke. They're gonna be quiet until their date Saturday, and then after that, they just play by ear."

"What does that mean?"

"I guess they'll know when they know."

"Well that seems ok."

"Yeah, I'm just thankful that they let me tell you now and not after Saturday, or else I'll combust."

"I'm glad you told me" she said with a smile. "I would definitely be sad if you didn't."

Rory smiled as well, then she went into the closet and gathered two aprons. She handed one to Lane, then they put it on. "Ok, lets go." she announced.

The two walked down the stairs, there were still some few people left. Mostly tourist. When Luke came out from the kitchen, Lane couldn't help but hug him. Luke looked at Rory questioningly, Rory just smiled.

* * *

The whole entire day, all Lorelai could think of was Luke. Se couldn't stop thinking about the first time they kissed. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened on Tuesday. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday and specially last night, and what might have happened if Rory hadn't interrupted them. 

She wanted to take things slow, she didn't want to rush into things. But this is Luke. They have known each other for fourteen years. They're best friends. Heck, it's like they're married already. She couldn't wait another second now that their together. Which is why she couldn't wait until Saturday on their first, real date.

Lorelai was too dazed from all these Luke thoughts, that she couldn't work properly. Finally, Michel was fed up with Lorelai's ignorance to him, that he sent Lorelai to the kitchen and demand that she can't come out until she's the same as before so she could actually help him work.

"Hey hun." Sookie greeted with a smile when she saw Lorelai enter.

"Hey Sook, do you have some coffee?" she asked, sitting on a stool.

"Yeah. Here." she poured Lorelai some coffee, then went back to stirring her cake batter. "What's wrong? You seem out of it today."

Lorelai inhaled the coffee before she took a sip. _Good, but not quite like Luke's. _"It's nothing really."

"Come one Lorelai, I know something's up." Sookie said. "Is this about Max? you broke up with him didn't you? Then why do you look like you're in cloud nine?" then a thought came to her. "Wait. You didn't break up with Max! that's why you look like you're floating! You're still with Max! but wait, what about Luke? Didn't you say you wanted to be with Luke?-"

"Sookie!" Lorelai interrupted her best friend's rambling. "Sookie, hun, take a breath ok?" Sookie nodded and took in a deep breath. "Yes, I did break up with Max yesterday. And yes, I do want to be with Luke."

"Then why the dreamy face? You look like you just got some."

Lorelai blush thinking of the events from last night. "Well I didn't." _we almost did. _"Sookie, I am going to tell you something, but you have to keep it to yourself for a while. At least until next week."

"Sure, what is it?" Sookie leaned forward, towards Lorelai.

"Sookie," Lorelai smiled, "Luke and I are together."

Sookie's jaw dropped. Then she started squealing. "You two are together."

"Ssshhh!" Lorelai hissed, but still smiled.

Sookie calmed down, then sat next to Lorelai. "When? How? Where?"

"Well…" Lorelai sat there, still blushing. "We officially started yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes. We had a…pre-date."

"What's a pre-date?"

"A date before the original date."

"Oh." Sookie said. "But wait…you were with Max yesterday?"

"No, I broke up with Max yesterday."

"And now you're with Luke?" Lorelai nodded. "Honey, don't you think you're moving a little bit too fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just broke up with Max. and now you're with Luke. It just doesn't seem right."

"Sookie, I know it may seem like it's a sudden decision, that after breaking up with Max, I go for the next guy I see, which was Luke. But no." Lorelai explained. "I have wanted to be with Luke for a very long time now. After all these years, I never thought it would happen. And now it has, and I'm still high over it."

"You two are together." Sookie squeaked, looking as if she's about to cry.

"Yeah, we are." Lorelai was now grinning from ear to ear. "We have a date this Saturday."

"Wow. A date. Your first date."

"Yep." she smiled, then frowned a little, "But before that, we're going to dinner with my parents."

"What?"

"Well just my mother really. Dad's out of town. But non the less."

"Why?"

"I don't know. My mom said she wants to get to know him since he's been a part of our lives for so long." she shrugged. "But the weird thing about is, I think my mom was really happy about it. I don't know if this is some kind of joke, or if its just one of her schemes to…I don't know…make my life miserable. But she didn't sound like it. It sounded as if she was trying to make a good impression on Luke. I don't know."

"Well maybe she really does want to make a good impression on Luke." Sookie shrugged. "I mean, like you said, she sounded happy. Luke has been part of your life for so long. Part of Rory's life for so long. He's already your family. Even more so now that the two of you are officially together. Maybe she just wants to be in on that family."

"Oh my god!" Lorelai gasped.

"What?"

"What am I gonna tell my mom?"

"Tell your mom about what?"

"About Luke?" she said. "Do I tell her we're together? Do I lie? Do I deny it? What? She keeps assuming that there's something Luke and I. Like we're married or something. She'll think that I was lying."

"She will not." Sookie assured. "You don't have to tell her if you don't want to. But I think you should."

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your mother."

"And what good did she ever do?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I just think that it would be nice if you tell her. That way she'll feel more included on the family. Since nobody else knows yet."

Lorelai pouted. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"..And don't get too attached to the maid, cause they'll be gone by tomorrow. And I'll also think that you have some kind of crush on her. So its best to just be polite and nothing else." 

"You guys have a maid?" Luke asked in shock, not even commenting on the he might develop a crush on her thing. Like that'll ever happen.

The trio were already on their way to Hartford for dinner with only Emily, Richard is currently out of town. They decided to take the jeep, and on Luke driving, while Lorelai sat in the passenger seat and Rory in the back. Through out the whole drive, Lorelai had been telling Luke the do's and don'ts of being in the Gilmore Mansion. With Rory making comments along.

"I thought people don't have those anymore." Luke finished.

Lorelai let out a laugh. "Oh you are so cute when you're clueless." she said, pinching his cheek as if her were a little boy. "But seriously, do not get too attached to the maid. Its just pointless."

"It's true Luke." Rory chimed in. "There was this maid once, her name was Mariel, and she was pretty cool. I liked her. But by the next week she was gone. It was sad."

"See, real life experience." Lorelai pointed.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you guys have a maid."

Seconds later, Luke parked in the Gilmore driveway.

"Wow." he commented as the they got off the vehicle. "You grew up here?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said grimly. "It was horrible."

"I bet." he said sarcastically. Lorelai linked her arm to his as Rory linked hers to his other side. He continued to rant. "See, this is what causes peasants to revolt. This is how heads end up on pikes."

"Oh that's a good icebreaker." Lorelai said.

"Mom, why are you stressing?" Rory asked as they walked into the front porch. "I thought you said grandma seemed genuinely pleased that Luke would be coming to dinner?"

"She is?" Luke asked.

"I'm not stressed." Lorelai said, ignoring Luke. "It's just, I want Luke to be prepared for what may come. Sure my mother may have sounded happy over the phone."

"She was?"

Again Lorelai ignored him. "But who knows what may happen. Luke has never been here before, I just want his first visit here to be less icy and more civil."

"It will be. Grandma wouldn't be that rude."

Lorelai snorted. Which cause Rory to roll her eyes.

"Ok, I have a feeling that nobody's even listening to me." Luke said. "So why don't you guys just ring the doorbell."

Rory did the honor of ringing the doorbell, cause like her mother would, besides, she near the doorbell anyways. Seconds later, the maid opened the door. The trio went in and pulled off their coats. Just as they handed their coats to the maid, Emily came over to the foyer where they stood.

"Hello, hello." she said with a bright smile on her face. "So wonderful to see you girls." she said, hugging Lorelai and Rory. "And Luke, a pleasure to see you again." she said, shaking his hand.

"You too Mrs. Gilmore." he said politely.

"Oh now." Emily laughed, waving him off. Rory and Lorelai shared a confused look. "Please, call me Emily."

"Sorry, Emily." he said. The three followed Emily to the living room.

"Go on, sit, sit." she said joyful. The three sat on the sofa, with Luke in the middle. "And Luke, please do feel right at home. Any friends of my girls are friends of mine."

Luke smiled gratefully.

"Mom, are you feeling alright?" Lorelai asked her mother. "Did you accidentally drown a large dosage of your happy pills this morning?"

Emily laughed. "Oh, you and your jokes." Lorelai and Rory looked at each other again at Emily's odd behavior. "Alright drinks. Lorelai, Martini?"

"Huh?" Lorelai said, snapping out of her thought, "Oh yeah mom."

"Alright. Rory, soda?" Rory nodded. "And Luke? What'll you have? We have Scotch, Brandy, Whiskey?"

"Uh…Scotch will be fine Emily."

"Alright then." Emily turned to the mini bar and prepared their drinks.

Lorelai leaned closer to Rory, in front of Luke and whispered, "Alright, what is she doing?" Luke rolled his eyes as the two started a conversation.

"Um…making our drinks?"

"No…what's with the whole happy vibe she got going on?"

"Maybe she's just happy that we're here."

"Or she's up to something."

"Mom just let it go."

"But-"

"I'd hate to interrupt." Luke said, leaning towards the girls, "But you girls might want to stop this right now, your mom's almost finished preparing the drinks."

Lorelai and Rory quickly leaned away from each other and put on a smile just as Emily turned.

"Here you go." she said, handing each of them their drinks. With her own drink in hand, she sat down at the arm chair across from them. "So Luke, you own the local diner is that right?"

"That's right." he nodded.

"Well how lovely." she commented, almost sincere. Which surprised Lorelai a bit. "And how is business coming along?"

"It's going great."

"Wonderful. And Lorelai, how's the inn coming along…"

They continued on with their conversation until the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready.

"How do you like your food Luke?" Emily asked.

"Good thank you." he said, taking another bite.

"It really is grandma." Rory said.

"Yeah mom, my compliments to the chef."

"I will tell him." Emily said with a wide smile. "Marcos is one of the finest chef from Italy. I heard you are Italian, is that correct Luke?"

Luke looked up a bit surprised, as did Rory and Lorelai. "Uh, yeah. I am. On my mother's side."

"How did you know that?" Lorelai asked. "I didn't even know that until a year after I met Luke."

"I have my ways Lorelai."

"I so do not want to know." Lorelai mumbled and went back to her food.

"So," Emily said after a few seconds of silence. "How long have you known each other?"

"Well…" Lorelai thought back, "Since Rory was two."

"My that's a long time." Emily said astonished. "How did you meet?"

"Well…" Lorelai was a bit hesitant. "Luke's dad introduced us."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence at the table. Rory's head was ducked down, remembering all she could about William. She became very sad at her last moments with him. So were Luke and Lorelai. Emily thought it was best not to comment on anything on this subject, seeing as how it's a sore subject for her daughter and granddaughter. And to Luke especially.

Emily though it was best to change the subject, "Rory, your grandfather called last night and told me to let you know he's bringing you back something very special from Prague."

Rory smiled at the segue. "Wow, Prague." she said, then turned to Luke and Lorelai, "How amazing is it that he's going to Prague?"

Lorelai and Luke smiled at her enthusiasm.

"It's supposed to be lovely," Emily continued. "very dramatic castles everywhere."

"Did you know the cell that Václav Havel was held in is now a hostel? You can stay there for like $50 a night." Rory said, then turned to Luke and Lorelai. "Hey mom, Luke, maybe on our big trip to Europe we could go to Prague and stay in his cell."

"Sure, why not." Lorelai shrugged, then picked up something from her plate, with her fork, and placed it on Luke's plate.

"The three of you are going to Europe?" Emily asked, intrigued.

"Yes, we're planning this huge European trip after her high school gradation."

"Oh, where are you planning on going?"

"Anywhere our feet takes us." Lorelai said in a dreamy voice.

"And you Luke, you'll be going as well?"

"Well, someone's gotta make sure these two don't get into any trouble."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Haha." she said, then placed another food on his plate.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the avocado." Lorelai said, placing another piece of avocado on Luke's plate.

"Since when do you not like avocado?"

"Since the day I said, "Gross. What is this?" and you said, "Avocado.""

"It's true Emily," Luke said, taking the piece of avocado Lorelai had placed. "I have tried and tried but she wont take it."

"You must be very patient to put up with that." Emily said in amazement. "I pray for you."

"Thank you." he said.

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed, feigning offense.

"Anyways," Emily said to Rory, "Tell me all about the Chilton formal next week."

"There's a formal?" Lorelai asked. Then to Luke. "There's a formal?" Luke nodded.

"How do you know about the formal?" Rory asked her grandmother.

"Yeah, how do you know about the formal?"

"I read my Chilton newsletter that came out today."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Since when do you get a Chilton newsletter?"

"Well as a major contributor to Rory's education I figured I had the right to ask for a newsletter to be sent to my house." she stood up and went to the buffet table. She opened the drawer and pulled out her copy of the Chilton Newsletter.

"Are you serious?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Well one of us should be up to date on the going-on's with Rory' school." Emily said, as she sat back down.

"I read my newsletter." Lorelai defended.

Emily was skeptical. "You did?"

"That's right."

"What was the picture on the cover?"

Lorelai was silent for a moment, "It was a picture of a really rich kid in plaid." she said uncertain.

Emily's brows just raised.

"It was a spotted owl." Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear as Emily passed the newsletter to her daughter.

"Drats." Lorelai cursed quietly, snapping her fingers. Rory tried to held back laughter.

"At least Luke had the decency to be part of your daughter's life." Emily said.

"Well all I'm wondering is why Luke didn't tell me about it earlier." Lorelai said through a smile, looking at Luke.

Luke shrugged innocently. "I left it in your hallway desk, I'd figure you would have seen it. And besides, I'd thought Rory would have told you either way."

Lorelai turned her attention back to her daughter, with her eyes narrowed. "He has a point."

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" Luke said innocently.

"Oh now, stop it you two." Emily scolded. "Don't put it all out on Luke. He's just being involved in Rory's education. As should you." she said to Lorelai. Then to Rory, "And you young lady, you should have also informed your mother on what's happening at your school. You of all people should know how careless your mother can be."

Lorelai scoffed. Luke thought it was best to change the subject. "So Rory, you have a formal?"

Rory and Lorelai cast him thankful glances. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to go." Rory said.

"Nonsense." Emily said. "Of course you're going."

"Mom, if Rory doesn't want to go she doesn't have to go."

"Well I don't understand why she wouldn't want to go."

"I know you don't."

"I'm gonna go get another Coke." Rory said, getting up from her seat. She left the dining room, not wanting to hear anymore about the formal.

"What did you two say to her?" Emily said to Luke and Lorelai once Rory left.

"What are you talking about?

"If she doesn't want to go it must be because of something you two said."

"Mom, I promise." Lorelai said. "All I ever said to her about dances is that you go, you dance, you have punch, you eat, you take a picture, and then you get auctioned off to a biker gang from Sausalito. And Luke barely talks about these kinds of things. His advise is pretty much don't try anything Miss Patty gives you."

"Lorelai, this is serious." Emily said. "What you and Luke say to Rory reflect on her decisions in life. You're her mother and Luke's practically her father." both Luke and Lorelai looked up at her a bit surprise by her allegations. The fact that she sees Luke as Rory's father was something. Specially to Lorelai. Emily continued, "It appears that he's been part of her life since he's been around a lot, and even though the two of you aren't together…" she trailed off into her own thoughts,

Luke looked at Lorelai, and Lorelai cleared her throat. "Actually mom, Luke and I are together."

Emily stopped in mid scoop. She looked at the two with a surprised expression. "You two are together." they nodded. "But I thought you said the two of you are just friends."

"Well we use to be." Lorelai said, "And now we're more than just friends."

"Oh." she paused. "And, how long ago have you two been more than just friends?"

"Um…since Wednesday."

Emily nodded. "And Rory knows?"

"Of course she knows mom." Lorelai said.

"Well…I told you so." then she went back to her food. Lorelai rolled her eyes, then looked at Luke and flashed him a smile, which he returned. Then Lorelai fidgeted with the tomato and finally placed it on Luke's plate. Emily noticed this, "What's wrong with the tomato?"

"It was fraternizing with the enemy."

Luke chuckled quietly in his seat.

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I'd just love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or, REQUESTS you'd like see, please do tell.  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


End file.
